<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Different Year 5- Inquisitors and Insurrections by LunaLupin1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386847">Being Different Year 5- Inquisitors and Insurrections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999'>LunaLupin1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Umbitch - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ministry are determined on ruining Harry and Anne's lives. Voldemort and his cronies are still trying to kill them. And oh yeah OWL's are a thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Potter/ Irwin Scamander, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anne Potter [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twin Vision?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening they all got back from school, they had burgers and chips. This was Harry’s favourite meal and Kreacher had been making an effort to learn everyone’s favourite dishes.</p><p>“These are loads better than the ones from McDonalds,” said Harry as he finished his dinner.</p><p>“Ok guys,” said Sirius as they finished off their ice cream, “we need to talk.”</p><p>Anne and Harry looked at each other nervously across the table. They hadn’t been able to talk properly about Voldemort before Sirius and Remus had had to go back home to try and help reform the Order.</p><p>“Best get the worst over with,” sighed Harry getting up from the table.</p><p>They eventually all gathered in Remus’ room for a strange kind of informal family meeting. They chose Remus’ room because it had the biggest and comfiest bed.</p><p>Harry was leaning against the headboard Sirius, Remus and Julian were sat in the middle, and Anne was sat at the end of the bed with Tonks whilst Tonks brushed out Anne’s hair. It wasn’t that Anne’s hair needed brushing, but it was quite therapeutic. Julian was looking very awkward as if still unsure why he was being involved in important family conversations.</p><p>“We don’t just need to talk about Voldemort’s rebirth, we need to talk about the repercussions and what it means for our family,” started Remus.</p><p>“Including what I’ve started calling Twin Vision,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Twin Vision?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Your ability to share dreams,” explained Remus.</p><p>“And the way that you could view the events in the graveyard whilst they happened.”</p><p>“It is kind of weird,” muttered Julian.</p><p>“But very useful,” interjected Remus.</p><p>“Has Dumbledore explained any of this to you two?” asked Tonks as she started to part Anne’s hair.</p><p>“Not really,” mumbled Anne.</p><p>“There wasn’t much time, I think he was more preoccupied with the threat of Voldemort having returned.”</p><p>“Well he talked to us about it a few nights ago,” explained Sirius, “he thinks it may have something to do with your divination abilities.”</p><p>“It’s like your having a vision,” Remus tried to explain, “but what you see is actually happening in real time.”</p><p>“But why can I see it?”</p><p>“Because of the dangerous situation your brother was in.”</p><p>“Then why can’t I see when any of my other friends are in danger like Irwin or even you guys?”</p><p>“And that doesn’t explain the dreams,” added Harry.</p><p>“Firstly you two are twins hence the Twin Vision, that means your relationship with each other is even stronger than it should be,” said Sirius.</p><p>“When Voldemort tried to kill you Harry, Voldemort may have attached a part of his soul onto yours,” added Remus.</p><p>“So he can see inside Toms mind!” stuttered Anne.</p><p>“Yes and no, he can see flashes of important moments in his life when Voldemort is feeling particularly angry or upset or even happy,” said Sirius.</p><p>“You can see them too Anne because of your connection with Harry,” finished Tonks.</p><p>“So that’s Twin Vision,” said Harry, “but you said Voldemort’s return was going to affect our family?”</p><p>“In some ways yes,” said Remus.</p><p>“Life was never going to continue the way it was before Voldemort returned,” agreed Sirius.</p><p>“You two are still getting married right?” panicked Anne looking from Remus to Tonks.</p><p>“Of course sweetheart,” chuckled Remus.</p><p>“You guys have heard of the Order of the Pheonix?”</p><p>“Isn’t that Dumbledores group of fighters from the first war against Voldemort?” asked Julian.</p><p>“Yes,” said Sirius, “and both Remus and I were in it along with Lily, James, Peter, Neville’s parents and many others including Molly Weasleys twin brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewet.”</p><p>“Half those people you just named are either dead or in St Mungo’s,” mumbled Anne.</p><p>“Yeah the chances of survival weren’t great,” muttered Remus.</p><p>“Its reforming right?” asked Harry.</p><p>Sirius nodded.</p><p>“Can we join?” he asked enthusiastically, Julian nodded.</p><p>“No Harry you can’t, Julian you can if you really want to, it’s up to you,” said Remus.</p><p>“How come Julian can join and I can’t!” protested Harry.</p><p>“Because Julian’s of age and you’re not,” said Remus firmly.</p><p>“When you do come of age Harry you can join if you still want to,” said Tonks.</p><p>Harry decided to drop the argument but was still slightly peeved.</p><p>“You’re all joining, aren’t you?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Well me and Remus are already in it and Tonks is an auror.”</p><p>“So how will this change our lives?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Well first up this place has some crazily good protection,” said Sirius, “so it’s going to be headquarters.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” said Harry.</p><p>“It also means that we might have to disappear at the last minute on missions,” added Tonks.</p><p>“In the first war I spied on the werewolves for example,” said Remus, “tried to recruit them to our side. I won’t be able to do that anymore, I’m too well known as a person because of my relationship with you and Anne.”</p><p>“So basically you guys are all going to spy on the deatheaters and Voldemort?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Basically yeah,” chuckled Sirius.</p><p>“Cool!”</p><p>Anne didn’t seem to think this was such a good idea and went up to her room with only half of one her hair braided.</p><p>“Anne sweetheart?” asked Remus knocking on her door.</p><p>There was the usual click of the door unlocking, and Remus found Anne lying face first into her pillows.</p><p>“Sweetheart?” asked Remus sitting down next to her on the bed.</p><p>“Has this got anything to do with Voldemort?”</p><p>“Of course, it does,” she sobbed into her pillows, “when doesn’t it!”</p><p>“Ok,” muttered Remus, “but its more than that?”</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>“The Order?” he asked.</p><p>“Maybe,” mumbled Anne pulling herself up a bit.</p><p>“We have to fight back darling, otherwise he could just take over.”</p><p>“I know that,” she sobbed, “but I lost my parents in the last war. They were in the order, Julian lost his Dad, Irwin lost his Mum, Nevilles parents went insane!”</p><p>“I know darling,” he said pulling her in close and stroking her hair.</p><p>“Believe me I know; I knew all those people they were my friends.”</p><p>“Then why keep fighting? You’ll just end up dead or worse like Nevilles parents.”</p><p>“Because the other option is worse,” sighed Remus, “if we let him win he will take over the wizarding world. Muggle borns like Lisa wouldn’t be able to attend Hogwarts. Werewolves like me and Persephone would probably be hunted down and killed, if not Voldemort would find a way to make the werewolves work for him. He might try a build himself an army of Greybacks.”</p><p>Remus stopped for a moment, “I’d rather die trying to stop him than live in a world like that.”</p><p>“But I can’t fight anymore!” sobbed Anne, “I’ve already lost my parents and then Tom killed Cedric just because he was there. I don’t know if I can fight him anymore.”</p><p>“And you don’t have to,” said Remus gently, “you’re fourteen nobody expects you to fight him.”</p><p>“But Harry has still managed to face and fight him four times.”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have had to that,” agreed Remus, “and no one should go through all the lose you’ve been through at such a young age. But if he’s back I have to try and stop him.”</p><p>“I know that,” admitted Anne, “that doesn’t stop me from being scared, what if you don’t come back?”</p><p>Remus placed his hands on Anne’s shoulders, and looked her straight in the face. </p><p>“Anne listen to me,” said Remus firmly, “I am always going to do my best to come back not just for Dora but for you and Harry too. You two mean the world to me and have done since the day you were born.”</p><p>“I promise that whatever happens I will always try my hardest to come back to you, and if anything does happen to me or Sirius or Dora, you and Harry will still be well looked after and loved.”</p><p>“Do you understand me Anne?”</p><p>She nodded slightly through the tears that were still running from her eyes.</p><p>“Now let’s take a look at this hair of yours,” chuckled Remus as he grabbed a hairbrush. </p><p>Tonks had managed to braid one half of Anne’s hair but hadn’t tied it off before Anne had run out of the room.</p><p>Remus undid the half-done braid on one side of her hair and started to brush it out again.</p><p>“Do you mind if I join you guys?” asked Tonks who had just appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Sure,” grinned Anne.</p><p>“Remus?”</p><p>“Hmm?” he muttered as he divided Anne’s hair to braid it.</p><p>“What was Mum and Dad’s wedding like?”</p><p>“Nothing like the event next week,” he chuckled, “it was very small, Lily and James were in hiding so the only people invited were Sirius, Peter, myself and your four grandparents.”</p><p>“It was a very small and simple ceremony but that didn’t matter to Lily and James,” he said. “All that mattered to them was being married and staying together forever and ever. They were very happy together, unfortunately of course they only got just over two years of wedded bliss.”</p><p>“I hope that I get a lot more than two years with you Remus,” chuckled Tonks.</p><p>“You two going to have kids?” asked Anne enthusiastically.</p><p>“If we do Remus is going to have to the brunt of the parenting,” said Tonks.</p><p>“I still can't find a decent job, I can sometimes find work in a muggle shop but that’s about it,” muttered Remus.</p><p>“You’re going to be a great parent Remus,” beamed Anne.</p><p>“And you know I make enough to support both of us,” added Tonks.</p><p>“I know its just im the man.”</p><p>“And the men are supposed to bring home the galleons to their wives who are bringing up the children? You don’t seriously believe that stupid pure blood rubbish do you?” asked Tonks.</p><p>“No of course not,” grinned Remus sheepishly.</p><p>“Besides you’ve still got loads of your savings from when you were tutoring Anne and Harry, we’ll be fine Remus.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ever Expanding Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey Anne,” said Harry showing up in her room, “do you know how to tie this thing?” Harry was wearing his dark green dress robes and was trying to tie his bow tie.</p><p>“I’m a bit busy here Harry,” mumbled Anne as she tried to pull on a mass of light gold lace, tuille and petticoats over her head.</p><p>“Are all bridesmaids dresses like that?” asked Harry as Anne tried to straighten her skirts.</p><p>“Pretty much,” she sighed as she did up her brothers bow tie.</p><p>“Can you get my sash please?” she asked turning around.</p><p>“There you go little Sis,” said Harry having tied her dress.</p><p>“Don’t you two look adorable?” smirked Julian who was standing in the doorway in a pair of navy dress robes.</p><p>Harry span around and almost launched himself on Julian.</p><p>“Be careful there young Harry,” warned Julian, “I’m four years older than you and am more than used to dealing with younger siblings.”</p><p>“You guys ready?” asked Sirius as they appeared in the entrance way to the house.</p><p>Remus was running fingers nervously through his hair and fumbling with his bow tie trying to loosen it.</p><p>“I can’t breathe,” he choked.</p><p>“That’s not the tie Moony, that’s just wedding day jitters,” said Sirius reteeing his best friends tie and placing a poinsettia in all of their buttonholes. Sirius was the best man and both Harry and Julian were being ushers.</p><p>The five of them walked onto the front steps of Grimmauld Place and apparated to the Tonk’s, Harry and Anne by side along apparition.</p><p>There was a large marque that had been erected in the back garden, Andromeda answered the door and still had curlers in her air.</p><p>“Merlin you’re early!” she gasped, “Dora don’t come down here!”</p><p>“Remus why don’t you and the boys come help with the tent in the garden?” suggested Ted ushering Remus, Sirius and the other boys away from the mother of the bride.</p><p>“Dora’s just upstairs,” said Andromeda leading her to Tonk’s bedroom.</p><p>“Dora,” she called, “Anne’s here.”</p><p>“Anne!” exclaimed a woman who had Tonks heart shaped face and Tonks face but not Tonks distinctly bright pink or green coloured hair. Instead she had shoulder length wavy dark brown hair which was currently pulled into a ponytail as she was trying to do her makeup. So this was what Tonks looked like when she hadn’t metamorphed.</p><p>“Liz, this is Anne, Anne this is Liz shes my best friend from work.”</p><p>A woman who looked like she was in her mid-twenties and had chestnut coloured hair waved to Anne from the dressing table where she was doing Tonk’s make up.</p><p>“You look beautiful Anne, I’m glad we went with the gold over the blue,” said Tonks.</p><p>“What are we going to do with all this hair though,” muttered Liz inspecting a strand of Anne’s dark red hair which was very thick and waist length.</p><p> Eventually they decided to do Anne’s hair in a half up and then placed the flower garland which was made of red orange and gold flowers on top of her hair. When Aislynn arrived, they did Aislynn’s hair the same way.</p><p>Both Anne and Aislynn dresses were the same and Liz’s dress was made of the same material but was longer and had less petticoats. Al three of them were wearing the flower garlands in their hair.</p><p>“You ladies ready?” asked Ted popping his head in at just before twelve o’clock.</p><p>“How do I look Dad?” asked Tonks giving her dad a brief twirl in her wedding dress.</p><p>“I never thought I would ever see someone more beautiful than your mother on her wedding day,” said Ted.</p><p>“I think we’re ready then,” said Liz picking up the veil and passing Aislynn her little flower basket.</p><p>They walked out of the house and into the marque where a hundred or, so friends and relatives were congregated including all nine Weasleys, and the whole Scamander family.</p><p>Irwin and Rolf had been helping Harry and Julian show people to their seats but had now sat back down with their family. Averett was sitting at the front of the marque in a tiny bow tie holding the pillow with the two rings on it. Andromeda was keeping a very firm eye on Averett to make sure he was behaving and not losing the rings.</p><p>Sirius and Remus were stood at the front and Sirius was trying to keep Remus calm.</p><p>Sirius turned his head towards the back of the tent and his mouth dropped open, little Nymphadora who he had held when she was only a few months old looked like she was a angel dropped from heaven, the only thing that she was missing was her wings.</p><p>He gave his best friend a brief nudge and indicated towards Tonks who was walking down the aisle on Ted’s arm following Aislynn who was scattering flowers.</p><p>Remus suddenly stopped panicking; he knew that everything would be fine.</p><p>Remus and Tonks both gave Anne a quick hug before she went to go and sit down in the front row with Aislynn.</p><p>Before long Remus and Tonks were exchanging eternity rings and they were pronounced man and wife.</p><p>“So,” said Fred walking up to harry and Julian after the ceremony, “how are the ever extending family of the Black-Lupin-Potter-Lloyd-Tonks’?”</p><p>“Actually you don’t need to add Tonks on the end of that, she’s Nymphadora Lupin now,” pointed out Julian.</p><p>“You get the point Lloyd,” chuckled Charlie, “you’ve got a weird family.”</p><p>“Agreed,” said Julian.</p><p>“You look beautiful Anne,” said Irwin, “you like an autumnal goddess.”</p><p>“Um thanks Irwin,” she blushed.</p><p>“Most people would just tell their girlfriend that they looked pretty,” said Rolf, who had just come back from his year in Ireland.</p><p>“Yes, but most people brother dearest do not have my poetic genius.”</p><p>“Poetic genius,” muttered Rolf as he wandered off to find himself some champagne.</p><p>“He’s just jealous,” whispered Irwin.</p><p>He pulled Anne into a long kiss which may have lasted for several minutes. They only stopped when an elderly relative started tutting disapprovingly.</p><p>“We should go thank the bride and groom,” said Irwin putting an arm around her waist as they headed over to where Remus and Tonks were standing together.</p><p>“Congratulations Remus, Tonks,” beamed Irwin holding out a hand for both of them to shake formally.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous Irwin,” said Tonks ignoring his proffered hand and pulling him into a hug.</p><p>“Congratulations,” muttered Anne.</p><p>Remus pulled her into a tight hug.</p><p>“I’m so glad you could be here; your parents would have loved to be here today.”</p><p>“For all we know Remus they are here watching.”</p><p>“Thank you,” said Remus with a tear in his eye, “I would like to think they are still watching us.”</p><p>The party went on for hours, by four o’clock Anne was starting to feel very tired and wanted to go home but didn’t want to ruin the party.</p><p>Anne was sat on the staircase of Tonk’s parents house still wearing her bridesmaids dress, she was contemplating escaping up into the attic, no one would ever find her up there.</p><p>She was soon joined by none other than Tonks who was still wearing her wedding dress and joined Anne on the staircase.</p><p>“Remus is worrying about you,” said Tonks.</p><p>“He didn’t need to,” said Anne quickly, “I mean I didn’t mean to ruin your day.”</p><p>“You could never do that,” smiled Tonks, “and he’s always worried about you.”</p><p>Anne blushed slightly and started pulling at a strand of her hair.</p><p>“I thought I might find you here, I always used to hide up here when I got fed up at family do’s when I was a kid, Sirius would usually come find me.”</p><p>“He’ll understand if you want to go home early,” said Tonks.</p><p>“I can’t there’s no one at home,” stuttered Anne.</p><p>Kreacher and Dobby had been recruited for the weeding to help with the catering and the handing out of canopies. They had also been invited to the actual ceremony as well.</p><p>“You’re nearly fifteen,” said Tonks, “it will only be for a few hours, and we can trust you not to blow up the house. Your brother on the other hand,”</p><p>Even Anne had to laugh at that, Harry probably would have blown up the house or something stupid if left to his own devices for long enough.</p><p>“Besides if theres any real problems you can flu call or call Sirius on the mirror.”</p><p>“Do you really think I could go home early?”</p><p>“You never know till you ask,” chuckled Tonks.</p><p>“I found the missing bridesmaid Remus,” she said as they headed back into the marque.</p><p>“Oh thank Merlin,” gasped Remus, “are you alright sweetheart?”</p><p>“Err yeah, just a bit tired, long day not really much for parties and stuff.”</p><p>“I know that sweetheart but we’re both so pleased that you could be here today.”</p><p>“Remus,” interrupted Tonks gently, “Anne was wondering if she could head home.”</p><p>“But what if something happens?” he panicked.</p><p>“She’s nearly fifteen and knows how to contact you,” said Tonks.</p><p>“But what if?”</p><p>“She’ll be fine Remus.”</p><p>“You do look like you could get some sleep Anne, why don’t you go get an early night?”</p><p>“Thanks Remus!” she said giving him a huge hug.</p><p>Remus quickly side apparated with Anne back to Grimmauld Place to drop her off.</p><p>“I wish I could stay longer darling but if the grooms gone for too long somebody’s bound to notice.”</p><p>“That’s ok, I’ll see you in a few days, have a nice time in Cornwall.”</p><p>“See you when we get back princess,” he said giving her one last hug and a kiss before disapparating back to the wedding.</p><p>Anne walked into the house and it had never felt so lonely or scary as it did when she was alone in the house. She dashed up the five floors to her bedroom and slammed the door. It didn’t feel so scary in her room, this was familiar.</p><p>She pulled off the bridesmaids dress and hung it up carefully before pulling on a pair of pyjama shorts and a t-shirt and hopping into bed. It was only just gone five o’clock but she was exhausted after such a long day.</p><p>Her dreams were interspersed with nightmares involving Cedric and the Graveyard but she always managed to get back to sleep eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Rebirth of the Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus!” screamed Anne throwing herself at him as he came back into the house five days later.</p><p>“Woah there princess,” putting her down gently because of all the suitcases he was carrying as Tonks followed him in the door.</p><p>“It can’t have been that bad we’ve only been gone five days.”</p><p>Anne nodded her head; it had been that bad</p><p>The Scamander’s had decided to go on their Summer holiday that week taking Julian with them. Anne had been left on her own in the house for five days with no one for company apart from two house elves and Sirius and Harry.</p><p>She loved Harry and Sirius dearly, but they were very different people from her. They had spent the last week going to quidditch matches and going flying with the Weasleys. Anne had never been much of a flyer and didn’t like large crowds at quidditch matches, so she had spent the majority of the last week helping Kreacher and Dobby prepare the house for being headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix.</p><p>The first meeting for the Order was tomorrow, they had been waiting for Remus and Tonks to get back from their Honeymoon.</p><p>“Clearly Remus next time we go on holiday we need to take Anne with us,” chortled Tonks as she brought in the last of the bags.</p><p>“You been sleeping alright sweetheart, you still look very tired,” said Remus concernedly.</p><p>Anne had huge shadows under her eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she shrugged.</p><p>Remus gave her a meaningful expression.</p><p>“Nightmares?” he sighed. Almost every Summer since Anne had started Hogwarts, she had terrible nightmares.</p><p>“The graveyard?”</p><p>Anne nodded slowly.</p><p>“Come here poppet,” he muttered holding his arms open for a hug having put the bags down.</p><p>“You’re safe here he can’t get to you,” he assured as Anne cried into him.</p><p>Remus managed to calm Anne down like only he could, the family then spent the evening catching up with each other.</p><p>“The Weasleys are moving in tomorrow,” said Harry excitedly over the chocolate cake for pudding.</p><p>“Ron and I are going to share a room!” </p><p>“That’s great Harry, where are you putting the others?” asked Remus.</p><p>“Well Molly and Arthur are sharing and so are Fred and George, and then theres Ginny, they’re all going on the fourth floor. That only leaves Percy we were thinking of putting a spare bed in Julians room.”</p><p>“It makes sense,” agreed Remus, “Julian and Percy have always got on.”</p><p>“And Percy will enjoy the library,” nodded Anne.</p><p>After dinner Remus and Tonks went up to their room to unpack. They had all their suitcases from their honeymoon and the last few boxes of Tonks’ things from her parents’ house.</p><p>“Remus?” </p><p>“Yes Dora?” he asked folding some clothes in the wardrobe.</p><p>“You said that Anne was safe here but she isn’t the rest of the time.”</p><p>“What are you talking about dear?”</p><p>“Well no offense Remus but the twins clearly aren’t safe at school.”</p><p>“Look I do my best Dora ok?” said Remus in an offended tone.</p><p>“I know that, it’s not your fault but look at the statistics, in their first year they both had to fight Voldemort, second year Anne gets petrified and Harry has to fight Voldemort, third year Greyback attacks Ravenclaw Tower and Anne only saves her life by killing a werewolf, fourth year Harry gets illegally entered into a dangerous tournament and Voldemort gets reborn.”</p><p>“And you wonder why she has trouble sleeping,” he said exasperated, “I need to write to Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep,” he muttered.</p><p>“But you do agree they are not safe at school?”</p><p>“Of course, I agree, but in all honesty Dora Harry and Anne aren’t safe anywhere. Voldemort’s not going to stop until either he or they are dead.”</p><p>“But what are we supposed to do about it?” asked Tonks, “or do you just accept the fact that harry and Anne are going to face near death situations every single year?”</p><p>“Theres nothing we can do!” he shouted, “unless you want to pull them out of school and believe me I’ve thought about it many times.”</p><p>“Why don’t you?”</p><p>“Because, it wouldn’t be fair on them, by keeping them safe I would be keeping them away from their friends and not allowing them a normal childhood.”</p><p>“But it shouldn’t have to be a choice between safe and happy!”</p><p>“Yes well,” muttered Remus calming down slightly, “hopefully if we have our own children, we won’t have to make that choice.”</p><p>Remus and Tonks went to bed not long after finishing the unpacking, they had not been asleep long however when there was a faint knocking at the door.</p><p>Remus had very keen hearing, it was part of the wolf within him. He jerked awake at the sound of the knocking.</p><p>He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, it was only one o’clock in the morning he realised as he checked his watch.</p><p>“Anne?” he asked startled as he opened the door to find Anne sobbing on the floor outside his room.</p><p>“Come on sweetheart,” he said picking her up and putting her down on his bed next to Tonks who was still asleep.</p><p>“Nightmare?”</p><p>“Hmmm,” she muttered.</p><p>“What was it this time?” he asked gently stroking her hair as she cried into his chest.</p><p>“The graveyard, he killed Cedric and then tortured Harry as usual, but Harry’s wand didn’t work when Harry tried to fight back, and Voldemort killed him.”</p><p>“Remus what’s wrong?” murmured Tonks as she woke up.</p><p>“Nothing Dora dear,” said Remus, “Anne’s just had another nightmare.”</p><p>Remus stroked Anne’s hair gently until she eventually fell asleep.</p><p>“Does this happen on a regular basis?” whispered Tonks.</p><p>Remus shrugged, “usually she stays in her own room, but she has been known to have nightmares on a nightly basis ever since she was a baby, they’ve got worse since Voldemort started trying to kill her and Harry though.”</p><p>“That’s not normal Remus, not nightmares that often at least.”</p><p>“Can you blame her? She’s sensitive and you know what she’s been through.”</p><p>“Its still not healthy Remus, she needs to sleep properly without being scared by nightmares every night.”</p><p>“Where are you going?” she whispered urgently.</p><p>“To write to Pomfrey, she clearly needs some dreamless sleep, thank Merlin that stuffs not addictive.”</p><p>Remus came back ten minutes later having written and sent his letter to Pomfrey. He found his favourite girls in the world fast asleep Anne on one side of the bed with her long red hair loose spread out on the pillow, Tonks was in the middle of the bed gently holding onto Anne’s hand. Remus got in on the other side of Tonks and slept soundly for once knowing that the two most important people in his life were for now safe.</p><p>The Weasleys arrived just after lunch with all their luggage via the flu. Sirius had offered to drive down to Dorset to come help with the luggage but the Weasleys had managed without need of the car.</p><p>“Hi guys!” called Julian as the Weasleys arrived. Julian had gotten back from camping with the Scamander’s only that morning and had been preparing his room for Percy’s arrival.</p><p>“Wheres Perce?” he asked, but then Julian saw the distraught face of Mrs Weasley and the look of fury on the rest of the family.</p><p>“Percy’s not coming,” said Mr Weasley brusquely. It was clear he didn’t want to discuss the subject any further.</p><p>“Come on guys, let’s get these trunks up to your rooms,” prompted Remus, trying to get all the kids out of the kitchen before the situation got any more tense.</p><p>“What happened with Percy?” asked Harry once they were all in the safety of his bedroom. Harry had a fairly large room, so it hadn’t been difficult to fit an extra bed for Ron. </p><p>Fred and George were perched on Ron’s bed whilst Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Julian were all sat on Harry’s, and Anne was leaning against the wall.</p><p>Fred and George looked at each other nervously.</p><p>“Percy’s been acting weird all holiday,” started Ron.</p><p>“We practically had to drag him to the wedding last week, he only showed up at all because Remus had been so nice to him as a kid,” said Ginny.</p><p>“According to Dad, Fudge has been going around the ministry trying to find out who’s in cahoots with Dumbledore,” explained Fred.</p><p>“You know what Perce is like a Ministry loving moron, if the Minister says that Dumbledore is bad he’ll believe them,” continued George.</p><p>“This doesn’t explain why you’re all so upset though,” said Julian.</p><p>“Last night Dad came home from work and said we were moving here, we’d been getting ready for the last fortnight ever since we got back from school,” said Ron.</p><p>“But Percy appeared to have other plans,” muttered Fred.</p><p>Ginny had a look of fury in her eyes,</p><p>“Percy told Dad that if he was with Dumbledore and the Order he was against the Ministry,” said George.</p><p>“It got pretty ugly,” flinched Ron, “Perce said that Dad was unambitious and obsessed with muggles which is why he’s never been promoted and why we’ve always been poor.”</p><p>“He what!” yelled Harry.</p><p>Fred and George nodded.</p><p>“He already had his bags packed, he got his trunk and he disapparated,” said Fred.</p><p>“We haven’t heard from him since,” said George.</p><p>“That’s terrible!” cried Anne, “I mean I know Percy’s always been enthusiastic about the ministry but to leave his family behind!”</p><p>“There’s more,” muttered Ron.</p><p>“There can’t be!” groaned Julian.</p><p>“You two got brought into it,” said Ginny looking at Harry and Anne.</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well the Prophets been being horrible about both of you for the last two weeks,” explained Fred.</p><p>“Sirius and Remus haven’t been letting us read it,” said Anne.</p><p>“And for good reason,” nodded George.</p><p>“What have they been saying exactly?” asked Harry wanting to get the worst over with.</p><p>“Well that Dumbledore is senile, they’re trying to discredit him,” said Ron.</p><p>“Why?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They don’t want people worrying about Voldemort being back, they don’t want people believing Dumbledore,” explained Julian who had been sneaking Remus’ prophet out of the bin every morning to read it.</p><p>“Fair enough,” said Anne, “but how does this affect us?”</p><p>“They don’t want people believing you or Harry either,” said Ron, “they are trying to make people think Harry is attention seeking and will do anything for a bit of attention, such as find a way to enter himself into the tournament even if he was underaged.”</p><p>Harry’s mouth was dropped open in shock.</p><p>“They’ve also been writing about Anne,” muttered Ginny.</p><p>“And what exactly has she done wrong?” screamed harry getting frustrated now.</p><p>“They’re saying that she’s mad,” Ginny blushed.</p><p>“What!!” shouted Harry.</p><p>“Strange dreams, overly emotional,” said Fred, “they are trying to convince people that shes mad.”</p><p>“Shes not mad!” Harry shouted, “she’s sensitive and good at divination there’s a difference isn’t there sis? Anne?” asked Harry confused.</p><p>Harry looked around and saw that the door had been opened and that his sister was no longer in the room.</p><p>“What is going on in here?” asked Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway.</p><p>“We heard shouting,” said Sirius.</p><p>“They’ve been telling us that the Prophet thinks I’m attention seeking and that Anne is mad,” said Harry through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Jesus,” muttered Sirius running up the two flights to Anne’s room.</p><p>“Anne?” he asked knocking on the door, “Anne kiddo open the door please,” he begged.</p><p>There was no answer and the door was still locked.</p><p>“Merlin’s bloody balls,” he seethed Sirius heading back down to the kitchen to find Remus.</p><p>“Moony we’ve got a situation here,” said Sirius.</p><p>“I’m in the middle of something Sirius,” said Remus who was trying to calm down Mr Weasley.</p><p>“The kids know about the prophet,” sighed Sirius.</p><p>“What?” he asked snapping his head round to Sirius.</p><p>“They know everything, Dumbledore being delusional, Harry attention seeking, Anne mad.”</p><p>Sirius didn’t even have time to finish his sentence however before Remus went dashing past him at the speed of light.</p><p>“Anne sweetheart,” said Remus breathlessly having just run up six flights of stairs, “please open the door.”</p><p>“Go away!”</p><p>“It’s Remus, please let me in.”</p><p>There was the soft click of the door being unlocked.</p><p>“I wish you hadn’t found out that way,” sighed Remus sitting down next to her on the bad.</p><p>“You didn’t want me find at all,” she sobbed.</p><p>“I know,” he muttered, “I’m sorry we didn’t tell you but we didn’t want to upset you.”</p><p>“And how’s that working out?” </p><p>“I deserved that,” admitted Remus.</p><p>“Its all true though, I am crazy, Lisa and Mandy realised it years ago.”</p><p>“Sweetheart you are not crazy you are just different, you’re sensitive and emotional. As for your divination you know that’s not you being mad.”</p><p>“And as for the nightmares,” he said stroking her hair, “I’d like to see another girl of your age go through all the same things as you year after year and not be emotionally scarred.”</p><p>“Remus,” said Anne lifting her head off the pillows, “why do I have to be different why can’t I just be normal?”</p><p>“It does seem a bit unfair sometimes does isn’t it,” sighed Remus, “you’ve got enough trouble with Voldemort being after you, but you’ve got autism on top of that which makes it even harder.”</p><p>“I’ve written to Pomfrey, she’s going to send me a batch of dreamless sleep tomorrow, should help you get some catch up.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she said quietly drying her eyes.</p><p>“People are going to start showing up for the meeting soon, want to come down and say hi quickly?”</p><p>“Do I have to?” she mumbled.</p><p>“A lot of people are going to want to meet you, and none of them think you’re mad!” he chortled, “quite a few of them knew your parents.”</p><p>“I guess I could come down for a bit,” she shrugged going back downstairs with Remus.</p><p>“We all sorted Remus?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“Yeah we’re all good.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Remus, we should have warned the kids not to talk about the Prophet,” said Arthur.</p><p>“They were going to find out sooner or later Arthur,” sighed Remus.</p><p>“But it would have been good to not have the bombshell like they did though,” said Sirius.</p><p>Soon members of the Order began to arrive many of them clearly already knew each other because they had fought together during the first war. The Weasleys had to be introduced to everyone though because they had been too busy raising their young family to be in the Order the first time around.</p><p>Anne recognised many of the people already, Professors McGonagall, Hagrid and Snape, and of course Dumbledore himself. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were also joining too.</p><p>One of the arrivals Anne thought she had known for a whole year but it had turned out to be a deatheater in disguise.</p><p>“Anne this is the real Alistar Moody,” said Remus leading her over, “don’t worry this ones not going to try using the unforgiveable curses on you.”</p><p>“What?” asked Mrs Weasley astounded.</p><p>“Were you not aware that he had placed the Imperio curse on classes upon classes of students?” asked Sirius surprised.</p><p>“No I wasn’t,” she muttered.</p><p>Anne held out her hand nervously.</p><p>“So, you’re the one who killed Greyback eh?” asked Moody in his gruff voice.</p><p>“Um, yes sir,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“Good on you,” said Moody before going off to go and talk to Hagrid.</p><p>“This is Emmeline Vance and Deadalus Diggle,” Remus continued as a tall witch arrived with a tiny wizard who was wearing a purple top hat.</p><p>“Good to see you Remus, congratulations on your wedding,” said Emmeline Vance.</p><p>“Thank you, Emmeline, this is Anne, Lily and James daughter,” he said with his arm around her.</p><p>Anne was staring at her shoes and pulling at one of her plaits.</p><p>“I should have known,” smiled Emmeline, “you look so much like her.”</p><p>“It is a great honour to meet you Miss Potter,” said Dedalus shaking her hand vigorously, “I have of course cancelled my subscription to the Prophet, the things they’ve been writing.”</p><p>“Is Mrs Lupin here?” asked Emmeline.</p><p>“She’s just over there, the one with the purple hair,” said Remus indicating Tonks who was chatting with Ginny and Bill who had come for his first meeting today,</p><p>Emmeline and Dedalus went off to introduce themselves to Remus’ new wife.</p><p>The only other person that Anne hadn’t met yet was a woman with light blonde hair.</p><p>“This is Hestia Jones, she was a year younger than us at school,” said Remus introducing Anne to the last person.</p><p>“Hello,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“I see she doesn’t have the gift of the gab from James or Sirius then?” chuckled Hestia.</p><p>“No, Anne’s a bit shy,” Remus admitted.</p><p>“I’m sure that Sirius more than makes up for that!”</p><p>“You could say that yes,” chortled Remus.</p><p>“Have you heard any news about Frank or Alice recently,” she asked quietly.</p><p>“There’s been no change,” sighed Remus.</p><p>“Their son must be getting quite old now?”</p><p>“Neville’s nearly fifteen, in the same year as Harry and Anne.”</p><p>“Do you know him well?” asked Hestia.</p><p>“Um yes,” Anne muttered, “Harry’s in the same as him though.”</p><p>“They look so much like Lily and James don’t they,” she said to Remus.</p><p>“Always have done,” Remus agreed, “but they’re not their parents though.”</p><p>“Oh no of course not,” said Hestia, “they would be so proud of both of you.”</p><p>Anne muttered something about homework and headed up to the safety of her bedroom. She could only take so much of so many new people in one evening, especially ones who kept on comparing her to her parents.</p><p>The other kids were asked to leave the kitchen soon after so they could get on with the meeting. Julian stayed in the kitchen as he was joining along with Tonks and the Weasleys. </p><p>“Hey Anne,” said Fred coming up to her room, “want to listen in on the meeting with us?” he was holding a box of string like objects with ears attached.</p><p>“No thanks,” said Anne getting out her potion’s textbook.</p><p>It was kind of weird to think that half of those people in the kitchen would have known and fought alongside her parents, many of their friends would have died in that war and here they were about to enter another one.</p><p>Anne was just finishing her potions essay a few hours later when she heard a voice outside her door.</p><p>“So, this is where you escape to?”</p><p>Anne looked up from her desk and found Emmeline standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Sorry if I’m disturbing you,” said Emmeline turning to leave.</p><p>“No, it’s ok,” said Anne putting away her essay, “I’ve just finished.”</p><p>“I knew your parents very well.”</p><p>“Who didn’t,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“You must get that a lot I know, they were a great witch and wizard, they were so happy when you were born.”</p><p>Anne looked over at Emmeline.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve heard a lot about my parents today and how much I look like them but that’s where the resemblance stops. I am nothing like my parents I’m not brave, I don’t want to fight.”</p><p>“From what Remus and Albus have been telling me that’s not completely true.”</p><p>“Oh I’m not calling you a liar,” said Emmeline seeing the expression on Anne’s face. “But apparently when you have to be you can be very brave. If the person who can kill Greyback isn’t brave then who is?”</p><p>“That was a one off,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“Bravery comes in all shapes and sizes,” said Emmeline, “there is the Gryffindor bravery, rash and always ready for a fight, and then there’s the Ravenclaw version, you prefer to talk things out and then only fight if you have to.”</p><p>Anne nodded slightly.</p><p>“That means you’re still brave if you will fight for what’s right, just because you don’t look it doesn’t mean you’re not strong.”</p><p>“Thanks,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“And ignore the prophet, its not even worth the compost heap.”</p><p>Anne grinned and headed back downstairs with Emmeline; some people had already gone home but others were getting ready for dinner.</p><p>“You alright sweetheart?” asked Remus from where he was sitting with Tonks at the kitchen table.</p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p>“We’ve been getting acquainted Remus,” beamed Emmeline, “did I ever tell you about the time that I had to get James and Sirius out of a muggle prison for dangerous driving of that flying motorbike of his?”</p><p>“No,” said Fred.</p><p>“Do tell us more,” agreed George.</p><p>“I think you’ve made yourself some new friends Emmeline,” chuckled Remus as the Weasleys, Harry and Anne listened intently to hear her story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Attack of the Dementors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Summer holiday began to pass by quite normally after this. Well as normal as can be expected when they were all living at the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The house was full of people popping in and out even when there wasn’t a meeting, not to mention the fact that the Weasleys were now living there too.</p><p>Anne spent a lot of the Summer holidays in her room with the door shut, it was the easiest way to keep away from the chaos of the house, and fortunately her room was on the fifth floor so unless anyone was actually looking for her, they were highly unlikely to drop in by mistake.</p><p>She was occasionally joined in her room by Julian or Irwin if he happened to be visiting. Even though it was only three weeks into the holidays Anne had already finished all her holiday homework, she would have finished it earlier if they hadn’t been preparing for a wedding in the first week.</p><p>Sometimes Anne would go downstairs to talk to whoever seemed to be around that day, usually at least some of the Weasleys, Sirius and Tonks if they weren’t on a mission or at work, and always Remus. </p><p>As well as this every Friday Anne went over to the Scamander’s to help with Arts and Crafts day. There was now a very strict rule that glitter did not belong on peoples faces after Julian got glitter stuck on his face for a fortnight last February after Averett had thrown it at him.</p><p>Other than this Anne didn’t really leave the house much, she didn’t really like London it was too busy for her. Some of the others went out sometimes but there were very strict rules, don’t go out on your own, always take your wand, don’t get lost, and be back in time for dinner.</p><p>The Weasleys and Harry went exploring muggle London every other day. They were quite used to dressing in muggle clothes so that wasn’t a problem. They’d go shopping or go to cinema, sometimes just for a walk in the park.</p><p>One day about three weeks into the holidays Anne was just putting the finishing touches to her History of Magic essay, which was her final essay.</p><p>“Hey little Sis,” said Harry letting himself without knocking and flopping down onto Anne’s bed.</p><p>“I’m bored,” he moaned.</p><p>“Ron will be back tomorrow,” Anne reminded him as she dried her essay. The Weasleys had gone back to the Burrow for a few days but were all coming back tomorrow afternoon in time for the next Order meeting.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m bored now!”</p><p>“Find something to do then,” said Anne logically, “how about your homework?”</p><p>Harry sat up and gave his sister a meaningful look.</p><p>“You can’t be serious?” he asked, “term doesn’t start up again for other five weeks!”</p><p>Anne shrugged as she put her history textbooks safely away on her bookshelf.</p><p>“Let’s go do something fun!” said Harry. </p><p>“We can’t get into any trouble today,” Anne pointed out, “it’s the full moon tonight, and Tonks is working late.”</p><p>“You’re so boring,” Harry groaned, “lets at least get out for a bit yeah?”</p><p>Anne knew that her brother wouldn’t leave her alone until she gave into him.</p><p>“Hey Sirius, can we go pick up some pizzas?” asked Harry.</p><p>There was a pizza place about ten minutes away but between walking both ways and waiting for the food that was at least a forty-minute excursion, long enough to cure Harry of his cabin fever.</p><p>“Yes alright,” said Sirius, “but only because it’s Dobby’s day off.”</p><p>“You two got your wands?” asked Remus.</p><p>Remus looked exhausted but seeing as he would be transforming in only a few hours that was hardly surprising.</p><p>“When don’t we?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Ok well only use them in an emergency,” said Remus.</p><p>“And make sure the muggles aren’t watching,” parroted Harry and Anne.</p><p>“Get on with you,” chuckled Sirius, “and bring back some garlic bread!” he called as they headed out into the street.</p><p>Harry was just happy to get out of the house and was practically bouncing down the road breathing in the fresh air. Anne was trailing behind him but only by a few metres.</p><p>They reached the pizza place and placed their order, twenty minutes later they were leaving the shop with five pizzas and two lots of garlic bread. Both of them were carrying the pizzas but fortunately it wasn’t too far back to the house.</p><p>Harry wasn’t quite bouncing anymore because he was laden down with pizza boxes, but he still seemed very happy to be out of the house.</p><p>They were walking down an alleyway when suddenly Harry stopped whistling and Anne gave a slight shiver.</p><p>“Does something feel funny to you?” asked Harry nervously.</p><p>It had been boiling hot but there was now a slight chill in the air, there was definitely something not quite right. There was also the feeling that they’d never be happy again.</p><p>Harry and Anne tried to sprint for the end of the alleyway, but it was too late, their path was blocked by two dementors.</p><p>Anne started hearing her parents last few moments which she always heard when she encountered a dementor</p><p>One of the dementors attacked Anne and the other Harry. Harry had learnt how to defend himself against a dementor when back in their third year, but Anne had never learnt. The dementor started trying to suck out her soul, where was Harry!</p><p>Just when it felt like it would be too late, the dementor was chased away by a silver stag, and the two dementors disappeared just as suddenly as they had appeared.</p><p>“You ok Sis?” asked Harry who still had his wand out.</p><p>There was no answer, Anne was too shaken up, she had nearly just lost her soul.</p><p>“Come on Sis,” said Harry leaving behind the pizza boxes they had dropped on the pavement, “let’s get you home.”</p><p>Harry walked the last five minutes back to the house with his arm around Anne’s waist leading her back and his other hand holding his wand out in case there were any more dementors.</p><p>Fortunately, there weren’t too many muggles, and the ones they did see just thought Harry was holding a stick.</p><p>“There you are!” exclaimed Sirius as they came back into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, “finally I’m starving!”</p><p>“But where’s the food?” he asked confused seeing how both Anne and Harry were empty handed.</p><p>“We dropped it,” said Harry.</p><p>“Dropped it!” said Sirius, “why didn’t you go back for some more then?”</p><p>“What happened?” asked Remus nervously looking from Anne who was white as a sheet to Harry who was still holding his wand out.</p><p>“Dementors.”</p><p>“What the fuck!” shouted Sirius. “Dementors! What were they doing?”</p><p>“From the looks of it,” said Harry sitting down in a chair, “waiting for us.”</p><p>“Are you two alright?” asked Remus coming over to check Anne’s forehead, she was still as white as a sheet and looked like she might faint at any moment. Anne had been leaning against the kitchen wall and had just sunken down to a heap on the floor.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine,” garbled Harry, “but I think to tried to suck out Anne’s soul.”</p><p>“What?” asked Remus shocked, “Harry are you sure?”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“Merlin’s bloody balls,” said Sirius with his head in his hands.</p><p>“Sweetheart can you hear me,” said Remus crouching down to Anne’s level.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“Anne darling you’ve got to respond to me,” he cried nervously, “otherwise I won’t know if you’re alright.”</p><p>“Can you hear me!” Remus almost shouted.</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered.</p><p>“Are you ok kiddo?” asked Sirius crouching down on the floor next to Remus.</p><p>“What a stupid question Sirius!” said Remus turning on him, “she’s nearly just had her soul sucked out of course she’s not bloody ok!”</p><p>“Um guys,” said Harry, “we’ve got mail.”</p><p>An owl had just flown into the kitchen dropped a letter and then flown straight back out through the fireplace.</p><p>“What?” asked Sirius getting up and heading over to Harry.</p><p>Harry fumbled with the envelope and eventually opened it.</p><p>“They’re expelling me,” said Harry in a blank tone.</p><p>“What?” asked Sirius confused, “but they can’t can they?”</p><p>He took the letter from Harry and read it over several times hoping to find that they were wrong.</p><p>“It’s a first offence,” said Remus as he checked Anne’s pulse, “but maybe because it was in a highly populated area?”</p><p>“The ministry still can’t expel him,” said Sirius, “can they?” he asked uncertainly.</p><p>“I don’t know Sirius,” said Remus as he fetched a bar of chocolate from the kitchen cupboard, “I hope not.”</p><p>Remus divided the chocolate up and gave a third to Harry who started to wolf it down very quickly and kept the rest for Anne.</p><p>“Anne come on you’ve got to have some chocolate,” said Remus handing her a small piece.</p><p>“You’ll feel better Sis really,” agreed Harry.</p><p>Anne shrugged and took a very small bite, a small amount of colour did return to Anne’s face, and even if Anne didn’t feel any better yet everyone else did.</p><p>There was at this moment a second owl that flew in through the fire place, dropped a letter and left again.</p><p>Harry sighed in relief and then read the letter out to the room.</p><p>Dear Mr Potter,<br/>Further to our letter of approximately twenty-two minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing of the 31st of July at which time an official decision will be taken.</p><p>Following discussion with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries.</p><p>With best wishes, Mafalda Hopkirk</p><p>“Well done Dumbledore,” said Sirius beaming, “always saves the day.”</p><p>“Happy birthday to me,” moaned Harry seeing the date of the hearing.</p><p>“That does seem a little bit harsh,” agreed Sirius, “you want to go pick up some more pizzas?”</p><p>“Sure,” said Harry feeling better now that he had not definitely been expelled.</p><p>“You stay here with Anne Moony, try not to do too much, its still full moon in three hours,” said Sirius as he left with Harry.</p><p>“At least he’s not expelled,” muttered Remus, “you feeling any better?”</p><p>“Just a bit,” said Anne who had been nibbling at her chocolate, </p><p>“Come on let’s get you up to bed,” said Remus helping Anne up off the floor, she was still quite weak from the dementor attack, so Remus helped her up to her room.</p><p>Anne got changed into her pyjamas and Remus came back in a few minutes later.</p><p>“We’re out of dreamless sleep again, I’ll write to Poppy in the morning.”</p><p>“Come here,” he said pulling her in for a hug, “do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>“Not really,” she muttered.</p><p>“Maybe later?” he asked undoing her hair and stroking it out.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Remus had just finished brushing out and redoing Anne’s plaits when Julian arrived with two large pizzas.</p><p>“Remus,” said Julian, “it’s half eight.”</p><p>“What?” asked Remus shocked, “Merlin.”</p><p>Remus dashed from the room, full moon was in less than an hour, he had to get ready.</p><p>“So Dementors huh?” asked Julian as put the boxes down on the bed.</p><p>“Don’t want to talk about it?”</p><p>Anne shook her head.</p><p>“Fair enough,” said Julian as he got himself a slice of pizza.</p><p>Julian told Anne about how Averett had tried to sneak into Newts menagerie today to play with the kelpie, and about the story that Aislynn had written that afternoon. He occasionally reminded her to eat some food as she tended to forget, especially when she was upset about something.</p><p>“Is she ok?” asked Tonks popping her head in at just gone eleven.</p><p>“She took a while, but she eventually dropped off,” whispered Julian</p><p>He had promised Remus that he would keep an eye on Anne for him tonight in case there were any problems because they had run out of dreamless sleep. Remus would have looked after Anne himself, but he was currently a bit preoccupied transforming into a werewolf in the attic.</p><p>“Don’t worry Julian I’ll take over,” said Tonks taking off her jacket.</p><p>“You sure?” asked Julian.</p><p>“Do you think I’m going to get any sleep anyway tonight?” asked Tonks, “my husband is currently running about on the next floor as a werewolf.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” yawned Julian as he went through to his own room giving Sirius a quick nod of greeting who was guarding the attic in the corridor.</p><p>When Remus woke up the next morning he was in agony as usual, but his first thought was not food like it usually was after a transformation. The first thing he had to do was check in on Anne, she’d been attacked by ruddy dementors for Merlin’s sake! He also needed to write to Poppy.</p><p>It was only half past five in the morning so Remus went down to Anne’s room as quietly as he possible could. He opened the door and found both Anne and Tonks fast asleep on the bed, Tonks was lying on top of the bed and was still fully dressed apart from her jacket which she had left strewn on the floor.</p><p>When Sirius woke up in the corridor at seven o’clock, he went to wake Anne up and found that Anne was already awake reading a book in bed but next to her both Remus and Tonks were fast asleep under the duvet.</p><p>“Morning kiddo, you feeling any better?” he asked.</p><p>Anne nodded and indicated that Sirius had to be quiet so as not to wake up the sleeping couple.</p><p>“Make sure he’s awake in time for breakfast,” chuckled Sirius, “I’m going to go write to Pomfrey.”</p><p>At eight o’clock she started gently nudging Remus and Tonks so that they could both get some breakfast.</p><p>“What?” asked Tonks confused when she realised that she had not only been asleep, but that Remus was there too.</p><p>“You fell asleep,” said Anne, “when I woke up Remus was here too, it’s kind of cute really.”</p><p>“Morning Dear,” yawned Remus, “what times breakfast?”</p><p>“In about five minutes,” chuckled Anne as she left the room.</p><p>“I hear you had a sleepover last night little Sis,” laughed Harry over breakfast.</p><p>“why do you always call me ‘little Sis’?” she asked as she ate her strawberries.</p><p>“Because you’re smaller than me,” answered Harry beaming, “also I’m twenty minutes older than you.”</p><p>“So, what are we going to do about this trial?” said Remus.</p><p>“They can’t expel you, it was only your first offence,” said Tonks.</p><p>“Well if you do get expelled, you’ll get to spend even more time with your favourite house elves,” chortled Sirius.</p><p>Dobby had been particularly excited about the thought of Harry getting expelled, not because of Harry having to leave school, but because Dobby would get to see Harry more often, not only in the holidays.</p><p>“As much as I love you Dobs,” said Harry, “I think I’d much rather go back to school in September.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne woke up on her birthday but there was no brother pouncing on her like there usually would be. Kreacher had laid out her clothes for the trial today, she was the only witness to the attack so she had to attend the hearing.</p><p>There was a knee length black skirt, a light blue silk blouse and a pair of nylon tights and her black high heels which she usually only wore for special occasions, but she knew they had to make a good impression today.</p><p>She got out of bed and brushed out her hair.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>“You awake Anne?” asked Tonks who had just gotten up.</p><p>“Yeah,” she sighed.</p><p>“Do you want me to do that hair for you?”</p><p>Anne shrugged and handed Tonks the hairbrush.</p><p>Tonks brushed Anne’s hair into one long neat plait rather than her usual two braids, and then Anne got dressed checking carefully for holes in the tights as she pulled them on.</p><p>“Wow you two look four years older, you sure you’re not starting apprenticeships at the ministry?” chuckled Julian when Harry and Anne came down into the kitchen.</p><p>Harry was wearing a dark suit with a tie, Remus had even somehow managed to flatten Harry’s hair for once using copious amounts of Sleakeasys Hair Potion.</p><p>Harry gave Julian an ominous glare.</p><p>“I’d best get to work,” said Julian leaving via the flu, it was only half past six, Julian didn’t usually leave for at least an hour or two.</p><p>“Is Master Harry and Mistress Anne not hungry?” asked Kreacher when they both left their plates untouched.</p><p>“Not really no,” muttered Harry.</p><p>“Its lovely Kreacher,” assured Anne, “we’re just not very hungry.”</p><p>“We should get going,” said Arthur.</p><p>“We’ll see you both in a few hours,” said Remus.</p><p>“Whatever happens we’re going to celebrate,” said Sirius, “my kids don’t turn fifteen every day.”</p><p>Mr Weasley, Harry and Anne took the underground and stopped outside a muggle phonebox. Mr. Weasley usually apparated to work but today he was going the muggle way today because of the trial.</p><p>“Are we at the right place Mr. Weasley?” asked Harry uncertainly as they all crammed into the phone box.</p><p>“Oh yes,” said Mr Weasley as he typed out the number, 62442.</p><p>A voice appeared within the box.</p><p>“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.”</p><p>“Um,” stuttered Mr Weasley , “Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office, here to escort Harry and Anne Potter to a disciplinary hearing.”</p><p>“Visitors to the ministry please attach the badges to your robes.”</p><p>Anne was handed a badge saying Anne Potter, Key Witness.</p><p>The phone box suddenly began to move and they were soon in the atrium of the ministry of magic. There appeared to be a wizened old man waiting for them at the visitors entrance.</p><p>“Arthur Thank Merlin!” exclaimed the old man, “I just write to your wife I hoped it wouldn’t be too late.”</p><p>“Whatever is the matter Perkins?”</p><p>“They’ve moved the hearing, old court room ten at eight o’clock.”</p><p>“What!” shouted Mr. Weasley, “Old Court Room Ten? But it wasn’t supposed to be till ten o’clock.”</p><p>“I know but you’ve got to get going.”</p><p>“You’re right,” exclaimed Mr Weasley, “they’re starting in ten minutes.”</p><p>Mr Weasley, Harry and Anne quickly scrambled into a lift and headed down to the court rooms.</p><p>The lift stopped on several floors including a tiled floor called the Department of Ministries. They had to get off here as the lift didn’t even go as far down as the old court rooms, they ran down the stairs and reached the courtroom at second before eight o’clock.</p><p>“Good luck,” said Mr Weasley patting Harry on the back.</p><p>“Can’t you come with us?” asked Harry desperately.</p><p>“No, I’m afraid not, you’ll be fine you’ve done nothing wrong Harry.”</p><p>Harry opened the door and walked into the courtroom followed by Anne. Harry was slightly shocked this was the same room he had seen in the pensive during the deatheater trials, and the room was full of just over fifty witches and wizards looking down at them imposingly.</p><p>“Mr Potter, you are very nearly late,” snarled Fudge. It was almost as if he had wanted Harry to be late.</p><p>Harry took the seat in the middle of the room and was relieved when the chains didn’t grab his arms. Anne sat down in another chair close to Harry’s.</p><p>Anne looked around at the court, there was Fudge, an woman who was wearing a bright pink hairbow with her robes and somebody that Anne had known since she was a tiny little girl. Percy Weasley was sat next to the Minister taking the court notes!</p><p>She knew that Percy had always supported the ministry but being actively involved in trying to expel Harry?</p><p>“Disciplinary hearing of the thirty first of July, into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.”</p><p>“Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley.”</p><p>“Witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” said Dumbledore who had just popped into the court room as if out of nowhere.</p><p>“Dumbledore?” stuttered Fudge, “I see you got my message about the time and place being changed?”</p><p>“I must have missed it but fortunately I was three hours early.”</p><p>The Wizengammot were muttering and staring at Dumbledore as he sat in his chair that he had just conjured. </p><p>“Right so the charges,” stuttered Fudge who still looked slightly disconcerted.</p><p>“Mr Potter performed a patronus charm in a highly populated muggle area, on the twenty-third of July at one minute past seven, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875 and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks’ Statute of Secrecy.”</p><p>“You are Harry Potter of number twelve Grimmauld Place,” asked Fudge peering at Harry over his parchment.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did you conjure a patronus on the night of the twenty third of July?”</p><p>“Yes but”</p><p>“Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?”</p><p>“Yes but”</p><p>“Knowing that you were in an area full of muggles?”</p><p>“Yes!” said Harry getting fed up, “I only used it because of.”</p><p>“Wait a moment,” said the woman with a monocle, “You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?”</p><p>“Yes because of the,”</p><p>“A corporeal Patronus?”</p><p>“A what?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Did it have a form Harry?” muttered Anne.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it’s a stag always a stag.”</p><p>“Always?” exclaimed Madam Bones astounded, “you have done this before now?”</p><p>“Yes!” said Harry getting impatient, “I’ve been able to do it for a year, Uncle Sirius taught me in third year.”</p><p>“Impressive, a true Patronus at your age is very impressive.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t how impressive the magic it was make it worse?” scowled Fudge.</p><p>Anne flinched at the little nod that Percy gave at this.</p><p>“I only did it because of the Dementors!” shouted Harry.</p><p>“Dementors?” asked Madam Bones, “what Dementors?”</p><p>“The two that we bumped into down that alleyway, they tried to kiss me and Anne, my sister nearly lost her soul!”</p><p>“Don’t be so ridiculous boy,” smirked Fudge, “there are no dementors in London they are all at Azkaban.”</p><p>“Dementors are a perfect cover story, muggles can’t see dementors, and you haven’t got any witnesses.”</p><p>“I’m not lying,” shouted Harry over another outbreak of muttering, “they went for me and Anne, if I hadn’t cast a Patronus my sister wouldn’t have a soul!”</p><p>“Not to mention the fact,” added Professor Dumbledore “that there actually was a witness.”</p><p>“I meant a reliable witness,” said Fudge, “one who is not a sibling of the accused, and also a witness whose mental stability is not,” he smirked for a moment, “questionable.”</p><p>“Anne’s not mad!” said Harry, “its you lot who are mad for not believing me!”</p><p>“Yes thank you Harry,” said Dumbledore gently.</p><p>“Miss Potter is not mentally unstable she is very emotional and also autistic. This means that she reacts to things worse than other people might.”</p><p>“This still doesn’t the prophetic visions she says she has, if thats not mad what is?”</p><p>“Decent ability at Divination?” offered Dumbledore, “Anne’s dream are real and they are the reason that Anne was able to kill Greyback a year ago.”</p><p>Fudge decided to let the point drop and they began to question the witness.</p><p>“Miss Potter,” began Madam Bones, “could you explain the Dementors please?”</p><p>Anne looked up at her nervously.</p><p>“Um, they were terrifying,” she stuttered, “we were walking home from getting some dinner at a local place. Suddenly it went cold, it had been a very warm summers evening. Harry and I stood still suddenly, I started to hear the screaming that I associate with Dementors.”</p><p>“Screaming?” asked Madam Bones.</p><p>“The Dementors make you remember your worst memory, which for me is,” she stopped for a moment and pulled at her plait, “my parents last moments, trying to stop Voldemort from getting to me and Harry.”</p><p>A couple of people in the court drew in a collected breath at Anne mentioning Voldemorts name.</p><p>“What happened next?”</p><p>“One of the Dementors went for me and the other for Harry. It pinned me up against the wall and I could see under its cloak. It was fleshy as if the skin had been removed from a living head.”</p><p>A couple of people shuddered again.</p><p>“It started to suck out my soul, I felt as if I would never be happy again there wasn’t any point. Just as I was about to give up, and the Dementor was about to take the last of my soul, Harry cast his Patronus, the two Dementors glided away and I got my soul back.”</p><p>“Is this what happened?” asked Madam Bones turning to Harry.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what happened, I had to help Anne home because she was really shaken up, Uncle Remus was in the middle of giving us both chocolate when we got the letter saying that I’d been expelled.”</p><p>“What I’m confused about,” said Fudge, “I mean the odds of Dementors wondering around a crowded city like London without being noticed.”</p><p>“I don’t think it was a coincidence Minister,” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“What do you mean by that?” barked Fudge.</p><p>“That they were sent there, either by the someone at the ministry or someone else.”</p><p>“What do you mean someone else?” snarled Fudge.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” said Dumbledore calmly.</p><p>“I am certain that I would be aware if there were dementors missing from ministry control.”</p><p>“Is it possible that someone from the ministry sent them?” asked Dumbledore curiously.</p><p>“What!” screamed Fudge.</p><p>The woman in pink bow sitting next to Fudge was smiling ominously.</p><p>“Professor Dumbledore,” she simpered, “I’m sure that you must be mistaken.”</p><p>“In that case I suggest that you put an inquiry as to why two dementors are outside of ministry control.”</p><p>“We are digressing Dumbledore, it is not the behaviour if the demntors fictional or not that we are discussing today but Mr Potters actions,” said Fudge trying to regain control of the trial.</p><p>“But if the dementors were there,” explained Dumbledore, “then Harry was fighting for his and his sisters soul, if he hadn’t cast the spell neither he or his sister would be here today.”</p><p>“And what about the highly muggle populated area?” interjected Fudge.</p><p>“The alleyway was completely deserted, no muggles saw anything,” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Yes well, that highly convenient isn’t it,” said Fudge.</p><p>“I still think that Harry Potter should be expelled,” said Fudge.</p><p>“But this is his first offence, he never even got a warning,” pointed out Dumbledore.</p><p>“I was confused as to why we were confiscating his wand after the first offence,” said Bones, “I wouldn’t have sent the letter if you hadn’t asked me to Cornelius.”</p><p>Fudge blushed slightly.</p><p>“Minister,” said Madam Bones, “as we have heard all the evidence I think the court should come to a decision.”</p><p>“Fine,” glared Fudge.</p><p>“Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?” asked Madam Bones.</p><p>Many wizards and witched raised their hands including Madam Bones</p><p>“And those in favour of conviction?”</p><p>About six people raised their hands including Fudge and the woman with the hair bow.</p><p>“Cleared of all charges,” spat Fudge.</p><p>The court got up and started to leave, Dumbledore left the dungeon without stopping to talk to either Harry or Anne once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Surprise!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think we can go,” muttered Harry once no one said anything.</p><p>Harry got slowly out of the chair, nobody stopped him.</p><p>Harry and Anne legged it for the door before anyone decided to change their minds.</p><p>“How’d it go Harry?” asked Mr Weasley, “Dumbledore didn’t say.”</p><p>“Cleared off all charges,” beamed Harry.</p><p>“That’s wonderful Harry!” exclaimed Mr Weasley giving them both a hug.</p><p>“Could I have a word quickly?” asked a deep voice.</p><p>They turned around to see Madam Bones.</p><p>“I wish to apologise for the events of today, if the minister hadn’t insisted.”</p><p>“This wasn’t your fault Amelia,” said Mr Weasley.</p><p>“Thank you, Arthur,” she replied feeling slightly better and turning to leave. “Oh, and by the way, Happy Birthday to both of you.”</p><p>“She’s right,” stuttered Harry, “it is our birthday!”</p><p>“Let’s get you two home,” said Mr Weasley beaming.</p><p>When they got home half an hour later, Remus and Sirius were waiting for them eagerly on the front steps.</p><p>“Oh no you two can’t go in,” said Sirius blocking the doorway, “it’s time for your birthday surprise.”</p><p>“How’d it go?” asked Remus.</p><p>“Cleared of all charges,” said Harry.</p><p>“I should get back to work,” said Mr Weasley, “see you all tonight.”</p><p>Remus and Sirius took Harry and Anne to the cinema and then they spent an afternoon in the park. It was kind of weird to think that they weren’t going to be getting a birthday party that night, they usually would have all their friend’s round for a sleepover. </p><p>As they were living at Grimmauld Place so they could hide from Voldemort and his supporters, having so many people round was not a good idea.</p><p>“Do you want to go open presents and then we can get a takeaway later?” asked Sirius at about five o’clock.</p><p>“Sure,” shrugged Harry getting up from where he had been lying in the grass.</p><p>They got back to the house and it seemed to be completely empty. Grimmauld Place was never empty, there was always someone there, one of the Weasleys, a member of the Order or maybe one of the two house elves.</p><p>“Hello?” called Harry in the hallway.</p><p>“Hello?” he repeated going into the sitting room where the presents were being kept.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” asked Anne turning on the light in the sitting room.</p><p>“Surprise!!” yelled about thirty people jumping out from behind sofas and bookcases.<br/>The sitting room had been transformed, it was full of banners, some were birthday banners, but others said Congratulations, there was even a multi coloured banner reading He Got Off!!!</p><p>There were also multi coloured streamers and balloons floating all around the room. The room was beyond packed, every from the Order was there, except from Snape who had managed to find some excuse to miss the party and Dumbledore who was busy that evening. Even Professor McGonagall and Hagrid had come.</p><p>The whole Scamander family had come, they already knew the address of the house as Irwin and Rolf came round every few days to visit their friends occasionally accompanied by the twins who loved Grimmauld Place because it was great to play hide and seek in because the house was so big.</p><p>All the Weasleys were there including Bill who had his arm around the waist of none other than Fleur Delacour. The only two missing were Charlie who was in Romania and Percy.</p><p>Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood had also come, as had Hermione and her parents.</p><p>“Happy Birthday!” screamed Averett and Aislynn jumping out from behind the sofa and coming to give Anne and Harry a hug.</p><p>Averett and Aislynn were now eight years old and would be starting Hogwarts in only three years. Whereas their father Landon and their two older brothers Rolf and Irwin had dark red hair, Averett and Aislynn’s hair was nearly jet black like their mothers.</p><p>“Thank you,” said Anne returning Aislynn’s hug and taking a tiny bouquet of wildflowers from her that Aislynn had picked for her that afternoon.</p><p>“Wow!” exclaimed Harry, “there are a lot of people here, is there a meeting or something?”</p><p>“Nope,” said Tonks, “this is all for you, we’ve been getting ready all day.”</p><p>“I told you we were going to celebrate however the trial went, but now we’ve got double the reason to celebrate,” beamed Sirius.</p><p>“Also double the kids means double the party,” added Remus.</p><p>“So this is why we weren’t allowed in the house earlier?” asked Harry, “you were all busy getting ready for the party?”</p><p>“Correct young Harry,” said Fred.</p><p>There were two huge tables running along one edge of the sitting room which were full to bursting with food which Mrs Weasley, Dobby and Kreacher had been making all day. There was baked potatoes, quiche, mini pizzas, tiny burgers, sandwiches, crudités and that was just the savoury table. The other table was even more full, there was a chocolate fountain with marshmallows and strawberries for dipping, pink and white iced petit fours, tiny meringues, and of course a massive birthday cake, the bottom half was chocolate fudge and the top half was a plain sponge cake with strawberry frosting.</p><p>Anne helped herself to a burger and some crudités before she dived into the second table sweet tooth first. She was halfway through loading a plate with a piece of strawberry frosted birthday cake, some chocolate strawberries and some meringues when she was approached by Fleur.</p><p>“Bonjour Anne, Bonne Anniversaire!”</p><p>“Merci Fleur, thank you so much for coming.”</p><p>“Oh it was nothing,” Fleur gushed, “you and Harry were so nice to me last year it was a pleasure to come.”</p><p>“So what’s this with you and Bill?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Fleur with a glint in her eye.</p><p>“You have good taste, Bill’s a good guy.”</p><p>“And good looking with it,” chuckled Fleur going off to go and talk to Harry.</p><p>“There aren’t too many people here for you are there?” asked Remus coming up to her after a while, “I would have warned you, but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”</p><p>“It’s great Remus, its lovely to see everyone,” said Anne, “besides if it gets a bit much I can escape up to my room.”</p><p>“Not to mention,” she chuckled looking over to Harry, “the man of the hour is having the time of his life.”</p><p>Harry had spent the last half an hour explaining the events of the trial to all the guests, and his impersonation of an irate Fudge seemed to get better every single time that he told the story.</p><p>“Who wants presents?” asked Sirius over the crowd after everyone had been talking for about an hour.</p><p>“Me!” called Harry sticking his hand in the air and dashing over to the huge pile of presents on the edge of the room.</p><p>There were two piles of presents and Harry dived into his gifts headfirst.</p><p>Everyone had brought presents, some people it was just chocolate frogs or a gift certificate for Flourish and Blott’s, even the people who didn’t know Anne that well yet knew how much of a reader she was.</p><p>There was even a present from Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“I know you’re better at charms than Transfiguration, but you are still a very gifted student in my subject,” she said as Anne picked up a small rectangular parcel, “I thought you might appreciate this.”</p><p>Anne opened the parcel and found a copy of The Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.</p><p>“I already have this book,” said Anne confused, “it’s a set book for first and second years.”</p><p>“Open it,” she chuckled.</p><p>On the flyleaf in navy blue ink, the book was signed Emeric Switch.</p><p>“It’s signed,” she stuttered.</p><p>“Keep going.”</p><p>Anne flicked through the rest of the book and found that it had actually been annotated by the author.</p><p>“How?” Anne asked confused.</p><p>“Emeric was a good friend of mine, he left that to me before he died to give to any student that I thought would appreciate it the most, that is you.”</p><p>“Woah,” muttered Irwin looking over Anne’s shoulder.</p><p>“Could I borrow that please Anne?” asked Landon who was an academic who wrote on Transfiguration himself.</p><p>“Sure,” said Anne handing Landon the book as she continued to unwrap her presents.</p><p>Anne got old photographs from Moody and Hestia Jones; Moody had given her a copy of a photograph of the original Order of The Phoenix. Lily and James were stood at the front of the group next to Frank and Alice Longbottom all four of them were beaming.</p><p>Hestia Jones had given her something very different though. All of the photos of her parents usually didn’t include her mother until later on and nearly always included Peter if Lily actually was in the picture.</p><p>These photographs were different though, Hestia had been in the year below Lily at school, but Frank and Alice had been a year older. The photographs Hestia had given her had been taken of Hestia, Alice and Lily when they were all in the Order together.</p><p>The photo on the top of the pile was of Hestia, Lily and Alice sat on a garden wall laughing at something off camera.</p><p>“We were all very good friends, apart from Emmeline we were some of the only women in the Order and Emmeline was older than us,” Hestia explained, “when that picture was taken Fabian and Gideon had just played a prank on Aberforth on the other side of the garden. They were Fred and George’s uncles and predecessors.”</p><p>Anne found herself looking at a picture of a heavily pregnant Alice sat next to an even larger Lily because Lily was expecting twins. They were both laughing on the sofa eating large amounts of chocolate.</p><p>“I think you three were born about a fortnight after that photo,” said Hestia.</p><p>There was another picture of Frank, Alice, Lily and James enjoying a joke.</p><p>Looking at the photos it seemed that Neville looked like his father apart from the fact that he had his mother’s face.</p><p>The best photo of the lot though had been taken when her and Harry were about six months old.</p><p>“We had to set up a kind of creche during Order meetings,” chuckled Hestia, “there were three babies of the same age, Neville’s only a day older than you, and all of your parents were in the Order. We had to set up a playpen on the edge of the room that the meeting was in, it was sometimes a struggle to concentrate because we all wanted to play with you.”</p><p>In the picture they were all about six months, James was holding Harry and Harry was trying to steal his glasses, Frank was holding Neville and Alice was looking extremally proud because she was holding Anne whilst Lily took the photograph. Frank was helping Neville wave his little fist at the camera and Alice was rocking Anne gently back and forth in her arms.</p><p>Anne looked at the photos for a few minutes.</p><p>“Do you mind if I show these to Neville?” </p><p>“Of course,” said Hestia, “I wish I’d kept better touch with you two and Neville,” she muttered, “but after the war….”</p><p>“It’s ok,” said Anne, “I understand it must have been hard losing your two best friends so close together, seeing us would have just reminded you of them.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like the photos,” Hestia beamed before going off to talk to Emmeline.</p><p>Julian and Sirius had given her a large variety of new records for her record player, including a record by The New Seekers.</p><p>By the end of last year, the Ravenclaw common room had started to look forward to their daily music fix. This led to eight-nine o’clock every evening becoming music hour and they would all play their favourite records. The desks would get cleared of books, the only reason the desks were used for during that hour was for dancing on top off.</p><p>The Ravenclaw Common Room was usually fairly dignified, full of people studying or playing chess quietly, but one hour a day, they let out their creative side and enjoyed music.</p><p>Anne was surprised to find towards the bottom of the pile of presents a parcel from Brenda Poteger.</p><p>“Dear Anne,</p><p>Thank you for being so nice to my niece Brenda and for saving her from that werewolf a few years back. Me and my wife have been looking after Brenda since her parents died in a car crash when she was five. </p><p>We were all very surprised when we found out she was a witch and when she was invited to attend Hogwarts. We’re all very happy that our Brenda has settled in so well to her school.</p><p>Brenda told me that you’re a huge fan of the Seekers and that you’ve been introducing the rest of the Common Room to ‘muggle’ music as you call it, I hope that you introduce them to The Carpenters at some point.</p><p>Hope you and your brother Harry have a lovely birthday, thank you again Keith Poteger.</p><p>P.S. I’ll send you tickets for our next reunion show.”</p><p>As well as the letter there was a record and a photograph both of which had been signed by Keith, Judith, Bruce and Athol.</p><p>“What you got there?” asked Remus.</p><p>Anne was beyond words, so she passed the letter and the gifts to Remus.</p><p>“Wow,” muttered Remus, “who’s this Brenda girl?”</p><p>“A Ravenclaw, she’s in the year below Luna.”</p><p>Tonks was going to take her shopping in muggle London again, but this time Fleur decided she wanted to join them, and they were going to have a girls day out.</p><p> </p><p>The Scamanders had given her a hardcopy illustrated set of the Iliad and the Odyssey.</p><p>Remus had given her the usual books as well as some battery-operated candles. </p><p>“I know you get scared of lit candles and they don’t have electricity at Hogwarts, but these just have a switch on the bottom.”</p><p>“Thanks Remus,” said Anne, she was already worried that she was going to burn herself on the candles at school, she even got scared when holding long ones in case the dripping wax burnt her. </p><p>“So we’ve done food and presents,” muttered Sirius counting on his fingers, “we must be forgetting something, oh yes I believe I had a request to re watch one of the films from last year,” he grinned, pulling out a tape of Monty Python’s Life Of Brian.</p><p>“I think we should get the twins home,” said Gwen quickly trying to get Averett and Aislynn out of the house before they were introduced to Monty Python at the young age of eight.</p><p>Quite a few of the adults left at this point, but all the Weasleys stayed as they lived there, including Bill and Fleur. Rolf and Irwin watched the film too as they were staying the night. Hestia and Emmeline also stayed to find out what all the fuss was about. Professor McGonalgall settled herself into the sofa between Remus and Sirius remembering listening into one of their Monty Python records late at night nearly twenty years ago, she was eager to try and put some faces to the voices.</p><p>Anne sat down in front of Remus and Tonks leaning against the sofa and Irwin sat down next to her.</p><p>Sirius dimmed the lights and the film came on the television.</p><p>By the end of the film it was nearly eleven o’clock and the adults went home, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus Tonks and Sirius all went to bed. But everyone else went upstairs to go and fetch their duvets and pillows and then continued the party in the sitting room until dawn snuggled up under their duvets watching videos. Even Bill and Fleur joined them as they didn’t have work in the morning.</p><p>The Weasleys particularly enjoyed the Fawlty Towers tapes and by the end of the first tape Ron had declared that John Cleese was the best Python.</p><p>“Oh no he’s not!” protested Anne. “Michaels the best Python!”</p><p>“Yeah he is his travel books are amazing,” agreed Irwin who had borrowed some of Anne’s Michael Palin travel journals.</p><p>“Being a good travel writer doesn’t make him the funniest!” shouted Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just you wait,” muttered Anne going through the collection of video tapes until she found Ripping Yarns which was a comedy series that Michael Palin had written, directed and starred in.</p><p>“Ok so he is funny,” admitted Ron, having watched the first tape, “but Johns funnier!”</p><p>“No he’s not!” yelled Irwin.</p><p>“Yes, he is!” said Ginny.</p><p>“I like Graham,” muttered Harry.</p><p>“Graham’s dead you know,” pointed out Anne.</p><p>“What?” shouted half the room turning to look at Anne.</p><p>“Oh yeah he’s been dead for six years,” said Anne.</p><p>“No way!” exclaimed Fred and George.</p><p>“Look guys,” interrupted Bill, “lets just admit its very sad that Grahams dead, and that everyone is entitled to have their own favourite Python.”</p><p>“Yeah if we keep arguing about it you might wake your mum up,” added Rolf.</p><p>“And we’ll all get sent up to bed,” groaned Ginny.</p><p>When Sirius came down at seven o’clock in the morning the next day he found them all still wide awake and just finishing the first season of Fawlty Towers.</p><p>“I’m gonna regret this,” he muttered as he pulled on his jacket after breakfast.</p><p>He came back at ten o’clock and found that not only had nobody moved by Remus and Tonks had joined them, as had Arthur who was taking a keen interest in this form of muggle entertainment. It was a Saturday, so no one had work today</p><p>Sirius was carrying a bulging shopping bag which he handed to Anne and Harry.</p><p>“Think of it as a late birthday present,” grinned Sirius.</p><p>Harry pulled out the object on the top of the bag and found that the bag was full of Video tapes.</p><p>“Please don’t tell me you’ve done what I think you’ve done,” asked Remus looking at the Video tape Harry was holding and looking ominously at the bag.</p><p>“Why what’s he done?” asked Fred.</p><p>“He’s bought every single episode of Monty Python’s Flying Circus, all twelve bloody tapes of it.”</p><p>“Sirius?” asked Fred.</p><p>“Can we adopt you as our Uncle?” finished George.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Photos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remus, can I go around to Neville’s?” asked Anne over the breakfast table a few days later.</p><p>“Oh yeah can I go too?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Of course, you can,” said Remus, “we would have invited him to your birthday, but he and his family were on holiday.”</p><p> “If you’re going around to Neville’s can I come to?” said Ron.</p><p>“And me!” added Ginny.</p><p>“It seems like Neville is a very popular boy today,” said Sirius.</p><p>After breakfast the four of them headed over to the Longbottom’s after Anne had run upstairs to fetch her photos, she wanted to show Neville.</p><p>“Good morning Mrs Longbottom,” said Harry and Anne when they arrived at the Longbottom’s.</p><p>“Good morning Harry, Anne, I see you’ve brought some of the young Weasleys with you?” she said noticing Ron and Ginny.</p><p>“Hi guys,” said Neville coming over to give them all a hug.</p><p>“Do you guys want to see my Mimbulus Mimbletonia?”</p><p>“Your what?” asked Ron confused.</p><p>“Mimbulus Mimbletonia,” said Neville proudly, “I got it for my birthday.”</p><p>“I still don’t know what it is,” muttered Ron as they walked up the stairs.</p><p>When they got to Neville’s bedroom one of the walls was covered in a huge Gryffindor banner, two of the other walls were full of an assortment of photographs. Some of the photos were of Neville and his friends at Hogwarts, some of them were of Neville growing up with either his grandparents or his great uncle Algie.<br/>
There were even a few photos of his sixth birthday party which he had shared with Harry and Anne. It had been a fancy-dress party, one of the photos showed Harry, Anne and Neville who were dressed up as a Dragon and Anne of Green Gables and then Neville had come as an owl. The other photo showed all the children from the party in their costumes, the Weasleys had come, as had Luna and even Cedric who had been nine at the time. Ginny and Luna had come as fairies and were wearing pretty dresses with fairy wings, Ron had come as a pirate. Fred and George had for some reason decided to dress up as Hogwarts teachers, Fred was wearing a long white beard and kept on tripping over his overly long purple robes because he was being Dumbledore, George was wearing a pair of his mum’s robes which were emerald green and a matching witches hat because he had wanted to be McGonagall, he was also holding Anne’s cat Athene. Percy had come as a hobbit from the Lord of the Rings. Bill and Charlie had come but were getting a bit old for dressing up so had both come as Quidditch players in their school Quidditch robes. Cedric had been invited as well and he had come dressed as a hippogriff, his mum had spent ages making him the costume with all the tiny feathers. Cedric was standing next to Percy, and they were both laughing at Fred and Georges choice of costume. </p><p>Cedric was only nine in the photo, but it was strange to think that he had been so happy then but that now he was dead.</p><p>A few of the photos in the room were of Neville’s parents, their wedding day, holding Neville when he was a few days old. There weren’t many but they looked very happy in all of them.</p><p>The last wall for some strange reason was covered in Droubles Best Blowing Gum wrappers that had been stuck up by a permanent sticking charm.</p><p>On the bedside table there was a tiny little grey cactus which was covered in little boils instead of spikes.</p><p>“It’s really rare, I don’t think even professor Sprout’s got one,” explained Neville, “I’m going to see if I can try and breed from it.”</p><p>“That’s amazing Neville,” said Anne inspecting the tiny cactus.</p><p>Harry, Ginny and Ron found it really weird but didn’t say anything because they knew how much Neville loved plants.</p><p>“There’s something I wanted to show you Neville,” said Anne fishing out the photographs, “one of Mum’s friends gave me these for my birthday, she was in the Order with both our mums.”</p><p>Neville looked longingly at the photograph were Frank was holding the baby Neville on his lap and helping him wave at the camera.</p><p>“What have you got there Neville dear?” asked Mrs Longbottom coming to check in on Neville and his guests.<br/>
Neville grudgingly handed the photographs over to his grandmother.</p><p>“Where did you get these?” she asked curiously.</p><p>“Um, it was one of our Mum’s old friends from the order, Hestia Jones.”</p><p>“Ah yes,” said Mrs Longbottom, “I remember Hestia, she was a very good friend to Alice during the war years.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I borrow these for a moment Anne?”</p><p>“Err,” Anne stuttered, she didn’t really want to give the photos away, but she knew that the photos also had Mrs. Longbottom’s son in, “of course.”</p><p>“How are your parents Nev?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The same,” muttered Neville, “we went in to see them yesterday when we got back from France.”</p><p>“That’s nice,” said Ginny.</p><p>“I told them about school and stuff, and my new plant, Dad almost seemed recognise me for a moment.”</p><p>“I’m sure he did Nev,” assured Harry.</p><p>Mrs Longbottom returned with Anne’s photographs and handed them back to her.</p><p>“Here you are dear,” she said giving her back the photos, “I particularly liked the one where Frank had stolen James’ glasses.”</p><p>“It is quite funny” admitted Anne.</p><p>“Yeah Dad’s completely blind and fumbling around trying to get the glasses back off him,” chuckled Harry.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind Anne, but I made a copy of the photographs for Neville, these are the originals though.”</p><p>“Of course, I don’t mind,” said Anne, “I should have thought of that myself.”</p><p>They helped Neville find some spare space on the photo walls and stuck up the ten photos of their parents.</p><p>“Thanks Anne,” said Neville, “I don’t have many photos of Mum and Dad just having a laugh.”</p><p>“Neither did we,” said Anne.</p><p>“And the ones where Mum and Dad looked really happy usually had the rest of the Marauders in too including Peter.”</p><p>“It wasn’t for Mum and Dad being in them Sirius would have burnt them years ago,” muttered Harry.</p><p>“So, what’s this I heard about the Dementors Harry?” asked Neville enthusiastically.</p><p>Mrs Longbottom even invited them all to stay for lunch and they all had a lovely time. </p><p>When they all went back home that evening then Anne found herself staring at the photos of her and Neville’s parents. She was sat in her room with the lights turned out the only light on the room was the electric tea lights that Remus had given her for her birthday.</p><p>It was kind of weird, Anne didn’t know who had it worse, Neville or her and Harry. Harry and Anne couldn’t even remember their parents, because they had died when they were so young. But Neville’s parents were still alive but didn’t recognise him. Whereas Harry and Anne got all the sympathy at school because of their parents being dead, most people at school didn’t even know about Neville’s parents.</p><p>“Anne are you alright?” asked Remus from the other side of the door after a while.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she called.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” </p><p>“No,” she muttered looking at Lily and Alice laughing, “I’m fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Girls Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a Saturday in Mid-August Tonks and Fleur were going to be taking Anne shopping.</p><p>Anne pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a lilac t-shirt which she tucked into her jeans. She did her plaits and the hair ribbons turned lilac. She also pulled on a pair of blue converse before heading downstairs.</p><p>It was still early only just gone half seven and Fleur wouldn’t be arriving until gone nine.</p><p>Anne went down for breakfast where Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet whilst drinking a cup of tea. Mrs Weasley was also there as were Dobby and Kreacher. Mrs Weasley was helping Kreacher with the breakfasts, and Dobby was jabbering away to Mr Weasley.</p><p>Dobby was wearing an orange Chudley Canons jumper today that Ron had worn as a toddler.</p><p>“Morning Anne,” greeted Mr. Weasley, “I hear you are going to a department store today; will it have escapaters?”</p><p>“Escalators,” said Anne, “possibly.”</p><p>“What are they exactly?” </p><p>“Well they’re moving staircases a bit like at Hogwarts, you get on at the bottom and the stairs will take you to the top without you having to move, its particularly useful if you have suitcases. The only difference is that unlike the staircases at Hogwarts, they don’t change where they lead to at random.”</p><p>“That is ingenious,” muttered Mr Weasley.</p><p>Kreacher brought over a bowl of strawberries and green grapes and handed them to Anne.</p><p>“Thank you Kreacher,” beamed Anne as she tucked into her breakfast.</p><p>“Anne,” asked Mrs Weasley, “I was wondering if Ginny and I could join you today, I need to get Ginny some new jeans, she’s completely grown out of her old ones.”</p><p>“Of course,” said Anne, “the more the merrier.”</p><p>“You can have a proper girl’s day out now,” chuckled Sirius as he joined them.</p><p>“Does Mistress Anne like her fruit?” asked Kreacher.</p><p>“You’ve been using the vanilla essence, again haven’t you?” asked Anne, “because this tastes amazing.”</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Kreacher, “I has also added a small amount of sugar.”</p><p>“It’s perfect,” said Anne.</p><p>Before long the table was crowded as usual.</p><p>“So, if we ladies are going shopping,” asked Mrs. Weasley, “what are you lot up to today?”</p><p>“Well it’s a nice day,” said Remus, “I could teach you lot how to play cricket.”</p><p>“What’s cricket?” asked Fred.</p><p>“It’s a very boring muggle sport that goes on all day and they play in the summer,” groaned Sirius. Remus had once dragged Sirius to watch a cricket match on a village green one summer.</p><p>“Is that the one where everyone wears white?” asked Ron. They had sometimes seen the muggles playing a game in white flannels in the park opposite the house.</p><p>“You got it,” said Remus.</p><p>“It looks like it could be kind of fun,” admitted George.</p><p>“Yes, I have always been curious as to what they were actually doing out there,” said Mr Weasley.</p><p>“Cricket it is then,” said Remus.</p><p>“We don’t have to wear white, do we?” asked Harry.</p><p>“No, you don’t have to,” chuckled Remus.</p><p>“Are you alright Tonks dear, you haven’t touched your breakfast,” said Mrs Weasley. Tonks had just been pushing her food around the plate and was looking slightly green.</p><p>“Excuse me Molly,” she said getting up from the table and rushing out of the room.</p><p>“Is she alright?” asked Julian.</p><p>“Oh yes Dora’s fine,” said Remus getting up to go and find her.</p><p>“Um Tonks,” said Ginny when Tonks came back, “you don’t have to come today if you’re not feeling well.”</p><p>“No, no I’m fine,” said Tonks sitting back down but still not touching her breakfast.</p><p>“You sure?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Oh yeah I’m fine now.”</p><p>“Is there something you need to tell us Tonks?” asked Mrs Weasley smiling slightly.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” asked Remus and Tonks.</p><p>“Um there is actually,” chuckled Remus.</p><p>“We were going to tell you all, but we wanted to wait,” explained Tonks.</p><p>“Me and Dora are expecting a baby.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful!” exclaimed Ginny and Molly.</p><p>“Congratulations!” said Fred and George.</p><p>“Knew you had it in you Moony!”</p><p>“How far along are you?” asked Mrs Weasley.</p><p>“About five weeks,” admitted Tonks, “don’t tell anyone, I haven’t even told mum and dad yet.”</p><p>“What’s all the excitement?” asked Bill as he and Fleur came into the kitchen.</p><p>“Tonks is pregnant,” explained Ron.</p><p>“We’re going to have to hit the baby department today, then aren’t we?” asked Fleur.</p><p>“I’m only five weeks!” exclaimed Tonks.</p><p>“Its always fun to look around though,” said Mrs. Weasley, “all the tiny little socks and teddy bears.”</p><p>“Is there something you’re not telling me Molly?” asked Mr Weasley.</p><p>“Trust me Arthur, I think we’ve got enough children,” assured Mrs Weasley.</p><p>“Thank Merlin for that,” sighed Fred.</p><p>“The last thing we need is another sibling,” said George.</p><p>“You never know another girl might be nice,” said Ginny.</p><p>“We have enough girls thank you very much,” pointed out Ron.</p><p>“How’d you figure that out?” asked Ginny, “at the moment there are six boys and one girl!”</p><p>“Which is one too many for us,” said Fred.</p><p>“Another boy though,” suggested George.</p><p>“You are not getting any more siblings,” said Mrs Weasley firmly.</p><p>“Girl or boy,” added Mr Weasley.</p><p>“We should get going if we need to look through the baby department too,” said Fleur.</p><p>They all fetched their jackets, Sirius had given Anne a light brown leather jacket for Christmas which went well with Anne’s dark red hair, Tonks had a leather jacket too, Fleur and Ginny both pulled on denim jackets over their jeans and t-shirts. Even Mrs Weasley was wearing muggle clothes today, she was wearing a long floral skirt and a blouse.</p><p>They decided to go to Debenhams as it had a large variety of everything. They got the new clothes for Anne and Ginny first, they both needed new jeans. Anne got several new t-shirts and a couple plain sweatshirts for everyday wear.</p><p>Ginny even persuaded Mrs Weasley to let her get a very small pair of heels which were dark purple and a very light shade of pink lipstick.</p><p>Having paid for Anne and Ginny’s new things they went to a café for a quick lunch of sandwiches. Ginny and Anne felt very grown up to be having lunch with the adults especially as the boys weren’t there for once. Ginny felt particularly grown up because she was wearing her new heels and lipstick.</p><p>After lunch they went down to the baby department.</p><p>“I hope I’m not going to be needing maternity wear for a while,” said Tonks as they passed the maternity department.</p><p>“You should be fine for a few more months,” assured Mrs Weasley.</p><p>They looked at all the different things in the baby department.</p><p>“I never knew babies needed so much, Moses basket, bassinet, cradles, and that’s just the beds,” said Tonks.</p><p>“I know it is an awful lot,” agreed Molly. </p><p>“These are adorable you have to get them,” said Ginny coming over with a pair of tiny little baby boots which were light yellow and a tiny little rabbit with a ribbon around it’s neck.</p><p>“Not as cute as this,” said Fleur who had found a Babygro which said Daddy’s little angel.</p><p>“I don’t think we need anything yet,” explained Tonks, “the baby’s not arriving for nearly eight months.” </p><p>“Please can we get just one thing?” begged Ginny.</p><p>They eventually decided on a little teddy bear with a red velvet ribbon which Anne had picked out and everyone agreed was adorable.</p><p>“And the best part is,” said Fleur as they headed back home, “it will work for a girl or a boy.”</p><p>When they got back to the house from shopping it was still only three o’clock in the afternoon and the others were playing cricket in the park opposite the house. They took the shopping back into the house and then joined the others for cricket.</p><p>They had been joined by a muggle family who had three boys and one girl who was about ten. As there were now so many of them, they had started an impromptu match in the park, Remus had already taught them the basics, so they knew what they were doing.</p><p>By the time that everyone went home for dinner at seven o’clock everyone was covered in grass stains, but they had had a wonderful day.</p><p>“Could you teach us rugby tomorrow?” asked Julian.</p><p>“Yeah or football?” asked Harry, Dean Thomas one of his roommates was always going on about his favourite team Westham United.</p><p>“Thank goodness I’m a half-blood and my Mum made me play with muggle children when I was little. Otherwise, I wouldn’t know the difference between a flyhalf and hooker.”</p><p>“A what and a what?” asked Bill.</p><p>“You’ll find out tomorrow,” chuckled Remus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the last few weeks of the Summer holidays playing various muggle sports in the park, sometimes football or rugby other days cricket, they were often joined by muggle children who were passing in the park.</p><p>One Saturday heading towards the end of the holidays they all piled into the two cars. Remus and Sirius had always kept a car as had the Weasleys. Mr Weasley had enchanted his Ford Anglia to fit in a lot more people than it should have done. The car was supposed to only fit five but there was enough space for ten, so between the two cars, there was space for everyone in the house even Bill and Fleur.</p><p>They met up with the Scamander’s at an outdoor water activity centre just outside London. They were all going back to school in just over a week and everyone wanted to make the most of the holidays whilst they still could.</p><p>Newt and Tina didn’t really join in but watched everyone’s bags and drank lots of cups of tea, Mrs Weasley joined them as she wasn’t very keen on going canoeing or building rafts or learning how to water ski.</p><p>Everyone else had a great time though, even Averett and Aislynn joined in and were wearing little lifejackets in case they fell in the water. </p><p>They split themselves into several teams. Anne was on a team with Julian, Mr Weasley, Remus, Ginny, Rolf, Aislynn and Rolf. They had races in the canoes. Anne’s team didn’t win that but, in the afternoon, there was a second competition. They had to build to rafts, it wasn’t just how fast your raft went that mattered, but how safe it was and how well it stayed together.<br/>Harry was on a team with Sirius, Averett, Mr Scamander, Fred and George. They had won the canoe race and were determined that they were going to win the raft competition in the afternoon as well. Although their raft was very fast, it wasn’t very safe or secure, their raft was way ahead until towards the end of the race when it fell into pieces in the middle of the water and everyone fell off the raft, only for the race to be won by Anne’s team.</p><p>“I’m still annoyed that we didn’t win,” grumbled Harry as he pulled himself out of the lake.</p><p>“You never were going to win,” said Irwin whose team had come in second, “that raft was terrible!”</p><p>“I hear there’s going to be an addition to the family?” asked Mrs Scamander as they all dried off in the sun at the end of the day.</p><p>“You lot have been talking, haven’t you?” asked Tonks glaring at Anne and Julian.</p><p>“It wasn’t us I swear!” said Julian holding his hands up in surrender.</p><p>“No, it was Fred and George,” explained Anne casually as she braided Aislynn’s hair.</p><p>“What are we being accused of this time?” asked Fred.</p><p>“Telling people that Tonks is expecting.”</p><p>“Oh yeah we’ve been doing that,” said Fred.</p><p>“Guilty as charged,” said George.</p><p>“Well congratulations anyway,” said Mr Scamander.</p><p>“Thanks Landon, Gwen,” said Remus.</p><p>As the holidays got closer to the end, they began to get more and more confused, where were the booklists? School started in less than a week now.</p><p>The letters finally arrived on the Saturday which was the day before the train.</p><p>Anne was sat at the kitchen table talking to Kreacher who was making an Eton mess, she was occasionally eating a strawberry from the bowl on the table.</p><p>“I has a letter for you Mistress Anne,” said Dobby handing her the Hogwarts letter. Dobby was carrying several more letters that he was about to deliver to the others.</p><p>There was only one more book that Anne had to buy this year, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard, she already had the Standard Book of Spells Grade 5. She was surprised to find that there was still something left at the bottom of the envelope.</p><p>She reached into the envelope and pulled out a blue and bronze badge which had an eagle and a large letter P on it.</p><p>“There must have been some mistake,” she muttered staring at the badge, with a strawberry half way to her mouth.</p><p>“You ok Sis?” asked Harry as he came charging down into the kitchen.</p><p>“Hey, guess what?” he asked enthusiastically, “Ron’s been made a…”</p><p>But Harry stopped and he also stared at the badge in Anne’s hand.</p><p>“Prefect.”</p><p>“There must be some mistake,” she said, “I’m too shy to be a Prefect.”</p><p>“Perhaps your professors have found a quality they admire within you?” suggested Kreacher.</p><p>“Such as?” asked Anne.</p><p>“What’s up?” asked Tonks, “Ginny just said the letters have arrived.”</p><p>“My little Sis is a prefect,” said Harry proudly.</p><p>“So’s Ron,” added Anne.</p><p>“Really?” asked Tonks, Anne passed her the badge.</p><p>“Remus,” she shouted up the stairs, “get down here!”</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” asked Remus charging down the stairs, “is one of the kids hurt?”</p><p>“No Remus nobody’s hurt,” said Tonks, “Anne’s a Prefect.”</p><p>“Well,” Remus beamed, “you’re not the first Prefect in our family, but you are the first Ravenclaw Prefect.”</p><p>Lily and Remus had both been made Gryffindor Prefects in their fifth year, but James and Sirius had not been well enough behaved for badges.</p><p>“But why me?” asked Anne still confused.</p><p>“Flitwick will have his reasons,” assured Remus, “don’t worry it’ll be fine.”</p><p>“So,” he beamed, “what would you like? I feel this is much more than just a trip to the bookshop.”</p><p>“Ron’s getting a new broom,” said Harry.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” asked Anne who was still confused as to why she had been given the badge in the first place.</p><p>“You need a reward for this,” said Remus.</p><p>Anne thought for a moment and then realised what she really wanted, her pygmy puff had died last year, pygmy puffs didn’t live very long. But what she really wanted was a kitten, she had always loved little Athene who she had been given when she was four but had died a few years ago.</p><p>“Could I get a kitten?” asked Anne nervously in case the answer was no.</p><p>“Of course,” said Remus, “I’m surprised I didn’t think of it myself.”</p><p>“What’s this I hear about Prefects?” asked Sirius as Anne went up to the hallway to fetch her cloak.</p><p>Anne and Ron showed Sirius their badges, Ron had come downstairs to ask Mrs. Weasley to get him a specific broomstick.</p><p>“Well done Anne!” said Mrs Weasley as Sirius ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Are you going to Diagon Alley?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Yes dear,” said Mrs Weasley, “did you want me to get you anything?”</p><p>“I was wondering if I could come with you,” she muttered, “I wanted to choose a kitten.”</p><p>“Oh but of course dear,” said Mrs. Weasley.</p><p>Anne and Mrs Weasley both pulled on their cloaks and they side apparated to Diagon Alley. They started at Madam Malkins, Ron needed new pyjamas which were red and gold, and Ginny needed new school robes as she had had a growth spurt.</p><p>They then went to Quality Quidditch Supplies where they got Ron the new Cleansweep he had asked for. In Flourish and Blotts they picked six copies of Defensive Magical Theory and the new charms books. </p><p>They went to the Magical Menagerie last. They had left the pet shop till last so that they didn’t have to carry a little kitten around the other shops.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” said the lady behind the desk, “how can I help you today?”</p><p>“We are looking for a cat,” said Mrs Weasley, “Anne here has just been made a Prefect.”</p><p>“Oh congratulations!” she said, “would you like a kitten or a fully-grown cat?”</p><p>“Could we have a look at the kittens first please?”</p><p>The lady led them over to a large playpen on the edge off the room of the shop where about a dozen kittens were frolicking about. They were all different colours, some were ginger, or tabby, another was bright white.</p><p>“Do any of these have any special magical abilities?” asked Mrs Weasley, as Anne kneeled down on the floor to play with the kittens</p><p>“We do have one or two kneazles, they are very bright and exceptionally protective of their owners.”</p><p>“Which ones are they?”</p><p>“The ginger and the black kitten with the white socks.”</p><p>“Can I hold one?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Yes but be careful kneazles are very defensive.”</p><p>Anne carefully picked up the little black kitten with the white socks and tickled it between the ears. The kitten began to purr loudly.</p><p>“She seems to like you,” said the shop keeper.</p><p>“How old is she?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Two months old.”</p><p>Anne went up to the till, Sirius and Remus had given her five galleons to get her cat and its basket and things.</p><p>They placed the little kitten into her new basket which also had her in it. They gathered all their parcels and shopping before side along apparating back to Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Mrs Weasley went upstairs to go take the others their new books and Ron’s broomstick. Anne took the kitten out of her basket and carried it downstairs to the kitchen where Kreacher and Dobby were in the middle of preparing what looked like a full-on banquet. Tonks, Remus and Mr. Weasley were helping by making canopies.</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Well there’s a meeting tonight, and you’re all going back to school tomorrow,” said Mr Weasley.</p><p>“We wanted to have a celebration for you and Ron,” said Tonks.</p><p>“Did you get your kitten then?” asked Remus getting up to take a look at the kitten in Anne’s arms.</p><p>“The lady in the shop said she was a kneazle,” explained Anne.</p><p>“Kneazles can be very useful,” said Remus, “very protective of their owners.”</p><p>“Have you named her yet?” asked Tonks.</p><p>“I was thinking maybe Diana.”</p><p>“The Huntress,” said Remus giving Diana a tickle between the ears, “good choice.”</p><p>“She’s adorable,” said Tonks as Anne showed her around, “I like her little white socks.”</p><p>Anne had to head back upstairs not long afterwards as they had to get on with the Order meeting.</p><p>Anne went to go and check that all her things were packed properly up in her room and took Diana’s new basket up to her room and packed the cat food into the trunk.</p><p>“Hey Anne,” said Julian, “I hear Ravenclaw has some new Prefects.”</p><p>“Yes,” said Anne as she tried to keep Diana from jumping into her cauldron.</p><p>“And who’s this?” he asked as he took Diana from Anne.</p><p>“Diana, she’s a kneazle.”</p><p>“You listen here you,” he said looking Diana firmly in the face, “now I know that you can understand me. This is your new owner Anne,” Julian turned the kitten to face Anne for a moment. “She is a very nice person and I want you to look after her properly for me.”</p><p>Instead of nodding her head, Diana licked Julian’s nose.</p><p>“Alright,” laughed Julian, handing Diana back to Anne.</p><p>“Come on Anne,” said Julian, “I’ve been sent up to tell you to come down for dinner.”</p><p>Anne and Julian headed downstairs to the sitting room. It was very similar to her birthday party but now there was a huge banner reading Congratulations New Prefects, which had a huge eagle and a lion on it. </p><p>Most people had stayed behind after the meeting apart from Snape and Dumbledore who had both made a quick escape again.</p><p>“Well done Anne,” said Hestia coming up to shake Anne’s hand, “Lily and James would have been proud.”</p><p>“Thanks,” muttered Anne.</p><p>She didn’t really want to be here; she couldn’t understand why she had even made a Prefect but here she was, and everyone was congratulating her and she hadn’t even done anything!</p><p>Ron was in his element and loving all the attention telling everyone about his new broomstick. Anne thought that nobody would notice if she slipped away for a few moments.</p><p>Anne sat down on the staircase in the hallway and pulled her knees into her chest.</p><p>“Hey kiddo,” said Sirius sitting down on the staircase to join her.</p><p>“What’s up?” he asked.</p><p>Anne just pulled at her plaits and didn’t answer.</p><p>“I know I’m not very good at this but even I can tell when there’s a problem.”</p><p>“Why have I even been made a Prefect?” she asked.</p><p>“If you’re really that confused why don’t you ask Flitwick tomorrow, he’ll have had his reasons.”</p><p>“I’m sure he has his reasons but why has he picked me over Persephone or Padma or one of the others?”</p><p>“Try not to worry about it too much kiddo,” said Sirius patting her on the back. “Why don’t you go enjoy the party and then talk to Flitwick tomorrow?”</p><p>“Ok,” muttered Anne getting up to go and re-join the party.</p><p>Remus had been looking around the crowded room for her and sighed in relief when she came back in with Sirius.</p><p>The party went on until gone ten o’clock, everyone helped tidy up and everyone was sent up to bed after this as they had the train in the morning.</p><p>“Anne,” said Remus coming up to her room, “we need to have a family meeting.”</p><p>“Ok,” Anne shrugged as she put her hairbrush down, she had finished undoing her plaits and was just about to redo them.</p><p>Anne got up to go down to Remus’ room where they usually had their family meetings, but Anne found Remus, Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Julian were all waiting outside her bedroom in the corridor.</p><p>“Are we meeting in here?” asked Anne confused.</p><p>“Yes,” whispered Sirius.</p><p>They all piled into Anne’s room, Anne didn’t have a particularly small room, but once all six of them were in there it was pretty jampacked.</p><p>“Muffliato,” cast Sirius on the bedroom door.</p><p>“What’s with all the secrecy?” asked Anne.</p><p>“We need to talk about something, but some people don’t want you to hear about it,” said Sirius.</p><p>“What?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Mrs Weasley,” muttered Harry.</p><p>“We know that whatever we tell you both you’ll probably tell Ron and the others,” said Tonks, “but try and wait until at least you get onto the train.”</p><p>“We also know that you probably already know some of the things we’re going to tell you through less reliable methods.”</p><p>Harry snorted, Remus clearly knew that some of Fred and George’s extendable ears had survived Mrs. Weasleys’ purge.</p><p>“You guys know that Voldemort is trying to recruit new followers and maybe try and get his old supporters out of Azkaban?” asked Sirius.</p><p>Harry and Anne nodded.</p><p>“We heard that much by the Fred and George method,” said Harry.</p><p>“I thought you might have,” smirked Remus.</p><p>“We also heard something about guard duty.”</p><p>“When he says we,” said Anne as she plaited her hair, “I would like to make it clear that I have not spying on anybody.”</p><p>“And that is why you have been made a Prefect and Harry hasn’t,” said Sirius.</p><p>“The thing we need to talk about has actually got to do with the guard duty,” said Tonks.</p><p>“You two went to the Ministry last month, right?” asked Julian.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Harry and Anne.</p><p>“Either of you ever heard of the Department of Mysteries?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“No,” they answered.</p><p>“The Department of Mysteries studies many different things but there is something in particular that Voldemort is interested in.”</p><p>“Inside the Department of Mysteries there is a room called the Hall of Prophesies.”</p><p>“What’s all this got to do with Tom though?” asked Anne.</p><p>“And why didn’t Mrs Weasley want us to know?” asked Harry.</p><p>Remus gave a deep sigh.</p><p>“There was a prophecy, it was one of the reasons that Frank, Alice, Lily and James all went into hiding.”</p><p>“What?” asked Harry.</p><p>“There was a prophecy,” said Sirius, “Dumbledore told it to us at the time.”</p><p>“The one with the power to defeat the dark lord rises. He shall be born to those who have thrice defied him as the third month dies. The dark lord shall mark him as his equal, yet he shall have power the dark lord knows not. Neither can live whilst the other survives.”</p><p>Julian was looking very awkward at this point. Harry and Anne’s mouths were open in shock.</p><p>“So, there was a prophecy about me and Harry?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Not exactly though,” struggled Sirius, “it could either have been Harry or Neville.”</p><p>“So why did he go for me instead of Neville?”</p><p>“We don’t know,” sighed Remus.</p><p>“So, Tom wants to get into the Department of Mysteries so he can find the prophecy?”</p><p>“Yes, which is why we’re guarding it,” explained Tonks.</p><p>“Are you trying to tell me,” gulped Harry, “that eventually I’m going to have to kill Voldemort?”</p><p>“You’re the only one who can Harry,” said Sirius with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“And you guys have known this since before we were born?” asked Anne.</p><p>“We didn’t believe it until Voldemort failed to kill Harry, but we’ve known for nearly fourteen years yes,” said Remus.</p><p>“So, Mum and Dad knew about this?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes,” said Sirius, “that’s why they went into hiding.”</p><p>“Why didn’t Mrs Weasley want me to know?” </p><p>“She doesn’t actually know what’s in the prophecy,” said Julian, “she only knows it’s about you and He Who Must Not Be Named.”</p><p>“I think she didn’t want to put too much pressure on you, you’re only fifteen Harry,” said Tonks.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me before now?” asked Harry blankly.</p><p>“Because you were just a kid Harry,” said Sirius, “you still are, but it’s different now.”</p><p>“Because Tom’s back?” offered Anne.</p><p>“Yes,” said Remus gently stroking Anne’s hair, “because Tom’s back.”</p><p>“So why are you telling me now then?”</p><p>“Because you have to know,” said Sirius.</p><p>“You’re the only one who can kill him Harry,” said Tonks.</p><p>“But you’re not alone,” said Sirius, “we’ll all going to help.”</p><p>“We’ve already started getting rid of him,” pointed out Remus, “we’ve destroyed three Horcruxes.”</p><p>“And we are all going to support you in any way we can,” said Tonks.</p><p>“We’re behind you all the way Harry,” agreed Julian, “it’s what families do.”</p><p>“What’s this ‘power the dark lord knows not?’” asked Anne.</p><p>“We don’t know,” said Sirius, “but whatever it is probably saved Harry’s life nearly fourteen years ago.”</p><p>“Why doesn’t this still apply to Neville then?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Because the dark lord marked you as his equal,” said Sirius.</p><p>“When Voldemort chose to attack you rather than Neville fourteen years ago, he marked you as his equal,” explained Remus.</p><p>“So what do we do now?” asked Anne as Diana jumped into her lap.</p><p>“Put your bracelet on and never take it off,” said Sirius firmly, handing her her charm bracelet.</p><p>“It should warn you of coming danger,” said Remus doing it up on her wrist.</p><p>“Most importantly,” said Sirius, “we want you both to be careful.”</p><p>“Keep your heads down,” said Remus.</p><p>“But Voldemort’s back!” exclaimed Harry, “we should be fighting!”</p><p>“You’re fifteen Harry,” explained Remus calmly, “the best way you can fight is by getting your education.”</p><p>“That way when you do actually have to face him,” said Sirius, “you’ll be as ready as you can be.”</p><p>Harry and Anne looked around at the room in shock for a moment hoping that one of them would jump up and yell ‘April Fool’.</p><p>“You two need to get some sleep,” said Sirius getting up to leave and taking the muffliato charm off the dorm.</p><p>“Come on Prongslet,” said Sirius putting an arm around Harry as they left the room together. </p><p>Julian left too going to his own room across the corridor.</p><p>“You ok Anne?” asked Remus holding Anne’s hand.</p><p>Anne nodded uncertainly.</p><p>“Get some sleep ok sweetheart?” asked Remus kissing her on the top of the head.</p><p>“Night Anne, see you tomorrow yeah?” said Tonks.</p><p>“Night,” Anne muttered laying her head back on her pillows and dropping off within seconds.</p><p>Anne had a strange dream that night, Remus and Tonks were sat in a field with their new baby, Anne was stood on the other side of the field and was trying to convince herself to walk over. After a while she began to walk over to Remus and Tonks and their new baby but then the scene changed, she then found herself walking down a tiled corridor that she had seen before, The Department of Mysteries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Outnumbered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne woke up with a headache and was shivering, her bracelet wasn’t warm which meant she was safe. At least she didn’t feel nauseous like she used to.</p><p>So, Tom was after the Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, well that was good to know, she’d have to tell Remus before she left.</p><p>Diana was only a kitten so thought that night-time was actually play time, she was jumping all over the bed trying to get Anne to play with her.</p><p>Anne pulled on her covers a little tighter before checking the time on her watch, it was half past four. She didn’t think she’d be able to get any more sleep, but it couldn’t hurt to try. </p><p>She turned on one of the electric candles on her bedside table, so that it wasn’t quite so dark as it was. She snuggled back under the covers with Diana giving her a cuddle as she tried to get back to sleep.</p><p>Anne must have fallen asleep because the next thing Anne knew she was licked on the face by Diana.</p><p>“That tickles!” Anne laughed as she woke up.</p><p>Anne checked her watch again and saw that it was now half past six.</p><p>“Are you ready to go to school Di?” asked Anne.</p><p>Diana looked at Anne confused but then nodded her head and leaped into Anne’s school trunk which was packed but had been left open.</p><p>“No Di,” chuckled Anne, “you don’t go in the trunk, you travel in your little basket.”</p><p>Anne put Diana down on the bed whilst she packed her bag for the train with her book and her wand. She then brushed out her hair into her regular two plaits, and pulled on her school robes, her hair ribbons went dark blue to match the trim on her robes. Finally, she pinned her new Prefect badge onto her robes.</p><p>“How do I look Diana?”</p><p>Diana looked at Anne for a moment before giving a firm nod.</p><p>At just gone seven o’clock there was a knocking on the bedroom door which was then opened.</p><p>“It’s time to get up dear,” said Mrs. Weasley gently as she came into the room.</p><p>It was clear that she was doing the rounds because Anne could already hear grumbling from the others as they started looking around for lost books and quills.</p><p>“Oh, you’re already up,” she said surprised, seeing that Anne was already fully dressed and packed. Anne was sat on top of her bed reading a Charms magazine to Diana.</p><p>“I’m an early riser,” shrugged Anne, “especially on the first day back at school.”</p><p>“I wish some of the others were,” said Mrs Weasley going back downstairs to check that Ron and Harry hadn’t gone back to sleep.</p><p>Anne put a feather light charm on her trunk and carried it down the stairs before coming back up for Diana’s basket.</p><p>Diana tried jumping into the basket as she picked it up.</p><p>“Don’t worry not yet poppet,” said Anne taking her out of the basket and putting her down on the bed, “we’re not leaving for a few hours yet.”</p><p>Anne carried the empty basket downstairs and Diana followed Anne around the house. The others were all rushing around trying to look for clean robes and textbooks.</p><p>Ginny was screaming at Fred and George as they went past the fourth floor.</p><p>“Why did you two have this?” she screamed holding up her diary.</p><p>“And why do are accusing us of taking your diary?” asked Fred.</p><p>“It could have been Ron,” said George.</p><p>“Yeah or your boyfriend Harry,” agreed Fred.</p><p>“Then why,” she seethed, “why was it in your trunk!” she shouted pointing at Fred.</p><p>Anne headed down to the kitchen having dropped off Diana’s basket next to her trunk.</p><p>“Good morning Mistress Anne,” said Kreacher.</p><p>“Morning Kreacher,” said Anne picking up Diana who was nuzzling her feet under the table.</p><p>Kreacher had left a saucer of milk and a bowl of cat food for Diana.</p><p>“Go on,” said Anne putting Diana down, “eat your breakfast, we’ve got a long day.”</p><p>“You too young lady,” chuckled Remus who had just appeared in the kitchen.</p><p>Most people that morning were rushing around the house with pieces of toast as they gathered lost possessions, but as Anne was already packed then she had time for her usual bowl of fruit.</p><p>“You excited to go be going back then?” asked Mr Weasley.</p><p>Anne shrugged for a moment, “I’m not sure, most of the people at school think I’m mad.”</p><p>“Only the people who don’t know you properly,” said Remus.</p><p>“Also, Harry’s been getting a much worse time,” said Sirius, “the Prophet hasn’t written about you in nearly two months but Harry’s getting mentioned on an almost daily basis.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine Anne,” said Remus giving her a hug.</p><p>“Besides if anyone hexes you, you can just set Diana on them,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Diana is a kitten,” pointed out Anne, “they’d eat her up for breakfast.”</p><p>“Yes, but she is also a kneazle who are very protective of their owners,” said Sirius.</p><p>“It’s true,” said Mr Weasley, “some families have them instead of guard dogs.”</p><p>“Ok kids,” called Sirius up the stairs at a quarter to ten, “trunks in the hallway please!”</p><p>Anne was halfway through putting Diana safely into her basket when she was knocked over by Fred and George’s flying trunks.</p><p>“AHHHH,” yelled Anne as she was knocked over.</p><p>“Fred George!” screamed Mrs Weasley, “what do you think you were doing!”</p><p>“You could have killed her why couldn’t you have just carried them? Bill didn’t charm everything in sight! Charlie didn’t apparate everywhere! Percy,” Mrs Weasley stopped mid-scream and put her hand over her mouth before running from the hallway.</p><p>“Now you’ve done it,” muttered Ron as he and Harry carried their trunks down the stairs.</p><p>“You ok sweetheart?” asked Remus helping Anne off the floor.</p><p>“Yeah,” she muttered brushing herself off.</p><p>“Here,” chuckled Tonks handing a disgruntled Diana back to Anne.</p><p>Diana had run up the coat stand to avoid being hit by George’s trunk.</p><p>Anne placed Diana in her new basket and fastened it securely.</p><p>They loaded the six trunks and various pets and broomsticks into the boot of the two cars and headed for the train station. They reached the barrier at twenty past ten and they took it at turns to run onto the platform.</p><p>“Hey Annie,” said Irwin giving her a hug.</p><p>“Nice badge!” said Irwin having released from the hug.</p><p>“Thanks,” she muttered.</p><p>“Where’s your badge Irwin?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I didn’t get one,” shrugged Irwin, “if they have half a brain, they’ll have given it to Anthony.”</p><p>Anne and Irwin headed to go find a compartment, Anne was going to have to go for a Prefect meeting at eleven but that wasn’t for half an hour.</p><p>Anne left her trunk and cat basket in the compartment and went back off the train to say goodbye to everyone.</p><p>“Good luck kiddo,” said Sirius, “blow their socks off.”</p><p>“See you at Christmas Anne,” said Tonks, “I’ll probably have bloated up to the size of a balloon by then.”</p><p>“Be careful sweetheart,” said Remus, “and don’t forget to call alright?”</p><p>“Do I ever?” asked Anne.</p><p>Anne left Diana with Irwin and Luna and headed off to the Prefects compartment.</p><p>“Hi Anne,” said Anthony, “congratulations!”</p><p>“You too,” said Anne, “Irwin said it would probably be you.”</p><p>“I thought Irwin was going to get the badge.”</p><p>Although Anthony was happy to see her, the rest of the compartment were staring at her as if confused as to why she had been chosen.</p><p>“You can’t be serious?” drawled Malfoy, “they’ve made you a Prefect Potter?” he said sneering at her. “Then again Dumbledores mad too so it’s no surprise that you got picked.”</p><p>“You know Malfoy,” said Anthony, “I was thinking the same thing about you. I thought your head was big enough to begin with.”</p><p>“Just leave it Anthony,” she muttered as the new Head Girl and Boy came to the front of the compartment.</p><p>After the Prefects had been briefed by the head girl and boy, they went off to patrol the corridors.</p><p>After Anthony and Anne had done their patrol duty, they went to go find their compartment. Irwin, Luna, and Persephone were all waiting for them.</p><p>“Hey Anne,” said Persephone.</p><p>“Hi guys,” said Anne as she sat down next to Irwin. Diana leapt onto Anne’s lap as she sat down.</p><p>“So how were all your Summers?”</p><p>“Less interesting than yours,” said Anthony, “how come Professor McGonagall was invited to your birthday but Sephie and I weren’t?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s because we’ve gone it hiding,” said Anne.</p><p>“Yeah what with Voldemort and everything,” said Irwin.</p><p>“You’ll never guess who they’ve made a Prefect?” asked Anthony.</p><p>“Well seeing as we already know who the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Prefects are that eliminates half the year,” pointed out Luna who had seen Ron and Hermione in their new badges earlier.</p><p>“I’m going to guess Justin Finch Fletchley,” said Persephone.</p><p>“Nope,” said Anthony.</p><p>“Ernie?” </p><p>“Yep,” nodded Anthony, “but that’s not the one I’m pissed off about.”</p><p>“It’s Malfoy isn’t it?” asked Irwin. Malfoy had been tormenting them since their first day on the train four years ago.</p><p>“Afraid so,” muttered Anthony.</p><p>“And Pansy,” added Anne.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me!” said Irwin.</p><p>“Pansy’s not very nice, she calls me Loony,” said Luna.</p><p>“Sorry to admit it Luna but half the school calls you that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Anne, “but the rest of the school don’t hand out badges saying Loony Luna Lovegood.”</p><p>“Ok,” said Irwin, “so Snape has just given the two biggest bullies in the school even more power.”</p><p>“Who’s the other Hufflepuff one?” asked Persephone.</p><p>“Hannah,” said Anne.</p><p>“I wonder who the defence teacher is going to be,” said Luna.</p><p>“Based on the set reading they will be about as competent as Lockhart,” said Anne.</p><p>“Seconded!” called Irwin.</p><p>“Wait,” said Anthony, “we only got the book lists yesterday and you guys have already read it?”</p><p>“It makes very good bedtime reading,” said Irwin, “bored me straight to sleep.”</p><p>“How bad can it be?” asked Persephone.</p><p>“No one can be worse than Lockhart,” said Luna, “he set a cage of pixies on our class in the first week.”</p><p>Before long they had to stop of the Hogsmeade station.</p><p>“Luna, could you look after Di for me?”</p><p>“Of course,” said Luna taking the basket from her.</p><p>“Come on we need to help people into the carriages,” Anne pointed out nudging Anthony who had been making out with Persephone.</p><p>“See you guys later then,” said Anthony as he pulled himself off the seat and followed Anne into the corridor.</p><p>“There are a lot of them aren’t there?” asked Anthony as he looked at the swarm of confused first years trying to figure out where they were meant to go.</p><p>“There can’t be as many as last year can there?” </p><p>“Looks like it,” said Anne.</p><p>“First years,” called Anthony, “follow us.”</p><p>Anthony and Anne helped the other Prefects lead the new first years over to where Professor Grubblyplank was waiting for them.</p><p>“Oi!” shouted Anthony at a couple of fourth years, “pick on some kids your own size!”</p><p>Some Gryffindor fourth years had just thrown two Hufflepuff second years out of their carriage. The carriage rolled away before Anthony could catch up with them though.</p><p>“Thanks for trying to help,” said one of the Hufflepuffs.</p><p>“That’s ok, Gryffindors can be jerks sometimes,” said Anthony.</p><p>“I’m Anne and this is Julian,” said Anne, “what’s your name?” she asked the other Hufflepuff.</p><p>“Mike,” he muttered, “why were they so mean, we were there first.”</p><p>“Some people are like that, tell you what why don’t you and your friend come in a carriage with Anthony and me?”</p><p>“Ok,” they muttered seeming to cheer up slightly.</p><p>“What’s pulling the carriages?” asked Mike as their carriage pulled away.</p><p>“Thestrals,” said Anne.</p><p>“Can you see them?” asked Mike’s friend.</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>“Who did you see die?” they asked.</p><p>“Nobody actually,” said Anne, “I can see them because of a charm on my bracelet.”</p><p>“Cool!” said Mike.</p><p>When they got up the school there were just as many new first years as the year before, if not slightly more.</p><p>Anne sat down between Irwin and Luna and waited for the new first years to be sorted. She looked up at the staff table and took a double take.</p><p>“What’s up?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“That woman,” she stuttered, staring at one of the new professors, who had a toad like face and was wearing a pink hair bow with matching robes.</p><p>“She works for Fudge; she was at Harry’s trial.”</p><p>“She’s from the Ministry?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Maybe it’s part of Cornelius Fudge’s attempt to take over the school,” suggested Luna dreamily.</p><p>“Actually, you might be right there,” muttered Irwin.</p><p>“All I know is I promised Remus I’d keep my head down,” said Anne.</p><p>“Yes, but I made no such promise,” said Irwin.</p><p>Soon after this the sorting hat opened its mouth to sing its new song for the year and began to sort the new first years into their houses. By the end of the sorting Ravenclaw had sixty new students which meant that the first and second years took up nearly half of the house table.</p><p>“Why are there so many first and second years?” asked Lisa.</p><p>“Well there aren’t that many in one year because of the first war against Voldemort,” explained Irwin.</p><p>“And then after Harry defeated him there was a lot of relief and the wizarding community started making up for lost time.”</p><p>“Hence the baby boom,” finished Anthony.</p><p>“But our year is a sixth of their size!” exclaimed Terry.</p><p>“Actually, the average year size is about 120 which is three times the size of our year group so it makes sense in a weird kind of way,” said Persephone.</p><p>After dinner Dumbledore gave his regular speech but what surprised Anne the most was when Professor Umbridge interrupted him. </p><p>Anne noticed that a lot of people weren’t paying attention to Umbridge’s speech, Harry was talking to Ron, Padma and Lisa were filling out a quiz in Witch Weekly, Anthony was reading a book under the table.</p><p>It was hardly surprising, most of what she was saying was very boring, but underneath that Umbridge was saying phrases such as “prohibiting practices that ought to be prohibited.” Anne was hardly surprised though; she was starting to think that Luna was right that Fudge wanted to take over the school. </p><p>After the end of the speeches Anne and Anthony stayed behind to show the new Ravenclaws up to the Common Room.</p><p>“Hi guys my name is Anthony Goldstein and this is Anne Potter, we are two of the Ravenclaw Prefects.”</p><p>“If you follow us, we’ll show you up to your new Common Room,” said Anne.</p><p>There was a lot of muttering from some of the first years as if they seemed slightly scared of Anne and Anthony. She didn’t know whether this was because they were Prefects and four years older, or because of the rumours of Anne being mad. What she did know is that they outnumbered her and Anthony thirty to one.</p><p>The swarm of first years followed Anne and Julian up to the Ravenclaw Tower. Occasionally they stopped to do a quick head count to make sure they hadn’t lost any.</p><p>“Do any of you know what makes the Ravenclaw Tower different from some of the others?” asked Anne.</p><p>A nervous black girl with a ponytail at the front of the group raised her hand.</p><p>“Does it not have a password?” </p><p>“Correct does anyone know what they have instead?” asked Anthony.</p><p>No one put their hands up this time.</p><p>“Instead of a password you have to answer a riddle,” Anne explained.</p><p>Anthony knocked on the eagle knocker and the eagle asked him the question.</p><p>“What gets broken without being held?” sang the eagle.</p><p>“A promise,” answered Anthony.</p><p>“Correct,” said the eagle as the door swung open.</p><p>Anne and Anthony counted them all in to make sure they hadn’t lost any on the way up.</p><p>“Welcome to Ravenclaw,” said Anthony, “house of the house of the wise and the creative.”</p><p>“If you have any problems please come talk to either me or Anthony, we’ll be happy to help.”</p><p>“Any questions?” asked Anthony.</p><p>A blonde-haired boy put his hand in the air boldly.</p><p>“Are you mad?” he asked looking directly at Anne.</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” asked Anthony.</p><p>“Is Anne mad?” he repeated.</p><p>The whole Common Room drew a breath and was listening if they hadn’t been before.</p><p>Anthony took a deep breath and tried to keep calm.</p><p>“Do any of you guys know what autism is?” asked Anthony.</p><p>The first years all shook their heads.</p><p>“It’s an anti-social disorder,” explained Anne, “it means that I view the world in a different way. It also means I have particularly high anxiety levels and I might not be able to cope with stressful situations as well as other people.”</p><p>“In other words, Anne’s not mad,” said Anthony, “she’s just different, once you get to know her well enough you’ll realise she’s anything but mad. She’s a very kind and understanding person, she’ll also help anyone which is probably why Professor Flitwick and Dumbledore chose her as one of our new Prefects.”</p><p>“Any other questions?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Where is the library?” asked a different first year.</p><p>“I’ll show you tomorrow,” said Anne.</p><p>Once they had shown the first years up to their new dormitories, Anne and Anthony headed back down to the Common Room.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she muttered, “I just need to go talk to Flitwick.”</p><p>“Want me to come with you?” he offered.</p><p>But Anne was already out the door.</p><p>Anne knocked on Professor Flitwick’s door.</p><p>“Hello Anne, I was going to ask you and Anthony to come I’m tomorrow anyway, can I help you with anything?”</p><p>“Why did you make me a Prefect?” she garbled.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“The whole house thinks I’m mad, why did you make me a Prefect?”</p><p>“Firstly,” he explained calmly, “is it the whole house who think you are mad or just the new students?”</p><p>“Just the first years really,” admitted Anne.</p><p>“That’s because everyone who actually knows you, knows that you are not mad.”</p><p>“I’m still confused as to why you’ve made me a Prefect in the first place.”</p><p>“Anne, you know how many first years there are this year?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“I have noticed that you are particularly good with helping your fellow students with their problems, whether personal or academic.”</p><p>“I know that you might not be the best at crowd control which is why I have picked Anthony as the other Prefect for your year. I could have chosen any of the other girls in your year, but I don’t think that Lisa or Padma for example would have had the patience to deal with the constant stream of questions and problems from our large intake of first years.”</p><p>“So,” said Anne, “you just want me to keep an eye on them?”</p><p>“Yes, help them if they have any problems, getting lost or feeling homesick or having a problem with another student.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense,” shrugged Anne.</p><p>“Now,” said Flitwick, “I believe its quarter to eight which means its nearly time for the nightly musical extravaganza.”</p><p>“I’d come and join you all,” he chuckled, “but I’m afraid it might put off some of the students watching their head of house dancing.”</p><p>Anne got back to the Common Room where Mandy and Lisa where setting up her record player and picking out some records to put on.</p><p>“Should we go get the first years?” asked Anne to Irwin.</p><p>“Time to introduce them to the creative side of their new house?” </p><p>“Definitely,” said Anne, “come on Anthony.”</p><p>At eight o’clock the table had been put to one side of the room apart from six desks which had been lined up and pushed up next to each other in a line for dancing on top of in the middle of the common room.</p><p>The two hundred Ravenclaws were standing excitedly waiting for the music to come on.</p><p>“Fellow Ravenclaws!” called Michael using a Sonorous charm, “welcome back to school.”</p><p>“And a special welcome to all our little firsties,” said Terry who was also using the Sonorus charm.</p><p>Michael and Terry were always the disc jockeys during music hour.</p><p>“Welcome to our nightly session of music extravaganza, from eight to nine every single night we put away our books and put on our dancing shoes,” said Michael.</p><p>“If you guys have any requests for future nights please put them in the request box,” said Terry indicating the request box by the notice board.</p><p>“Are you guys ready to rock?” asked Terry.</p><p>“We’re going to start with a favourite,” said Michael as he put on the first record, Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners.</p><p>For the first couple of songs, the first years seemed fairly nervous about the older students and stood still on the side of the room. But by the end of the hour they were all jumbled up within the rest of the house and the social barriers between the younger and older students had been dropped.</p><p>“Do you guys do this every single night?” asked one of the first years to Anne at the end of the music fest whilst they returned the Common Room to normal.</p><p>“Yep,” nodded Irwin as he moved a desk, “every single night.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“So what about school work during that time?” asked another first year.</p><p>“Well it’s not compulsory to join in, some people go study in their rooms,” explained Anne, “but most people find it a good way to let off some steam at the end of the day.”</p><p>“Do you have a favourite group?”</p><p>“The Seekers.”</p><p>“Ohh I love them!” exclaimed the first year.</p><p>“Have you guys got any Spice Girls records?” asked a muggle born boy.</p><p>“Not yet no,” said Anne.</p><p>Anne headed up to her dorm and unpacked her trunk. </p><p>“So someone’s hit it off well with the firsties,” said Anthony.</p><p>“You’re just jealous,” said Irwin, “because they’re scared of you and they love Anne.”</p><p>“Actually I think that’s what Flitwick kind of planned,” said Anne, “for me to be approachable if there’s a problem, and for you to break up the fights when needed.”</p><p>“That does actually make sense,” said Anthony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Firsties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne woke up to find Diana bouncing on her bed.</p><p>She groaned as she checked her watch, it was already six o’clock.</p><p>“Morning Di,” said Anne tickling the kitten between the ears, “how’d you like Hogwarts?”</p><p>Anne pulled herself out from under her bedsheets and got ready for a shower. It was usually too far busy to take a shower in the evenings. If you wanted to take a bath, then you must be crazy.</p><p>By the time that Anne got back from washing her hair half an hour later, Diana had fallen asleep on top on Anne’s quilt and Persephone and Padma were starting to wake up.</p><p>“Why do you always get up so early?” grumbled Padma.</p><p>“And why are you always so cheerful?” scowled Persephone as she pulled her covers on tighter.</p><p>“I suppose I’m just a morning person,” shrugged Anne as she brushed out her hair so that she could plait it.</p><p>“How do you do that so quickly?” asked Padma as Anne plaited her hair.</p><p>“I’ve been plaiting my own hair since I was seven years old,” she muttered as she tied her ribbons.</p><p>“What time is it?” mumbled Mandy.</p><p>“Quarter to seven,” said Anne fetching her book.</p><p>“Wake me up in half an hour,” said Mandy before going straight back to sleep.</p><p>“How is it,” chuckled Irwin as Anne came down the stairs from the girl’s dorms, “that the only time we get alone all day is when we are waiting for our roommates to wake up properly?”</p><p>“Because,” she answered between kissing him, “we go to a magical boarding school with a group of friends who are very nosy and don’t know the first thing about privacy.”</p><p>“True,” said Irwin sitting down next to her on the sofa.</p><p>Anne needn’t have bothered brining her book down with her, she was too busy kissing Irwin, he was right the half an hour or so before their roommates started to surface in the Common Room was some of the only privacy they got.</p><p>“Can we help you?” asked Irwin glaring at an innocent first year with dark hair who had been staring at them.</p><p>The young girl looked even more nervous than earlier because Irwin was glaring at her, she now looked on the verge of tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she stuttered, “I was just wondering if either of you knew your way down to breakfast, I don’t want to get lost.”</p><p>“That’s ok,” said Anne checking her watch, “it’s still a little early only just seven o’clock. If we wait till half past, then some more first years might have come down and I can show you all the way back to the Great Hall.”</p><p>“Thanks,” said the girl smiling slightly. </p><p>“Do you mind if I join you, I don’t really know anyone yet?”</p><p>“Of course,” beamed Anne making space on the sofa.</p><p>“Bang go my mornings plans,” muttered Irwin picking up Anne’s book.</p><p>“Just ignore him,” chuckled Anne, “he’s always like this in the mornings.”</p><p>There seemed to be something vaguely familiar about the young first year girl who had joined Anne and Irwin, she had the same chocolate brown eyes and slightly upturned aristocratic nose that Anne had seen so many times before.</p><p>“Have you got any brothers and sisters at Hogwarts?” asked Anne, she knew that a lot of baby boom children had siblings higher up the school.</p><p>The young girl seemed to falter for a moment, “no,” she said abruptly. “No, I’m the oldest.”</p><p>“Well I’m Anne and this is Irwin,” Anne said indicating towards Irwin who now was deeply engrossed in his book.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you Irwin. I know who you are though,” she said becoming less nervous, “firstly you introduced yourself last night. Also, our whole world knows who you are.”</p><p>“And who are you?” asked Irwin putting away his book, he knew that he was never going to get any reading or kissing done before breakfast today.</p><p>“Morgana,” she beamed holding out her hand to shake Irwin’s.</p><p>“So what are the professors like?” asked a first year boy with platinum blonde hair as they waited for some more first years to arrive.</p><p>“Well, they’re all pretty decent,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Just be careful around McGonagall, she’s tough but fair, pay attention and try your best and you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Whereas Snape,” added Irwin, “is a greasy git!”</p><p>There was a large amount of tittering from first years who had been asking Anne and Irwin questions for the last half an hour or so. By half past seven most of the first years were waiting and were eagerly and asking questions about the staff and lessons</p><p>“Do you think Anthony’s going to show his face at all?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“I think he’s a bit scared of us,” chuckled a tall black boy.</p><p>“Who can blame him, there’s only one of him and sixty of you lot!” said Michael who had come down to join the entertainment dragging a very disgruntled looking Anthony with him.</p><p>“Have no fear Anne,” said Terry crowd control has arrived, he said patting Anthony on the back.</p><p>“Ok, let’s go get some breakfast,” said Anne.</p><p>Between the five fifth years they managed to show all the Ravenclaws down to the Great Hall without losing anyone.</p><p>“It’s like trying to herd cattle,” muttered Anthony darkly who had only been awake about fifteen minutes.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be so bad if there weren’t so many of them,” he continued as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He glared at the other four Ravenclaws prefects further down the table who had been trying to supress their laughter watching Anthony trying to keep some kind of order. </p><p>The Ravenclaw Prefects had a fairly good system which usually worked, the two fifth year Prefects would deal with the first years and sort out their problems such as settling in, stopping them from getting lost and being homesick. The sixth- and seventh-year Prefects meanwhile would keep order over the rest of the house, trying to settle fights or stop bullying. </p><p>This system would have worked much better if Anne and Anthony hadn’t been outnumbered thirty to one. Fortunately, Irwin, Terry and Michael had helped them this morning, but Anne didn’t know how long that would carry on.</p><p>“Good morning!” beamed Padma as she came down at quarter past eight.</p><p>“Is it?” asked Anthony glaring at her over his toast.</p><p>“Just a moment,” muttered Anne getting up from the table.</p><p>She had just noticed someone floating past in the corridor, they might be able to help the first years get used to the castle.</p><p>“Good morning Helena,” said Anne dropping into a deep curtsy. Anne and Helena were great friends and Helena had helped her destroy one of Tom’s horcruxes the year before, the diadem was now Horcruxless and in Anne’s room at Grimmauld Place.</p><p>“Good morning Anne,” said Helena returning the curtsy, “and how was your Summer?”</p><p>“Wonderful thank you.”</p><p>“Can I help you with anything today Anne?”</p><p>“Well there are a lot of new first years,” Anne started.</p><p>“Yes, I have noticed, nearly two hundred and forty in total,” said the ghost.</p><p>“I was wondering,” said Anne, “when I was in first year you helped me find my way around.”</p><p>“I would be more than willing to help the new Ravenclaws find their way around this vast and at sometimes confusing castle,” said Helena.</p><p>“The moving staircases can be a bit annoying at first,” chuckled Anne as she and Helena walked back into the Great Hall.</p><p>Anne gestured for Anthony to come over and he came over to the first years grumbling and still holding a piece of toast.</p><p>“Ok guys this is the Grey Lady,” said Anne once they had managed to get the first year Ravenclaws’ attention.</p><p>“She is going to help you find your way to your new classes, if you ever get lost feel free to ask any of us to help.”</p><p>“I’m sure that many of the other ghosts would be more than happy to help too,” added Helena.</p><p>“Just stay away from Peeves,” warned Julian, “he’ll try and convince you that Transfiguration classes take place in the Great Lake.”</p><p>Some of the first years laughed at this.</p><p>“I’m not even joking,” said Anthony.</p><p>“That was some quick thinking there Anne,” said Anthony once they were sat back down, “we could have been lumbered trying to keep that lot from walking off the astronomy tower when they were looking for Herbology all year.”</p><p>“They are still our responsibility Anthony,” Anne pointed out.</p><p>“Yes but getting the Grey Lady to help was a stroke of genius Annie,” said Irwin, “she was a life saver back in our first year.”</p><p>Flitwick soon came around handing out the schedules.</p><p>“What’s the daily poison today then?” asked Terry.</p><p>“Well we’ve got Charms and double Transfiguration this morning,” said Persephone scanning the correct column.</p><p>“That’s not too bad,” he shrugged.</p><p>“And then Divination and double Defence this afternoon,” finished Anne.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me?” groaned Terry.</p><p>“Trelawney and that Ministry Witch Umbridge in one afternoon?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Excuse me,” interrupted Padma, “there are quite a few witches present and we resent being associated with Umbridge.”</p><p>Lisa and Mandy nodded.</p><p>“I think he meant to replace the W with a B,” said Anthony.</p><p>Anne and Anthony left breakfast early, so they had time to help the first years find their first classroom and still make it to charms on time.</p><p>“Five points each to Ravenclaw,” said Professor Flitwick as they arrived five seconds before class started, “for managing to get the first years to breakfast and their first class without losing any.”</p><p>“Yeah,” chuckled Draco, “Hufflepuff have already had at least twenty go missing!”</p><p>“At least they haven’t scared their students stiff,” said Padma glaring at Malfoy. </p><p>There was a rumour that Snapes office had been full of first years asking for a house exchange because they were already fed up with Malfoy and Pansy trying to bully them into submission. </p><p>From the beetroot colour that Malfoy’s face turned the rumours must have been at least half true.</p><p>“Yes, thank you Miss Patil,” trilled Flitwick, </p><p>“This year is going to be very important for you all, we have a lot to get through.”</p><p>The morning wasn’t that bad, Flitwick and McGonagall both reminded of the importance of OWL’s and then they did some revision from the previous years.</p><p>The afternoon was far more eventful, they were doing dream interpretation that year.</p><p>Anne didn’t want to write down either of her recurring dreams, the corridor of The Department of the Mysteries, or Tom and the Graveyard, she knew what they meant on her own thank you very much!</p><p>She eventually decided to write down a dream she had had the other night about Remus and Tonks, they were holding their new baby and seemed very happy. But the happier they seemed the further away from Anne they went.</p><p>“And what have you for us today Anne?” asked Trelawney coming up to her star pupil, a true seer!</p><p>“Well,” Anne explained, “I think it’s trying to tell me that I’m jealous of Remus and Tonks’ baby that’s arriving next year.”</p><p>Trelawney nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“But I don’t agree with the oracles interpretation. I’m not jealous as such, more worried that Remus won’t need me as much anymore.”</p><p>“Both are equally plausible explanations,” muttered Trelawney, “you are clearly in turmoil internally. It is clear that the real meaning of this dream will have to wait a while.”</p><p>“At least she doesn’t keep predicting your death,” chuckled Harry as they headed down to Defence Against the Dark Arts together.</p><p>Irwin hadn’t been in Divination but had been in Ancient Runes. Harry sat down with Ron at a desk at the back of the classroom Irwin was already sitting at the front desk waiting for Anne to arrive.</p><p>Professor Umbridge was already behind the teacher’s desk wearing a fluffy pink cardigan, she had her hands folded on the desk.</p><p>“Good Afternoon class,” said Umbridge once they had all sat down.</p><p>“Afternoon,” muttered a few students.</p><p>“Now that won’t do!” she exclaimed, “say Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge.”</p><p>“Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge,” returned the class in a monotonous tone.</p><p>“Much better,” she beamed, “now wands away and quills out please.”</p><p>The class groaned as they started fumbling in their bags putting away their wands and finding quills and parchment.</p><p>Professor Umbridge pointed her wand at the blackboard and the words, ‘Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles,’ appeared on the board.</p><p>“Now then your education up until this point has been fragmentary to say the least, fortunately this year you shall be following a Ministry Approved Curriculum, which should get you all up to OWL standard by the end of the year.”</p><p>Umbridge tapped the blackboard again and the course aims filled the board. </p><p>Anne scanned the three course aims and noticed that at no point did the aims mention using defensive spells for protection. What are we supposed to do if we need to protect ourselves?</p><p>“Keep your head down,” she could hear Remus muttering in her head. Anne copied out the aims, she would keep her head down no problem, but Harry? That was a different question entirely!</p><p>They were told to read the first chapter of the course book. She had already read it and it was desperately dull, but she couldn’t see any harm in reading in case there were some nuggets of gold shimmering beneath the dullness.</p><p>Anne hadn’t got very far into the chapter when she was distracted by what looked like might be an argument developing at the back of the classroom between Umbridge and Hermione. As well as this Irwin had been nudging Anne and pointing towards Umbridge with a look of mirth on his face.</p><p>“Well Miss Granger,” said Umbridge with a voice full of sacrine sweetness, “the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them closely enough.”</p><p>“Well actually, there’s nothing about using defensive spells.”</p><p>“Using defensive spells?” asked Umbridge shocked, “why would you use to defensive spells Miss Granger? Or are you expecting to be attacked within my classroom?”</p><p>Anne felt her charm bracelet glow for just a moment as if in warning. But a second later it had gone back to normal.</p><p>“We’re not going to be using magic?” asked Ron.</p><p>“Please raise your hand Mr?”</p><p>“Weasley,” said Ron throwing his hand in the air. So did the other Gryffindors.</p><p>Umbridge turned around to face the front of the class where the Ravenclaws were sat. Half of them pretended to go back to reading the book, Michael and Terry were looking at her in interest but Irwin had his hand in the air.</p><p>“Yes Mr?” she asked walking towards Anne and Irwin’s table.</p><p>Anne’s bracelet began to glow again but warmer this time, she gripped Irwin’s hand under the table.</p><p>“Scamander,” said Irwin, “if we will not be learning defensive spells then why is this class called Defence Against the Dark Arts?”</p><p>“That is a good question Mr Scamander, I am here to teach you all how to use these spells in a risk free environment.”</p><p>“Risk free!” shouted Harry. “If we’re going to be attacked it wont be in a.”</p><p>“Mr Potter your hand is not up,” said Umbridge trying to keep her voice level.</p><p>Harry put his hand back in the air but Umbridge called on Mandy this time.</p><p>“Your name is?”</p><p>“Mandy Brocklehurst.”</p><p>“Well Miss Brocklehurst?”</p><p>“Well Harry has got a point, if we get attacked it won’t be risk free, surely we need to know how to defend ourselves?”</p><p>“Miss Brocklehurst do you believe that you are going to be attacked in my classroom?”</p><p>“Not in here no but.”</p><p>“Exactly,” said Umbridge her mouth going into a strange expression that might have been an attempt at a smile.</p><p>“You have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this classroom, not to mention convicted criminals.”</p><p>“If you’re talking about Crouch then you’re right,” said Ron.</p><p>“There has been more than one criminal teaching this class,” Umbridge smirked.</p><p>“If you’re talking about Sirius,” Harry shouted getting up from his seat, “he was innocent, Pettigrew killed all those muggles!”</p><p>“Sit down Mr Potter” she said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Whether a man is innocent or not is a matter of opinion,” said Umbridge glaring at Harry as sat back down. Umbridge was still clearly fuming at the outcome of Harry’s trial.</p><p>“You have been introduced to spells well beyond your age group,” she continued ignoring the fact that Harry was now seething, “some of which were highly dangerous and lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you will be attacked by Dark wizards every other day.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” interrupted Irwin.</p><p>“Hand Mr Scamander!”</p><p>“It also come to my knowledge not only performed illegal curses in front of you, but actually cast them on you.”</p><p>“Yes, well he was death eater in disguise, though wasn’t he?” pointed out Anthony logically not even looking up from the Runes homework he had taken out. “One of the best teachers we ever had,” he muttered before continuing with his essay.</p><p>“What about using the spells?” asked Parvati.</p><p>“You won’t be using them,” chortled Umbridge, “if you study the theory hard enough you should be fine come your exams.”</p><p>“So we aren’t going to get to practice before the exams?” stammered Padma.</p><p>“As long as you study the theory hard enough,” Umbridge continued.</p><p>“And what good’s theory going to do us in the real world?” shouted Harry.</p><p>“This is school Mr Potter not the real world,” pointed out Umbridge.</p><p>“Well personally I cant see what the difference is, for the last four years, I have been ‘safe’ inside this school but for some reason I seem to nearly die every single year!”</p><p>“Why would anyone want to attack a school child like you?” asked Umbridge.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know,” thought Harry for a moment, “Voldemort!”</p><p>There were gasps from around the classroom, both Anne’s hands were aching, her charm bracelet was burning her wrist and the other hand was being gripped onto firmly by Irwin’s under the desk.</p><p>“Keep calm,” Remus muttered more instantly this time.</p><p>“Ten points from Gryffindor,” spat Umbridge.</p><p>“Now let me make one thing quite clear,” said Umbridge walking to the front of the classroom.</p><p>“You have all been told that a certain dark wizard had returned from the dead, this is a lie!”</p><p>“He wasn’t dead in the first place,” said Harry, “but yeah he's back.”</p><p>“Lies!” spat Umbridge.</p><p>“He’s not lying!” stuttered Anne, “Harry doesn’t lie!”</p><p>“Yeah I'm not lying,” said Harry standing back up, “I saw him and I fought him!”</p><p>“Detention Mr Potter,” she said smugly, “Five o’clock this evening.”</p><p>“Right, I repeat you are not going to be attacked by any dark wizards, can we please continue with Basics for Beginners?”</p><p>The rest of the class tried to continue with reading their textbooks but Anne was shaking.</p><p>“It’s ok Annie,” muttered Irwin, “just ignore her.”</p><p>“So according to you,” said Harry his voice trembling with rage, “Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord did he?”</p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath from around the classroom.</p><p>“That was a tragic accident,” she started.</p><p>“It was murder!” said Anne getting up from her seat and shaking off Irwin’s grasp, “Voldemort killed him!”</p><p>If the class hadn’t been watching before they were now, she was surprised that the whole school couldn’t hear them.</p><p>“Oh, did you see it one of the visions of your deranged mind?” sneered Umbridge.</p><p>“Don’t call my sister mad!” shouted Harry running towards the front of the classroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Umbitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come here Mr. Potter,” said Umbridge handing him a letter.</p><p>“If you would take that to Professor McGonagall,” she said sweetly, “oh, and take your sister with you.”</p><p>“What?” asked Harry deeply confused.</p><p>“Now please.”</p><p>Harry got Anne back up from where she had been hyperventilating, leaning against the wall, and they left the classroom.</p><p>“I’m sorry you got dragged into this Sis,” muttered Harry as they headed towards McGonagall’s office.</p><p>“It’s ok,” she muttered.</p><p>“Mr Potter what is going on?” asked McGonagall as they arrived at her office, “you are meant to be in class.”</p><p>“Umbridge sent us.”</p><p>“What in the world do you mean by that?” she asked as Harry passed her the letter.</p><p>McGonagall’s eyebrows rose higher and higher as she got further into the letter.</p><p>“Sit down,” she said firmly.</p><p>Harry sat down and Anne flopped into her chair.</p><p>“What I don’t understand is how Anne got pulled into this?”</p><p>“She was trying to help me,” mumbled Harry.</p><p>“But it shouldn’t have reached the point where she needed to help you Potter!”</p><p>“She brought up Cedric!” shouted Harry, “she said his death was an accident.”</p><p>“That would about do it wouldn’t it,” muttered McGonagall, “have a biscuit Potter.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A biscuit,” she repeated, “and give one to Anne she seems to have gone into shock.”</p><p>Harry pulled out a ginger newt and passed Anne a piece of shortbread.</p><p>“Go on Anne, you’ll feel better,” Harry said coaxingly.</p><p>Anne just continued to stare into blank space. Harry placed the biscuit in front of her on the desk in case she wanted it later.</p><p>“You’ve both been given detention, starting tonight and every other night this week.”</p><p>“Both of us?” asked Harry astounded, “but Anne didn’t do anything wrong!”</p><p>“Anne defended you by saying that Voldemort killed Cedric Diggory, and then apparently you tried to attack her.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to attack her!” his voice rising again</p><p>“So all of this is true then?” asked McGonagall.</p><p>“Yes but everything I said was true too.”</p><p>“Harry, you need to keep your head down,” she said gently.</p><p>“Yeah yeah I know, keep my head down, be a good boy, don’t attract any unwanted attention.”</p><p>“Yes Harry that’s exactly what you need to do, you need to learn to keep your temper if nothing else. You are both going to have to attend detentions all week.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” said Harry, “punish away but keep Anne out of this!”</p><p>“Harry that may be part of her strategy,” pointed out McGonagall, “she’s probably going to try to use your sister as incentive for you to behave yourself. After today she’s realised how protective you are of her and believe me she will try to use that in her favour.”</p><p>“So you’re telling me,” stuttered Harry, “that if I don’t behave myself, Umbridge is going to punish Anne for my actions?”</p><p>Harry looked over at Anne who was still staring at the wall, completely oblivious to the conversation going on around her as she had gone into shut down.</p><p>“I’m afraid so yes Harry,” nodded McGonagall firmly.</p><p>Harry sighed and tried to get Anne’s attention.</p><p>“Anne,” he called, “Sis, we need to get something to eat we’ve got detention in half an hour.”</p><p>Harry took Anne’s hand and shepherded her down to the Great Hall for a quick dinner before detention.</p><p>Harry and Anne received some strange looks from some of the students, rumours certainly spread quickly at Hogwarts.</p><p>“Just ignore them Anne,” said Harry as he shovelled down beef casserole.</p><p>Anne didn’t touch a bite and before long it was time to go to Umbridge’s office.</p><p>“Good Luck Annie!” called Irwin as they got up to leave.</p><p>“We’ll wait up for you,” added Persephone.</p><p>Harry knocked on the door when they reached Umbridge’s office.</p><p>“Come in!” she called in a high girly voice.</p><p>“Good evening Mr Potter, Miss Potter.”</p><p>“Good evening Professor,” said Harry as he sat down behind one of the two spare desks in the room.</p><p>Anne sat down at the other desk; she hadn’t uttered a single word since they had left Umbridge’s classroom nearly an hour earlier.</p><p>“I want you both to write some lines for me,” she said.</p><p>Harry and Anne started to shuffle in their bags for quills.</p><p>“Oh no you won’t be needing them,” she giggled handing them two very long black quills.</p><p>“Harry, I want you to write ‘I must not tell lies.’</p><p>“Anne,” she continued turning to look at Anne, “I want you to write ‘I must learn the difference between dreams and reality’”</p><p>“How many times?” grumbled Harry.</p><p>“As long as it takes for the message,” she paused for a moment to smile, “to sink in.”</p><p>“Wheres the ink?”</p><p>“You don’t need any ink,” said Umbridge simply</p><p>Harry glared at her for a moment and then started to write using the new quill.</p><p>Anne picked up the quill and inspected it for a moment. The bracelet on her right wrist began to burn again, its probably just because of Umbridge.</p><p>She started to write ‘I must learn the difference between dreams and reality’ but she hadn’t even got to the end of the first start line when she felt another sharp pain from her right hand.</p><p>She bit her lip in pain and took a closer look at the writing, she wasn’t using ink, she was writing in her own blood.</p><p>“Is there a problem?” asked Umbridge innocently.</p><p>Anne shook her head nervously and continued to write frantically. As they got further into the detention she realised that she was actually writing into her right hand whilst her left hand wrote the lines.</p><p>Harry thought about protesting for a moment but then thought that if he didn’t behave what would Umbridge do to Anne next?</p><p>It went on for hours, she must have written out the lines hundreds of times, the only thing that was keeping her awake was the constant pain from her right hand.</p><p>“Let’s see how we’re getting on,” said Umbridge coming over to inspect their hands after what felt like an eternity.</p><p>“That will do for tonight,” she said, “see you both again tomorrow.”</p><p>Harry picked up both school bags and grabbed Anne’s hand before practically running away from the office.</p><p>“You ok Sis?” asked Harry once they had put five floors between themselves and Umbridge. </p><p>Anne was clutching her hand which was no longer bleeding but still in agony.</p><p>“At least the writing doesn’t show,” he muttered.</p><p>“I’m sorry I got you dragged into this,” said Harry as he walked her back to the Ravenclaw Tower.</p><p>“Anne,” said Harry outside the entrance to the tower, “you know we can’t tell anyone about this right?”</p><p>Anne nodded slightly.</p><p>When Anne got back to the tower it was completely empty and the clock said it was quarter to one in the morning. She didn’t want to go up to bed in the dormitory because she didn’t want to disturb anyone but she knew she couldn’t sleep.</p><p>She pulled her spare jumper she sometimes wore when she got cold out of her school bag and tried to get on with some of her homework. She somehow managed to write her charms and transfiguration essays, by then it was nearly five o’clock.</p><p>By the time Irwin came down at just before seven o’clock he found Anne leaning against one of the sofas watching the sunrise out of the window.</p><p>“Hey Annie,” said Irwin sitting down to join her, “how was detention?”</p><p>Anne merely shrugged.</p><p>Irwin tried to put an arm around her waist, but she flinched away.</p><p>“Sorry,” muttered Irwin slightly shocked, Anne never flinched away from him, he could never hurt her.</p><p>Not long after this the first years began to show up.</p><p>“Morning Anne!” called Morgana cheerfully.</p><p>Anne just continued to stare out the window blankly.</p><p>“Anne’s not feeling her best this morning,” explained Irwin.</p><p>“Has this got anything to do with what happened yesterday?”</p><p>“I think so yeah, she’ll probably be fine after breakfast.”</p><p>The first years spent several days wondering why their favourite Prefect was acting so strangely, she’d show up to class and help them if they got lost. </p><p>But she never spoke a word or a ate a morsel. Anne would get back from detention once everyone else was already long in bed but would still be awake in the Common Room when they all started to come down.</p><p>By the Friday morning Irwin was getting desperate.</p><p>“Anne can you please tell me what’s up?” pleaded Irwin.</p><p>“Has this got something to do with Umbitch?” asked Terry.</p><p>“Umbridge,” corrected Padma.</p><p>“I know,” said Terry.</p><p>“Annie you have got to eat something,” begged Irwin at Friday dinner.</p><p>Anne wasn’t just acting secluded and not talking, eating, or sleeping which she had done before but never for anywhere near this long. But for some strange she had started wearing her fingerless gloves even though it was only September, she normally didn’t start wearing those until at least November.</p><p>The night before after detention Harry had noticed that the writing had stopped fading away.</p><p>“You need to cover your hands up,” he explained, “otherwise people will start asking questions.”</p><p>After detention on Friday night Harry and Anne vowed that they would never go back in there.</p><p>Harry took Anne back up to her tower again and then left to go to bed himself.</p><p>It was past midnight again and she didn’t want to wake up her roommates, she had spent the last few nights keeping up with her homework and reading instead of sleeping. Her right hand hurt too much to let her sleep, she had tried sleeping on the sofa on Monday night.</p><p>It was over she thought sighing with relief as she collapsed onto the sofa and let out the tears that she had been holding back since Monday afternoon. She thought that her hand had been burning, but the tears running down her cheeks burnt even more.</p><p>She must have dropped off into an uneasy sleep because she kept on having nightmares about Umbridge but the next thing she knew Irwin was standing over her with his arms folded. The rest of the fifth years were with him.</p><p>“Let me guess,” said Irwin, “that’s the most sleep you’ve had all week?”</p><p>“What time is it?” she muttered.</p><p>“Quarter to five in the morning,” said Mandy.</p><p>“What are you all doing down here at this time?”</p><p>“The question should be, why aren’t you in your bed, why is face covered in tears, and since when do you sleep in fingerless gloves,” said Anthony counting on his fingers</p><p>“I don’t,” mumbled Anne pulling down the sleeves of her jumper to cover her gloves.</p><p>“Also, when’s the last time you took a bath, or changed your clothes?” asked Persephone</p><p>Anne shrugged.</p><p>“Can you at least tell us what’s been going on?” asked Lisa.</p><p>“We tried talking to Harry, but he said that Umbitch had just set you lines,” said Terry.</p><p>“We have been doing lines,” said Anne, it wasn’t lying they had been writing lines. Of some sort.</p><p>“I’ve had enough of this,” muttered Irwin, going to sit down next to Anne, and starting to pull up her jumper sleeves. “You guys said try the gentle method so we did but this is getting ridic….”</p><p>Irwin stopped in the middle of the sentence, he was staring at Anne’s right hand and was holding the glove he had just taken off it.</p><p>“Did she do this to you?” he asked.</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>“Did she do this to you!” he screamed.</p><p>“Woah,” said Anthony, “calm down there Scamander.”</p><p>“Look at her hand,” shouted Irwin, “then tell me to calm fucking down!”</p><p>“How’d this happen Anne?” asked Persephone gently picking up Anne’s right hand.</p><p>Anne stared down at her shoes, she had promised Harry not to tell anyone.</p><p>“Look whatever this is,” said Persephone taking a closer look at the scars on Anne’s hand, “it’s clearly dark magic.”</p><p>“We need to get her to Flitwick,” said Mandy.</p><p>Anne began to shake her head frantically.</p><p>“Come on Annie,” said Irwin pulling her gently off the sofa.</p><p>Anne had only been standing up a second when she began to feel dizzy.</p><p>“Merlin not again,” muttered Michael as Irwin picked her up off the floor.</p><p>“When’s the last time anyone saw Anne eat?” asked Anthony trying to keep calm, Merlin knows somebody out of this lot needed to.</p><p>“Monday lunchtime?” suggested Padma.</p><p>“What’s more important here,” asked Mandy, “Flitwick or Pomfrey?”</p><p>“Flitwick,” reasoned Anthony, “whatever she’s been doing to Anne and Harry she might try and do to other students.”</p><p>Irwin nodded and they all left for Flitwick’s rooms Irwin still carrying Anne.</p><p>Michael and Terry started knocking frantically on Flitwick’s door.</p><p>“What in the world could be the matter boys?” asked Flitwick answering his door and looking at Michael and Terry.</p><p>“It’s five o’clock on a Saturday morning.”</p><p>“It’s Anne sir,” explained Persephone.</p><p>“Are you all out there?” asked Flitwick confused coming out into the corridor so that he could see them all properly.</p><p>“All present and correct sir,” nodded Anthony.</p><p>“Apart from Anne,” pointed out Lisa.</p><p>“Why did you not take her straight to the Hospital Wing?”</p><p>Anne had gotten into this state before when she had forgotten to eat and sleep but usually not anywhere near this badly.</p><p>“Because of this sir,” said Persephone showing him Anne’s right hand with the words ‘I must learn the difference between dreams and reality’ cut deeply into it.</p><p>“Blood quill,” hissed Professor Flitwick through sucked teeth a look of anger in his eyes.</p><p>“Detention sir,” started Michael.</p><p>“Umbitch, I mean bridge sir,” explained Terry.</p><p>“And how many detentions did Anne serve again?”</p><p>“Um,” muttered Irwin having to think it over for a moment, “five nights.”</p><p>“She always left at five o’clock but didn’t come back till gone midnight,” added Padma.</p><p>“If you would please take Anne down to the hospital wing,” said Flitwick, “I’ll only be a minute I just need to contact her family."</p><p>They all rushed down to the Hospital Wing, Irwin followed at a more dignified pace as he was carrying Anne.</p><p>Michael and Terry started banging frantically on the door again when they arrived at the Hospital Wing.</p><p>“Are you lot trying to wake up the devil?” asked Pomfrey opening the door in her pyjamas, “you lot are lucky I don’t have any patients.”</p><p>“Ah Anne,” she muttered nodding her head, Anne had been brought in many times over the last five years, having had a fainting fit or a panic attack, but never at five o’clock in the morning or accompanied by eight other people.</p><p>“Just pop her down on the bed dear,” said Pomfrey to Irwin.</p><p>Irwin placed Anne down on the nearest bed and sat on the bed next to her clutching onto the wrist of her uninjured hand.</p><p>“What was it this time?” asked Pomfrey checking Anne’s pulse.</p><p>“Hasn’t eaten or slept since Monday,” said Persephone.</p><p>“No wonder she fainted then,” muttered Pomfrey, as she checked Anne’s temperature.</p><p>“It’s all because of Umbitch,” growled Michael.</p><p>“Oi come up with your own insult!” said Terry.</p><p>“What’s this got to do with Umbridge?” asked Pomfrey.</p><p>“Anne was getting upset because of detention,” said Lisa.</p><p>“Yeah every night this week,” nodded Padma.</p><p>“She must be exhausted poor thing,” tutted Pomfrey.</p><p>“Flitwick also said something about a blood quill,” added Anthony.</p><p>“A what!” Pomfrey screamed almost waking up Anne.</p><p>“Don’t worry Poppy,” said Flitwick, “I’ve already rung Sirius and Remus.”</p><p>“Do you know if shes being do this to Harry too?” he asked turning to the Ravenclaws gathered round the bed.</p><p>“I think so yes sir,” said Lisa.</p><p>“I’ll go tell Minerva,” he muttered.</p><p>Pomfrey managed to get Anne settled into the bed still fully dressed, she could eat and bathe later, the thing she needed first was sleep.</p><p>The fifth years had just got settled into the chairs next to Anne’s bed and Irwin was sat cross legged on the bed when there was a disturbance in the corridor.</p><p>“Where’s Anne!” screamed Remus as he came running through from the entrance hall into the Hospital Wing.</p><p>He was followed by a just as anxious Sirius and Tonks.</p><p>“Annie,” he said walking over to her bed in relief at seeing his niece.</p><p>“Who did this?” growled Sirius.</p><p>“Umbitch,” said Terry.</p><p>“Who?” asked Tonks.</p><p>“Um-bridge,” enunciated Padma.</p><p>“She’s some ministry hag,” said Mandy.</p><p>“I know who she is,” muttered Remus, “she’s the reason I can’t get a job.”</p><p>The other Ravenclaws decided to leave at this point, Irwin stayed sat on Anne’s bed.</p><p>“Will she be alright?” asked Remus after a while.</p><p>“She’ll be fine Remus; she needs some rest and something to eat and then she’ll be fine.”</p><p>“What about the scars?” asked Sirius already knowing the answer.</p><p>“There’s nothing I can do to remove them, essence of murtlap should help with the pain though.”</p><p>“What’s going on?” asked a very confused Harry in a dressing gown who was being dragged by McGonagall who was fuming.</p><p>Harry was even more confused when he arrived at the Hospital Wing to find Anne, Irwin, Remus, Sirius and Tonks.</p><p>“Pass me your hand Harry,” said Remus firmly going away from Anne’s bed for a moment.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” he asked evasively hiding his hand behind his back.</p><p>Remus raised his eyebrows at him and Harry sighed before showing him the hand.</p><p>‘I must not tell lies,’ mouthed Remus.</p><p>“Is there nothing we can do about this!” shouted Remus, “she’s been torturing our kids on a nightly basis.”</p><p>“We can probably get the blood quill banned,” said McGonagall, “but she works for the ministry, I’m afraid we’re stuck with her.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell anyone!” screamed Sirius.</p><p>“You two told me to keep my head down!” said Harry pointing at Remus and Sirius, “and to do as I was told.”</p><p>“Not when that meant literal torture!” said Sirius exasperated.</p><p>“What’s happening?” asked Anne finally coming to.</p><p>“Annie,” exclaimed Irwin jumping on her to give her a huge hug.</p><p>Pomfrey went to go find some nutrition potions for Anne and some breakfasts for everyone.</p><p>“Remus, Sirius, what are you guys doing here? I thought parents weren’t allowed to come in apart from life and death situations?”</p><p>“And illegal torture,” added Sirius, “Dumbledore’s writing to the ministry now to get them taken her away from her.”</p><p>“Harry,” said Sirius as they all ate breakfast having applied a dose of murtlap to Harry and Annes hands, “just promise me one thing?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Harry as he ate a sausage.</p><p>“Keep your head down and all that, but if you or Anne are in danger or getting hurt ever again, I want you to tell us alright?”</p><p>“Ok,” he grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Moment of Calm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne spent a few days in the Hospital Wing recovering, when she returned to the Ravenclaw Common Room on Monday evening everyone was very pleased to see her back on her feet.</p><p>The first years looked deeply relieved. As Anne came through the Common Room entrance, she was assaulted by at least twelve of them jumping on her for hugs and questions.</p><p>“What was it like to faint?” asked a boy with sandy coloured hair.</p><p>“Is Umbridge getting fired?” asked a tall girl.</p><p>“Can you help us with our Potions homework?’ one pleaded desperately.</p><p>“One of the Slytherins is bullying me,” said another who seemed to be sporting a black eye.</p><p>Anthony was smirking slightly from behind the first years.</p><p>“First of all,” Anne chuckled as she started to answer the stream of questions, “it’s not much fun to faint, I wouldn’t recommend it, I have fainted several times so I should know. No Umbridge isn’t getting fired but those evil quills have been removed. Of course, I’ll help you with your homework, I’m it won’t take too long. And as for that Slytherin, if you know their name, I can report them to Professor Snape.”</p><p>“Anne,” said Anthony as Anne helped with the homework.</p><p>“Hmmm?” she lifted her head up from trying to teach a group of first years about bezoars.</p><p>“Next time you faint, or something could you leave an instruction manual for this lot?” </p><p>Anne had been bombarded with questions from the moment she came through the door and had been able to sort them all out within moments. Anthony was fairly sure that the majority of the first years had been waiting for Anne to come back to tell her about their problems, Anthony had had to break up a few fights, but nobody had asked for help with their problems.</p><p>When seven o’clock came the desks were moved aside as usual, and Michael and Terry took over the Common Room as disc jockeys for an hour.</p><p>“We have a request!” said Michael after a while.</p><p>“One of our newbies wants to celebrate Anne being back safe and sound, and was wondering what her favourite group was,” continued Terry.</p><p>“As anyone who listens to Anne’s caterwauling when she thinks anyone isn’t listening, her favourite music group is an Australian band called The Seekers,” added Michael. Anne blushed slightly and Brenda gave a cheer throwing her fist into the air.</p><p>“So here we have Georgy Girl, by the Seekers,” said Terry as he put the record on.</p><p>“We have another request,” said Michael after a few more songs.</p><p>“This one’s for all the lovers out there,” said Terry as he put on the next record.</p><p>Irwin beamed as they put on Neil Diamond’s Sweet Caroline, and he pulled Anne closer into his arms. The room seemed to make space for the couple as they twirled and span around the floor, eventually Irwin ended the song for a long kiss on Anne’s lips.</p><p>They broke apart at the sound of applause, clearly at least half the Common Room had been watching them dance energetically and were now clapping for them.</p><p>“We weren’t that good,” muttered Irwin.</p><p>At the end of music hour, Anne made sure she was caught up on her homework before going up to bed. </p><p>The next morning for some reason Anne found herself being drawn into getting out of bed at five o’clock, she took a shower and washed her hair and then went downstairs with her books for the day.</p><p>It was only five thirty but there was clearly already someone else awake and down here.</p><p>“Morgana?” asked Anne walking over to where one of the first years was curled up on the sofa.</p><p>Anne noticed that Morgana had clearly been crying.</p><p>“Whats wrong are you homesick?”</p><p>Morgana shrugged.</p><p>“Want to talk about it?” asked Anne sitting down next to the girl.</p><p>“I guess I miss home,” Morgana sobbed, “but there’s so much pressure from my parents to do well, I don’t want them to know I’m upset.”</p><p>“Its perfectly normal to miss home,” said Anne putting an arm around her, “you’ve only been here a week.”</p><p>“Do you miss your family?”</p><p>Morgana nodded.</p><p>“Cant you write to them?”</p><p>“Well yeah but its not the same.”</p><p>“I get that,” nodded Anne, “you got any siblings?”</p><p>“Si- five,” Morgana stuttered, “I’m the oldest, three brothers and two sisters.”</p><p>“That must be rough for you leaving all your siblings at home, you must all be close?”</p><p>“Yeah we are,” she sighed.</p><p>“There’s still something wrong?”</p><p>“No,” said Morgana abruptly, “everythings fine!”</p><p>“Which is why you’re crying down here at five thirty in the morning?”</p><p>Morgana smiled slightly before giving a reluctant sigh.</p><p>“I miss my brother.”</p><p>“One of your younger brothers?”</p><p>“My older brother,” she muttered, “I thought he might have left something behind here.”</p><p>“I thought you said you were the eldest?” asked Anne confused.</p><p>“I am and I’m not,” Morgana struggled to explain, “he’s my half-brother.”</p><p>“What did you say your last name was again?” Anne asked looking at Morganas face. There was something eerily familiar about those soulful eyes.</p><p>“Selwyn,” said Morgana.</p><p>“You miss Julian don’t you?” Anne asked beaming.</p><p>“How did you know that?” asked Morgana shocked, “Dad says we’re not even supposed to talk about him.”</p><p>“But you miss him?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she muttered.</p><p>“How would you feel if I could tell you I know where your brother is, and that you could talk to him right now?”</p><p>“What?” said Morgana with her mouth wide open.</p><p>“Julian and I were very good friends when he was at school,” Anne explained, “he used to help me a lot in my first few weeks, in the holidays Julian and I would spend a lot of time together because we were some of the only Ravenclaws still there.”</p><p>Morgana was listening intently to Anne’s story.</p><p>“When Julian left home two years ago, he wrote to me,” she continued, “we went to the Leaky Cauldron where he was staying, and my Uncle invited him to move in with us. He’s been living with Harry and me ever since. He’s even got a job, he’s tutoring Irwin’s twin siblings, they’re eight.”</p><p>“So,” Morgana stammered, “that Julian’s safe and happy?”</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>Morgana seemed to cheer up slightly.</p><p>“I’m glad that Julians happy,” she said, “Julian and Dad never really got on, Dad never even let Julian spend more time with us than he had to.”</p><p>“I’m well aware,” said Anne through pursed lips, Julian had told her all about his step father.</p><p>“Do you want to talk to him?” asked Anne getting out her mirror.</p><p>“Um ok,” said Morgana looking perplexed at the mirror.</p><p>“Sirius!” Anne called, “Sirius!”</p><p>“Where’s the fire?” mumbled Sirius as he picked up the mirror.</p><p>“Good to see you too Sirius,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Just for future reference,” growled Sirius, “I prefer the usual method of waking up, an alarm clock!”</p><p>“Could we talk to Julian?”</p><p>“Did you wake me up at a quarter to six in the morning so that you could talk to Julian?” he asked slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Um yeah,” grinned Anne sheepishly, “I’ve got someone here who wants to talk to him.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” muttered Sirius getting up to go and find Julian.</p><p>A few minutes later, a pyjama clad Julian was on the other end of the mirror. He wasn’t an early riser, but this morning had been reading in bed before getting up.</p><p>“How may I be of service to our auburn locked goddess today?”</p><p>“Shut up Julian, there’s someone here who wants to talk to you.”</p><p>“Um hi Julian,” said Morgana shyly as Anne passed her the mirror.</p><p>“Morgie?” stammered Julian, he pinched himself to check he wasn’t dreaming.</p><p>“Morgie is that really you?” he asked still not believing it.</p><p>“Yeah,” she nodded, “I’ve missed you!”</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” he grinned. It was true out of his younger siblings it was Morgana he had thought about the most since he had left home. She was the eldest, so he had gotten to know her the best before he left for Hogwarts at eleven.</p><p>“You a Ravenclaw then?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Morgana nodded, “it’s great everyone’s really nice. Especially Anne.”</p><p>“You’ve got yourself a good friend there.”</p><p>“Julian why’d you leave home?”</p><p>“It just didn’t feel home to me anymore, it hadn’t for a long time.”</p><p>“I get that,” she nodded, “it’s just you really upset Mum and Dad, they miss you!”</p><p>Julian gave Morgana a meaningful look.</p><p>“Ok well mum misses you,” she corrected herself quickly, “and the rest of us.”</p><p>“I know Morgie, but I never really felt part of that family.”</p><p>“Dad was furious,” Morgana muttered.</p><p>“He didn’t hurt any of you, did he?” Julian panicked.</p><p>“No, he just smashed a lot of things and shouted a lot,” she explained.</p><p>She bit her lip slightly, “he also wrote you out of the will.”</p><p>“Seeing as I was never a Selwyn in the first place,” Julian chuckled, “I never thought I was in the flaming will in the first place.”</p><p>“You’re right,” agreed Morgana, “that one probably was an empty threat.”</p><p>“You all ok though?”</p><p>“Yeah we’re fine, I’ve mostly been worried about you, are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fine Morgie, I’ve got a job that I love, and I’m really happy in my new family.”</p><p>“Ok,” grinned Morgana happy to know that her brother was finally happy.</p><p>“If you need anything just ask Anne if you can borrow the mirror ok?”</p><p>“Ok, I love you Julian.”</p><p>“Love you too Morgie!”</p><p>“Thanks Anne,” said Morgana giving Anne a hug once Julian had gone.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” she beamed, “you look like him you know, the same eyes.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yep, exact same eyes.”</p><p>Anne showed Morgana some photographs of the strange family that she and Julian were a part off. Morgana’s favourite photo was the one where Averett was trying to steal Julian’s champagne glass at Remus and Tonk’s wedding, Julian was having to try and wrestle to get his glass back. The photograph of Julian’s face covered in glitter definitely reached the top five though.</p><p>“Who wants to break some fast?” asked Irwin at half past seven.</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” chuckled Anne.</p><p>“Me too,” said Morgana.</p><p>“So Morgana,” asked Irwin with a glint of his eye, as they settled down for breakfast, “what was Julian like as child?”</p><p>Morgana was half way through telling Irwin how Julian had somehow managed to turn her hair pink when Julian had been ten when Michael interrupted them.</p><p>“You guys need to read this,” said Michael urgently.</p><p>“You know that we don’t read that hogwash,” muttered Irwin.</p><p>“Theres something you might want to read,” he repeated handing over the paper.</p><p>“What’s a High Inquisitor?” asked Anne as they read the paper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Sound of Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what does this mean?” asked Padma.</p><p>“It means that the Ministry’s interfering at Hogwarts,” said Irwin glaring at Umbridge.</p><p>“And they’re not even bothering to hide anymore,” muttered Anne.</p><p>The next few weeks Anne and Harry somehow managed to keep their heads down, whilst Umbridge inspected classes and professors. </p><p>Harry was getting more and more wound up as the weeks went on but didn’t say anything. He remembered what had happened the last time he had stood up to Umbridge, both he and his sister got tortured for hours on end.</p><p>After about a month Hermione and some of the other students were getting fed up with how little they were learning in defence class and were thinking of setting up a ‘study group.’</p><p>“No Hermione,” growled Harry.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be breaking any rules,” pointed out Hermione.</p><p>“She writes the bloody rules,” pointed out Harry.</p><p>“What do you guys think?” asked Hermione turning to Irwin, Persephone, Anthony and Anne who were sat with them in the library.</p><p>“Don’t ask me,” said Anthony putting his hands up defensively.</p><p>“I agree that Umbitch isn’t teaching us anything,” said Irwin.</p><p>“But we’re trying not to provoke her,” said Persephone.</p><p>“Not after what happened to Harry and Annie,” said Irwin stroking her right hand.</p><p>Harry and Anne both nodded in agreement.</p><p>“But we need to learn how to defend ourselves,” said Hermione.</p><p>“Which is exactly what Umbridge wants us not to be able not to do,” reminded Persephone.</p><p>“But….” Muttered Hermione.</p><p>“We don’t want anything to with it,” said Anthony as he and the other four Ravenclaws left the library.</p><p>But that was the same afternoon that Umbridge tried to fire Trelawney in front of the whole school.</p><p>Anne didn’t feel that the day could get any worse.</p><p>The Ravenclaws were having music hour, about ten desks had been lined up across the common room and were usually used for dancing on but today they were a kind if impromptu catwalk.</p><p>Terry was in the middle of playing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun for the third time in the row whilst the Ravenclaw girls of all ages strutted their stuff down the catwalk posing at the end. Some of them were still wearing school robes, but others were wearing muggle clothes such as jeans and jumpers, a small number had even got dressed up.</p><p>A dark sixth year girl in a short bright pink dress and a pair of matching high heels was posing at the front when the music came to a sudden stop.</p><p>“Shit,” muttered Terry thinking he’d broken the record player or something.</p><p>“Hem Hem,” coughed a small voice from the entrance to the Common Room.</p><p>Two hundred heads turned to face Umbridge who was standing in the doorway wearing her usual pink cardigan and smug expression.</p><p>“Can we help you Professor?” asked Anthony getting down from the tables where he had been strutting his stuff.</p><p>“What is going on in here?” asked Umbridge, looking from the crowd of students, to the desks stacked against the walls, and the impromptu catwalk in the middle of the room.</p><p>“We’re listening to music,” explained Lisa.</p><p>“There’s no rules against it,” pointed out Mandy.</p><p>“Ah,” she smirked, “that is where you are wrong. You are right until today there were no such rules but that has changed.”</p><p>The Ravenclaws all looked at each other confused.</p><p>“Your little music sessions have hardly gone unnoticed,” pointed out Umbridge.</p><p>Well they knew that, over half the school knew and nearly all the staff, sometimes people from other houses would drop by to join in the fun. Tonight, for example they had been joined by twenty Hufflepuff’s, ten Gryffindor’s, and even three Slytherin’s.</p><p>“It has come to my attention that it may be a distraction from your studies.”</p><p>“It gives us a chance to relax and let out some pent-up energy,” explained Irwin, “forget about studying for a while.”</p><p>“Mr. Scamander am I correct in thinking that you are here to learn and not to relax?”</p><p>Irwin decided to back down.</p><p>“Not only are these daily music fixes a disturbance to your studying, but I am led to believe it is not even magical music, but muggle groups that you are actually listening to?”</p><p>“Because the music’s better,” said Padma.</p><p>“Muggle’s are not better than wizards in any way,” said Umbridge firmly but sweetly.</p><p>“The reason I have come here is to inform you all of Educational Decree numbers Twenty-Three and Four, both of which have just been created to optimise your studying. Number Twenty-Three states that all music muggle or magical is hence forth forbidden, this includes all music clubs or listening to any music.”</p><p>“Are you joking?” asked Lisa;</p><p>“You’ve banned music?” asked a boy who was in several of the school music groups including the frog choir and the school orchestra.</p><p>“Does that include whistling?” asked Michael sarcastically.</p><p>“Educational Decree number Twenty-Four,” said Umbridge raising her voice to talk over the protests, “states that students are not allowed in each other’s common rooms.” </p><p>Umbridge looked pointedly at the thirty or so Hufflepuffs Gryffindors and Slytherins in the room, several of which were moving around shiftily.</p><p>“But!” stammered Irwin.</p><p>“My decision is final. This constant music is a disturbing influence on you all and keeping you away from your studies. As for students being in other common rooms, that is why there are common rooms so that each house can have its own space.”</p><p>“What if they’re invited in?” offered Persephone.</p><p>“My word is final.”</p><p>Umbridge grinned smugly as she ushered the non-Ravenclaws out of the Common Room.</p><p>“And that is why,” growled Terry as he packed away the records, “we call her Umbitch.”</p><p>Several of the students were still staring in shock through the door that Umbridge had just left through with their friends from the other houses. Some of the other students were grumbling as they tried to put the desks back to normal.</p><p>“Where’s Annie?” asked Irwin pulling a hand through his hair looking around the Common Room.</p><p>Irwin headed up to the Anne’s dormitory and opened the door just a smidge just to see if Anne was even in there. </p><p>Irwin could see a lump curled up underneath the quilt on Anne’s bed.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin gently sitting down next to her.</p><p>“We’re going to sort this ok?” he assured her.</p><p>“How,” she sobbed, “she’s forbidden music, how can I even live without music.”</p><p>Anne sunk her face into her pillows and continued to sob hysterically.</p><p>Irwin sighed and looked over to the others who had come in.</p><p>“I’m starting to think that Umbitch has got it in for Anne,” said Michael.</p><p>“Starting to?” asked Mandy, “she’s had it in for her since day one!”</p><p>“Yeah she spent the first week of term literally torturing her,” agreed Lisa.</p><p>“Which is why,” sighed Irwin pulling Anne in closer, “we all agreed after that, that we would all keep our heads down so not to draw attention to ourselves.”</p><p>Anne had started to sob into Irwin’s chest and Irwin was stroking her hair.</p><p>“But then today,” said Anthony, “she’s turned it up a notch.”</p><p>“Trying to fire Trelawney who Anne has always got on with,” said Mandy.</p><p>“Yeah she’s the only person in this room definitely who doesn’t think Trelawney is slightly batty,” muttered Terry as he leaned against Padma’s bed.</p><p>“And then she forbids music?” added Padma.</p><p>“She must be crazy,” said Mandy.</p><p>Anne flinched slightly at the c word but Irwin calmed her back down again.</p><p>“No, she’s not crazy,” said Anthony, “she’s a very influential and powerful woman with more than a small cruel streak.”</p><p>“Shes an interfering,” said Terry.</p><p>“Vindictive,” added Michael.</p><p>“Evil,” said Persephone.</p><p>“Ministry supported,” said Padma.</p><p>“Disgusting cardigan wearing,” continued Lisa.</p><p>“Hag!” they all finished.</p><p>“We’ve got to do something about it,” muttered Irwin.</p><p>“Hermione,” said Irwin at breakfast the next day, “we’re in.”</p><p>Hermione looked around in confusion and saw all nine fifth year Ravenclaws nod firmly at her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. This is a Study Group??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning Di,” chuckled Anne as she woken up by her kitten mewing and licking her face.<br/>Anne checked her watch and saw that it was six o’clock, the other girls were fast asleep, it was a Saturday morning, so Anne let them continue sleeping. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and an emerald green jumper and went to go take a bath. As she was now a Prefect, she had access to the Prefects bathroom which was far less crowded. She took her time in the bath but didn’t add any bubbles as she had to wash her hair.</p><p>By the time she came back to the dorm at seven and was brushing out her hair on her bed, Persephone and Lisa were both wide awake.</p><p>“Why are you guys up?” asked Anne, usually her roommates slept in till at least nine on Saturdays.</p><p>“We’re just too excited,” said Lisa.</p><p>“Yeah its Hogsmeade today,” nodded Persephone.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” muttered Anne, today was going to be the first time she was visiting Hogsmeade as she hadn’t had permission in third year and hadn’t really been all that bothered in fourth year, but today she was being dragged into the village, apparently Hermione had something to talk to them all about.</p><p>“Can’t you guys go without me and tell me later?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Don’t you want to learn how to defend yourself?”</p><p>Anne shrugged.</p><p>“This got something to do with Umbitch?” asked Lisa.</p><p>Anne flinched and grabbed her right hand where the marks were still visible.</p><p>“It’ll be fine Anne,” said Persephone, “besides there’s a great bookshop.”</p><p>“Yeah you’ll love it,” said Lisa.</p><p>“Alright,” muttered Anne as she tied a ribbon on the end of her single dark red plait which turned green to match her jumper.</p><p>Anne fetched her cloak, hat scarf and gloves. Even though it was only late October it looked like the weather was fairly miserable today and she didn’t want to get cold.</p><p>“Morning Annie,” grinned Irwin giving her a warm kiss.</p><p>“Get a room,” groaned Jamie one of the first years, who worshipped the ground that Anne walked on.</p><p>“Get your own girlfriend,” replied Irwin.</p><p>“You look lovely today Anne,” beamed Jamie.</p><p>“Thank you, Jamie,” said Anne as her and Irwin left for breakfast.</p><p>“I don’t like that kid,” muttered Irwin.</p><p>“He’s harmless,” chuckled Anne.</p><p>“It’s supposed to be my job to tell you how beautiful you look, today for example the emerald in the jumper makes your red hair look even more gorgeous.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she blushed.</p><p>Anne and Irwin went down for breakfast and were soon joined by the others and everyone pulled on their cloaks, hats, scarves and gloves. It didn’t look it was going to snow today but it was getting pretty close to the first snow of the year.</p><p>The eleven of them all headed down to the village together, Anne and Irwin were holding hands, Anthony had his arm around Persephone’s waist, Lisa was talking animatedly to Justin Finch Fletchley who she had been going out with for nearly a year now, Mandy and Padma were gossiping about how which boys they were interested in, Michael and Terry were trying to plan what they wanted to pick up from Zonko’s, and Luna was skipping behind them all bringing up the rear as they walked down the crisp path to Hogsmeade.</p><p>They decided that as Anne hadn’t seen any of the village before that she had to see everything. First, they all bought unhealthily large amounts of chocolates and sweets from Honeydukes. Then they went to Zonko’s where Michael and Terry restocked their supplies of fanged Frisbees.  Anne and Anthony turned the other eye when they saw their friends buying the frisbees as they were officially forbidden at Hogwarts and as prefects, they were supposed to stop them. But seeing as everything vaguely fun or exciting was slowly getting banned they ignored it. Then they went to the bookshop and they all left with the bags much heavier than they had been when they had gone in.</p><p>When they left the bookshop, Irwin checked his watch.</p><p>“Merlin, we’re going to be late,” he exclaimed seeing that it was nearly twelve o’clock.</p><p>They ran quickly to the Hogs Head to meet with Harry Ron and Hermione but found that they weren’t the only ones in there. The pub was packed before they had come in but now it was fit to bursting.</p><p>A few older Ravenclaws were there including Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecome, for some reason Brenda Poteger was there with a couple of her third-year friends. The distictive red hair of the Weasleys jumping out from crowd made it clear that not only Ron, but also Fred, George and Ginny were here. Most of the people were Gryffindors but other than Justin, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith had come from Hufflepuff. There were at least thirty of forty people in total.</p><p>“I thought this was meant to be a study group?” muttered Anthony as their group stood in the doorway. Once they came in there would be over forty people.</p><p>“I thought it was meant to be secret,” muttered Irwin glaring at Hermione.</p><p>“Well shut the door,” said Fred.</p><p>“Yeah we don’t want to get cold,” added George.</p><p>The Ravenclaws and Justin came into the pub properly and sat down looking expectantly at Hermione waiting for her to say something.</p><p>“Um hi,” she stuttered, “I see you’ve all found the place,” she laughed nervously.</p><p>“Well er I suppose you’re wondering why we’re all here, well Harry I mean I had the idea that we should set up a Defence group, so you know we can actually study it properly and be able to defend ourselves, because what we’re learning at the moment is just,” she faltered for a moment.</p><p>“Useless rubbish?” offered Anthony.</p><p>“Yes,” Hermione nodded, “its reached the point where we have to take matters into our own hands, actually learn the spells so we can defend ourselves.”</p><p>“And pass our OWL exams whilst we’re at it,” added Michael.</p><p>“Of course but its much more than that we have to defend ourselves because,” Hermione struggled for a moment, “because Voldemort is back!”</p><p>Irwin gripped Anne’s hand protectively under the table, Anthony took a sharp intake of breath, Brenda gave a small scream.</p><p>“Well that was the idea anyway, anyone have any questions?”</p><p>“Where’s the proof that you know is back?” smirked Zacharias.</p><p>Justin groaned and tried to get his friend to shut up.</p><p>“If Dumbledore believes it,” started Hermione.</p><p>“Dumbledore believes him,” said Zacharias pointing at Harry.</p><p>“Shut up and sit down Zach,” said Ernie glaring at Zacharias.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry,” said Zacharias ignoring his friend, “but I think we’ve all got a right to know exactly what makes him say that You Know How is back.”</p><p>“That’s not what this meeting was meant to be for,” stuttered Hermione.</p><p>“That’s ok Hermione,” said Harry gently standing up.</p><p>“What makes me think that he’s back?” asked Harry looking directly at Zacharias. “Because I saw him, Dumbledore told you everything last year but if you don’t believe him then you’re not going to believe me.”</p><p>“All Dumbledore told us that was that Cedric had been killed by You Know Who and that you had brought back the body. But where’s the proof in that? For all we know you might have killed Cedric themselves.”</p><p>Harry practically launched himself at Zacharias across the pub and nearly pulled his wand out on him.</p><p>“Look,” said Harry getting frustrated, “I didn’t kill Cedric, Voldemort did! If you want to really know what its like to watch Voldemort kill one of your friends right in front of you then too bad because I can’t help you. I don’t want to talk about Cedric so if that what you’re here for then just bugger off and clear out!”</p><p>Nobody moved a single muscle.</p><p>“So,” said Hermione trying to regain control of the situation, “we need to sort how and were we will meet , how often.”</p><p>Susan Bones put her hand in the air.</p><p>“Um yeah,” said Harry indicating towards Susan.</p><p>“Is it true you can cast a patronus?” </p><p>“Yes,” said Harry.</p><p>“A corporeal Patronus?”</p><p>“Yeah,” said Harry slightly confused, “do you know Amelia Bones?”</p><p>Susan nodded, “she’s my auntie, she told me about your Patronus, it’s a stag isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes,” nodded Harry.</p><p>“Harry saved my soul over the Summer with that Patronus,” said Anne.</p><p>“Wow Harry!” exclaimed Dean.</p><p>“Awesome!” said Terry and Michael.</p><p>“He and Anne fought You Know Who for the Philospher’s stone in first year,” said Irwin.</p><p>“That’s not to mention,” said Cho, “all of the challenges that he had to face last year during the tournament. Dragons, acromantula, merpeople.”</p><p>There was much impressed muttering from around the room.</p><p>“Yeah I did do all that,” admitted Harry, “but I had a lot of bloody help.”</p><p>“Not with that dragon,” said Justin.</p><p>“That was some pretty impressive flying,” nodded Terry.</p><p>“Yes well,” Harry muttered.</p><p>“Or the Dementors last Summer,” added Susan.</p><p>“That’s true,” said Harry. “I did do all that stuff but I had a lot of help.”</p><p>“So are you trying to tell us that you can’t do any of that stuff?” asked Zacharias getting up.</p><p>“Shut up Zach,” said Justin through clenched teeth.</p><p>“He’s called us all in here and now he’s telling he can’t do any of that rubbish.”</p><p>“Look Zach,” said Ernie standing up, “either shut up and sit down, or leave!”</p><p>Zacharias glared at the others before sitting back down reluctantly and folding his arms across his chest.</p><p>“Anyway,” said Hermione, “do we all want to learn defence from Harry?”</p><p>There were general amounts of assent from throughout the pub.</p><p>“It cant clash with any Quidditch practices,” pointed out Angelina.</p><p>Cho and Zacharias both nodded.</p><p>“Look we can find a night that suits everyone,” said Hermione getting exasperated, “but surely there are more important things in this world than Quidditch practise and exams. Voldemort is out there and he’s not going to wait long.”</p><p>“Here here!” said Ernie, “I firmly agree with Hermione here. These classes might even be more important that our OWLs.”</p><p>“I personally cannot understand why the Ministry has foisted us with such a terrible teacher this year,” he continued.</p><p>“We get the point Ernie,” muttered Hannah indicating for him to shut up.</p><p>“We think that Umbridge doesn’t want us trained in Defence because the Ministry has some strange idea Dumbledore is trying to build some kind of private army,” explained Hermione.</p><p>“So he should, Fudge already has one,” said Luna cheerfully.</p><p>“What?” asked Ron confused.</p><p>“He has an army of Helipaths,” she beamed.</p><p>“Later Luna,” muttered Persephone trying to quieten Luna before people starting calling her Loony again.</p><p>“So how often do me actually want to meet up?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Once a week?” offered Harry.</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Where are we all going to meet though?” asked Ginny.</p><p>Whilst everyone was wondering about empty classrooms Anne already knew the perfect place.</p><p>Hermione got them all to sign a piece of parchment so that she knew who had come to the meeting and she could tell them all where to meet and when for the first lesson.</p><p>In the evening, when they got back to school Anne managed to pull Harry aside and get him alone.</p><p>“It’s not too late for you to back out of this you know sis,” said Harry.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“If we get caught Umbridge will be furious,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“You think I don’t know that?” asked Anne.</p><p>“I know where we can meet,” she explained.</p><p>Harry looked at her confused.</p><p>“The Room of Requirement,” she beamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Ministry Of Morons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later Anne woke up early as usual and went down to Common Room to get some crochet done before breakfast. She didn’t even notice the change to the notice board.</p><p>She had finished making a granny square before Irwin came down to join her.</p><p>“Hey Annie,” he beamed, “how’s my best girl this morning?”</p><p>“I thought I was your only girl,” she chuckled as Irwin kissed her.</p><p>“You’re my auburn locked goddess, you are all I will ever need,” he said before continuing to kiss her deeply.</p><p>“Er guys,” interrupted Anthony after a while.</p><p>“What?” asked Irwin annoyed at being stopped in the middle of his favourite part of the day.</p><p>“You might want to read this,” said Anthony indicating the notice board.</p><p>Irwin walked over to the notice board grumbling.</p><p>“We’re screwed,” muttered Irwin.</p><p>“What?” asked Anne confused who was still sat on the sofa where he had left her.</p><p>“Educational Decree number 25,” sighed Anthony, “banning all clubs and gatherings of more than three people without permission from the High Inquisitor.”</p><p>“So clearly Umbitch isn’t as stupid as she looks,” said Michael.</p><p>“To be fair, Hermione’s ‘secret meeting’ was far from secret,” admitted Anthony.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll sort this out,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“You mean we’re still going through with this?” asked Persephone.</p><p>“Of course, we are,” said Irwin, “we can’t give up, not now not ever.”</p><p>“So now, I suppose it’s time for our secret defence group, to go underground,” said Terry.</p><p>“If we’d been underground in the first place, we wouldn’t be having this problem,” grumbled Mandy as they all went down to breakfast.</p><p>When Anne got down to breakfast, she found that the had a note delivered.</p><p>Emergency Family Meeting, 7:00 tonight.</p><p>“You guys wait here,” said Anne as she headed over to talk to Harry. It wouldn’t look strange Anne going over to talk to him as she was her brother.</p><p>“Hi Harry,” said Anne sitting down next to Harry.</p><p>“Hey little Sis,” beamed Harry, “how was your weekend?”</p><p>“Ok,” said Anne as she passed Harry the note.</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“Tell them the same time tomorrow,” muttered Harry, “you know where.”</p><p>Anne headed back over to the Ravenclaw table where everyone was waiting as patiently as they could for her to return.</p><p>“7:00 tomorrow night,” said Anne sitting down, “seventh floor corridor opposite the painting of the dancing trolls.”</p><p>Irwin nodded before passing the message on to the other students from the meeting. Lisa went over to tell Justin at the Hufflepuff table who told all the others.</p><p>Anne somehow made it through her lessons that day, but the call with her family was hanging over her all day. She didn’t know what could be wrong, but it had to be pretty serious if they were calling an emergency family meeting.</p><p>Anne wasn’t hungry at lunch, at dinner Anne found herself pushing her chicken and potatoes around her plate with her fork.</p><p>“You ok Annie?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Yeah, just a bit nervous,” she muttered.</p><p>“Has this got to do with the pink cardigan wearing hag?” asked Padma.</p><p>Anne shrugged.</p><p>“I’m gonna go do some homework,” she mumbled getting up to go and work in the library.</p><p>Irwin got up to try and follow Anne from the Great Hall.</p><p>“Leave her mate,” said Anthony putting a hand on Irwin’s shoulder.</p><p>Anne wrote a charms essay and did some research on antidotes and before she knew it, it was a quarter to seven.</p><p>She headed up to the seventh-floor corridor and found Harry waiting for her.</p><p>“Come on Sis, let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Anne walked past the wall three times thinking ‘I need a space to talk in private.’</p><p>The door appeared in the wall and Anne opened the door. They found themselves in Anne’s bedroom at Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Harry and Anne sat down on the bed and at exactly seven o’clock there was a knocking on the door.</p><p>“Come in,” called Anne.</p><p>“Hi kids,” grinned Sirius poking his head round the door before coming over to give Anne a hug and ruffle Harry’s hair.</p><p>“Hi sweetheart,” said Remus coming over to kiss Anne on the head.</p><p>“Tonks you’re huge!” exclaimed Harry as Tonks came in.</p><p>Tonks gave him a silent death glare; she was only four months pregnant and had only just started to show. If Harry and Sirius were being this annoying already, she doubted that all three of were going to survive to see this baby being born.</p><p>“So,” beamed Julian as he leaned against the wall, “hear you guys have been busy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry what?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I presume you lot are aware that your secret meeting two days ago wasn’t exactly secret?” said Remus.</p><p>“Err yeah we had a small idea,” muttered Harry sheepishly.</p><p>“Yes well next time you lot want to have a secret meeting organise it for somewhere more secret such as the forbidden forest or the shrieking shack,” suggested Tonks.</p><p>“Well the forbidden forest is forbidden,” pointed out Anne, “and there were forty of us, how would we all have fit in the shrieking shack?”</p><p>“Fair point,” admitted Tonks.</p><p>“How do you guys already know?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Mundungus was the witch under the cloak,” cackled Sirius</p><p>“Hang on wait a second,” said Harry, “are we not in trouble or something?”</p><p>“Of course not,” said Sirius cheerfully patting Harry on the back, “good on you!”</p><p>Sirius received a significant look from Remus and stopped talking.</p><p>“We’re very proud of you but organising a meeting where you attack the ministry and what it stands for as well as telling a large number of people about the return of Voldemort and then doing it in a public place?”</p><p>“Don’t blame us,” protested Harry, “it’s all Hermione’s fault!”</p><p>“Look, just be careful,” said Remus, “don’t get caught.”</p><p>“So you don’t have a problem with this?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Harry what did we tell you was your job at the beginning of this year?”</p><p>Harry seemed perplexed.</p><p>“To get our education,” said Anne.</p><p>“That’s right,” nodded Tonks, “this group is in a way part of your education.”</p><p>“You are teaching you and your friends how to defend themselves,” explained Remus, “ <br/>this could be very important in the coming months and years.”</p><p>“When Voldemort comes back, at the moment half your friends will be defenceless,” said Sirius, “but this way, you’ve all got a higher chance.”</p><p>“So now we’ve dealt with that,” said Julian, “how are the OWLs?”</p><p>“A nightmare,” groaned Harry.</p><p>“I’m a bit nervous but also excited,” said Anne, “I’m terrified about the actual exams, but I’m curious to see how I will do on the actual exams and start my NEWTs next year.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine kiddo,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Yeah you’ll probably come out singing and dancing with twelve outstanding OWLs,” chortled Julian.</p><p>“Wait,” said Anne, “didn’t you get twelve outstanding’s?”</p><p>“Yeah, but Percy got thirteen,” he pointed out.</p><p>“Maybe you’ll do so well Anne they’ll have to create a brand-new grade for you!” said Sirius.</p><p>“Don’t be silly,” Anne mumbled hiding behind her hair, “I’ll probably fail all of them.”</p><p>“You’ll do fine sweetheart,” said Remus giving her a hug.</p><p>“So young Prongslet, what are you planning on teaching your new students?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“I don’t know,” said Harry thinking for a moment, “maybe I’ll start off with a good old fashioned Expeliarmus, it saved my life last Summer.”</p><p>“Some people might complain that it’s a bit basic,” muttered Julian.</p><p>“Better to start off with something basic and move on from there,” said Remus.</p><p>“That’s true,” agreed Julian, “don’t shove them in at the deep end.”</p><p> “Yeah they might end up hexing themselves or something stupid,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Considering the teachers, we’ve had the last five years that would be hardly surprising,” said Anne. </p><p>The next night Anne arrived early with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Irwin.</p><p>“Are we sure this is going to work?” asked Ron as he looked at the door that had appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>“I’ve been in there plenty of times Ron,” said Anne, “its fine.”</p><p>Hermione stepped forward and opened the door.</p><p>“Woah!” they exclaimed.</p><p>The classroom was full of dummies for practising on, and shelf upon shelf of books on Defence Against the Dark Arts. One of the walls was covered in dark detectors such as sneakoscopes which were whirring away gently. There was also huge piles of cushions heaped in one of the corners of the room.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell us about this room before Harry?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Anne usually comes here when she wants some privacy,” explained Harry.</p><p>“The less people that knew about the room the more privacy she got,” added Irwin.</p><p>“Fair enough,” muttered Ron as he looked at the dark detectors.</p><p>Slowly more and more of the group began to arrive.</p><p>“Ok guys can we quieten down about it?” asked Hermione trying to talk over the chattering groups.</p><p>“Oi!” called Anthony, “shut up!”</p><p>There was a ringing silence.</p><p>“Thank you, Anthony,” muttered Hermione.</p><p>“The first thing we need to do,” said Hermione, “is elect a leader.”</p><p>“What a stupid question,” said Mandy under her breath.</p><p>“Harry’s leader,” pointed out Ginny.</p><p>“Thank Gin,” Harry beamed.</p><p>“I feel like we should make it official though,” said Hermione, “who wants Harry as leader?”</p><p>All of the hands in the room were raised even Zacharias Smith’s.</p><p>Hermione gestured to Harry and Harry stood up.</p><p>“Ok guys, the next thing we need is a name any ideas?” said Harry.</p><p>“Whatever we pick should have an abbreviation,” said Anne.</p><p>“Yeah that way we can talk about it outside of meetings,” agreed Persephone.</p><p>“How about D.U.D,” suggested Lisa, “for Die Umbridge Die?”</p><p>“M.O.M,” said Fred, “Ministry of Morons?”</p><p>“Ha ha, funny,” chuckled Irwin dryly.</p><p>“We need some proper names here guys,” said Anthony.</p><p>“Defence association, D.A,” said Cho.</p><p>“That’s great Cho,” said Harry.</p><p>Cho bat her eyelids at Harry, Ginny was glaring at her.</p><p>“D. A’s good,” said Ginny not wanting to be outdone by Cho, “but why not Dumbledore’s Army instead?”</p><p>“Perfect Gin,” Harry beamed at her.</p><p>“Great, so we’ve got a name and a leader,” said Zacharias sarcastically, “are we actually going to learn something now?”</p><p>“Ok so today we are going to be learning one of the most important spells you’ll ever learn, disarming.”</p><p>“Expeliarmus?” asked Zacharias outraged, “I already know that!”</p><p>“Well firstly, I used it against Voldemort, and it saved my life,” said Harry. Zacharias’ mouth shut like a trap.</p><p>“Secondly, I am going to use a basic spell like this to assess all your different abilities.”</p><p>“Makes sense to me,” shrugged Michael.</p><p>Harry split them into pairs, Anne was working with Irwin. Harry noticed that somehow the fifth year Ravenclaws were miles ahead of the majority of the other students, they managed to get each other’s wands on nearly every single try.</p><p>“Anne,” asked Harry as he went around the Ravenclaws, “how come you lot are so good disarming?”</p><p>“You remember back in second year when we had Lockhart?” she asked.</p><p>“Who could forget,” chuckled Harry.</p><p>“Well we got fed up with not learning anything,” said Anne.</p><p>“So we started to teach ourselves,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Only basic stuff like disarming and shield charms but it’s a start,” said Anne.</p><p>“Ok,” chuckled Harry, “I need to split you guys up, you’re all well ahead of most of the others.”</p><p>Harry spread the fifth year Ravenclaws out among the rest of the group so that they could help with the correcting of people’s aiming and wand work. Before the end of the lesson, then everyone in the room could cast a simple disarming charm, even the two Creevey brothers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. An Abrupt Start to the Holiday's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne woke up from another dream about the Department of Mysteries, she had a splitting headache, but she was getting used to those now. She reached for a pain relief potion on her bedside table and noticed that Diana was cuddled into her as she slept.</p><p>Anne checked her watch and saw that it was nearly six thirty and she had to go take a shower soon.</p><p>“Morning Di,” said Anne tickling her behind the ears.</p><p>Diana woke up and gave a huge yawn showing all her teeth as she reached out and stretched her little kitten body.</p><p>“You looking forward to Christmas, we’re going back home tomorrow.”</p><p>Diana purred loudly as she nuzzled herself against Anne.</p><p>“You do realise,” yawned Mandy, “that she can’t understand a word that you say?”</p><p>“Because she’s a cat,” agreed Lisa.</p><p>“Actually, she’s not a cat,” said Anne picking up Diana, “she’s a kneazle.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?” asked Mandy.</p><p>“Kneazles are extremally intelligent and protective,” explained Anne as she held Diana to her chest.</p><p>“Is that why she keeps on looking like she’s trying to guard the dormitory every night when you’re asleep?” asked Lisa.</p><p>“Probably,” said Anne.</p><p>“She also snuggles into you when you’re having your weird nightmares every night,” said Mandy.</p><p>“It’s kind of cute actually,” said Lisa.</p><p>Anne was sincerely looking forward to going home for the Christmas holidays tomorrow morning. It had not been a good term, Umbridge was ruining their lives. She had forbidden music, the one thing that gave Anne life and tried to fire both Trelawney and Hagrid.</p><p>Most recently, Umbridge had banned Harry from Quidditch along with Fred and George. Anne just couldn’t wait to get through the last day before she could go home to her family. </p><p>Anne looked over nervously to Persephone’s bed, Persephone was looking paler than usual this morning, tonight was the full moon. This meant that both Remus and Persephone would have to be going through their monthly transformations.<br/>That night Anne went to the last D.A meeting of the term.</p><p>They had now learnt disarming, stunning and shield charms. Today they were having a quick revision of the things they had already learnt so that they didn’t have to start anything new.</p><p>“Ok guys you want to see something cool?” asked Harry bringing Anne in front of the group. He had been saving showing this to the group for a special occasion.</p><p>“Alright so what’s the problem with verbal spells?” asked Harry.</p><p>“That your opponent knows what’s coming,” answered Cho.</p><p>“That’s correct,” Harry said, “Anne would you care to demonstrate?”</p><p>Anne turned to her brother and disarmed his wordlessly, the wand flying straight towards her.</p><p>“Cool,” muttered Brenda.</p><p>“But what is even better than non-verbal magic?”</p><p>“Wandless magic?” suggested George.</p><p>“That is also right,” said Harry as Anne passed him her wand.</p><p>Anne looked at her brother for a moment before beckoning for her wand using her hand. The wand came flying across the room to Anne’s hand.</p><p>“Woah,” said Dennis and Colin Creevey.</p><p>“Whats so special about that,” said Zacharias, “we’ve known that Anne can do that for over a year.”</p><p>“Well firstly,” said Anne, “if you get disarmed you can get your wand back straight away. Most of the time if you get disarmed that’s the end of the duel.”</p><p>“Secondly,” she beamed, “I’ll bet that you can’t do this.”</p><p>Anne raised her hands and sent books and pillows flying around the room, directing the direction of the objects with her hands, before gently setting them back down on the ground.</p><p>Zacharias Smith just stared at her in awe.</p><p>“How do you even do that?” asked Lisa.</p><p>“It’s a combination of natural talent as I’ve always been able to do small amounts of wandless magic since I was about six. Other than that, a lot of practise.”</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin as they headed back to the Common Room, “is it strange how you being such a powerful witch makes my beautiful goddess even more beautiful to me?”</p><p>“Of course not,” she blushed.</p><p>“The best part though,” said Michael, “was how she got Zacharias to shut up for once!”</p><p>“True,” nodded Mandy.</p><p>“It’s a shame that Sephie couldn’t be there to see the look on his face,” said Anthony. Persephone was currently in the shrieking shack as it was the full moon.</p><p>“Don’t worry, it’ll be more fun to tell her tomorrow,” said Terry.</p><p>“Justin told me even the Hufflepuff’s don’t like him,” said Lisa, “they’re only nice to him because Hufflepuffs are meant to be nice to everyone.”</p><p>“How did Smith get into Hufflepuff anyway?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“There’s a question for the ages,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow Annie,” said Irwin as they reached the Common Room, Irwin had to finish his packing.</p><p>“Good night my beautiful goddess,” he whispered as he kissed her by the steps on the way up to the girl’s dorms.</p><p>Anne fell asleep in her dorm still thinking of that long kiss from Irwin. Irwin kept floating in and out of her dreams but eventually as always, she found herself in the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>This dream was different though, she wasn’t walking down the corridor she was slithering.</p><p>“Blood,” she heard a voice whispering, “I smell fresh meat.”</p><p>She came across a moving object who had bright red balding hair. The man was fast asleep.</p><p>Is this the best that old idiot can do? She thought, a middle-aged man who falls asleep on duty?</p><p>She lunged herself at the man’s body and bit deeply into his neck.</p><p>“Noooo!” she screamed waking up and shaking all over.</p><p>“Anne? What the hell is wrong?” asked Mandy who had still been awake gossiping with Lisa and Padma.</p><p>At this point Anne was promptly sick all over the bedsheets.</p><p>“I’ll go get Flitwick,” muttered Padma pulling on her dressing gown.</p><p>Diana was guarding the door again to stop any unwanted visitors coming her whilst her mistress was ill.</p><p>“Anne what’s wrong?” asked Flitwick gently.</p><p>“We don’t know,” panicked Padma, “she was just having another nightmare but this one was worse, she then woke up shaking and screaming and then was sick all over the bed.”</p><p>Anne was still shaking, and Lisa had been trying to get her into her dressing gown whilst Mandy vanished the sick.</p><p>“Do you remember anything about the dream?” asked Flitwick urgently.</p><p>“Mr. Weasley,” she stammered still shaking, “Department of Mysteries.”</p><p>“I think I need to take you to the Hospital Wing dear,” said Flitwick trying to help her out of bed.</p><p>“Dumbledore,” she struggled, “must see Dumbledore!”</p><p>Flitwick was halfway through trying to shepherd Anne down to the Hospital Wing when he bumped into McGonagall with Harry and Ron. Harry was in a similar state to Anne but nowhere near as bad, Ron just looked confused.</p><p>“Minerva what’s going on?” asked Flitwick, “she’s muttering about Arthur Weasley and having to see Dumbledore.”</p><p>“They need to see Dumbledore Filius,” said Minerva urgently, “could you take these three to Albus and I’ll get the other Weasleys.”</p><p>Ron and Flitwick were looking more confused by the minute, but Flitwick took them to Dumbledore’s office nonetheless.</p><p>“Is there a problem Filius?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“I had a dream sir, Mr Weasley’s been hurt,” said Harry.</p><p>“Did you have the same dream Anne?” asked Dumbledore not looking at either Anne or Harry.</p><p>“Yes sir,” she stammered.</p><p>Dumbledore sent two portraits to check on the ministry and inform St. Mungo’s to expect a new patient, before sending another portrait to talk to Sirius.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” asked Fred.</p><p>“Dad’s been injured as part of his work for the Order,” said Ron.</p><p>Ginny looked close to tears and Harry put his arm around her.</p><p>Dumbledore put a portkey on the desk and told them all to grab onto it.</p><p>Anne noticed that for some strange reason, Dumbledore was still avoiding Anne and Harry’s eyes.</p><p>Anne felt as if a giant hook had caught her by the neck and she was flying through the air, the next thing she knew she was plummeting and landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.</p><p>“Kids!” exclaimed Sirius.</p><p>“Are you all ok?” he asked as they pulled themselves off the floor.</p><p>“Yeah,” muttered Harry, he didn’t exactly enjoy these little trips into Voldemort’s mind. But he didn’t feel like he was crazy because his sister could see the same thing. More importantly his girlfriend looked like she had gone into shock and was seconds away from bursting into tears.</p><p>“It’ll be ok Gin,” said Harry as he pulled her in for a hug, “he’ll be alright.”</p><p>“If Harry and Anne hadn’t seen that snake thing attack dad, they might not have found him till morning,” added Fred.</p><p>“You ok kiddo?” asked Sirius.</p><p>Anne was still shaking and as if in answer to his question she was sick all over again.</p><p>“I probably deserved that,” muttered Sirius as he tried to brush the most of the sick off of himself.</p><p>“What’s all this ruckus?” asked Julian bleary eyed, he had just come down from upstairs. </p><p>He and Sirius were supposed to be swapping which one of them was watching Remus. Tonks didn’t get werewolf watch duty anymore because she was pregnant and therefore needed a full night’s sleep.</p><p>“Arthur’s been hurt on duty,” explained Sirius, “I need to go call Molly.”<br/>Julian headed back upstairs to watch out for Remus.</p><p>Anne was still shaking on the kitchen floor looking like she might be sick again any minute.</p><p>“Ok kiddo,” said Sirius picking her up having called Molly, “let’s get you up to bed yeah?”</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” he told the others as he took Anne upstairs.</p><p>“Just try and get some sleep ok kiddo?” he said as he tucked her into bed, “Remus will be up in a couple of hours.”</p><p>Sirius left a bucket behind in case she needed to be sick again, before going back downstairs to sort out Harry and the Weasleys.</p><p>Anne tried to get some sleep, but it didn’t work, she couldn’t stop shivering and every few minutes she thought she might be sick. Every time she did drop off, she was Nagini again in her dreams and that made her feel even worse when she woke up.</p><p>“What do we do Remus?” asked Tonks once they had both woken up.</p><p>“I don’t know Dora, she’s never been quite this bad,” he muttered as she checked her forehead, “usually she just stops after a while, but she’s been like this since she first had the dream which was five hours ago.”</p><p>“Remus?” asked Anne drowsily as she woke up.</p><p>“I’m right here poppet,” he said stroking her hair.</p><p>Anne covered her mouth and Tonks passed over the bucket.</p><p>“Thanks,” she muttered as Tonks cleared up the sick.</p><p>“Do you want to try and sleep sweetheart?”</p><p>Anne shook her head frantically.</p><p>“Sleep makes it worse; I relive it and wake up feeling even worse.”</p><p>“I’m going to go and see if we have any dreamless sleep left,” said Tonks as she pulled herself off the bed.</p><p>“Do you want to be sick again?” asked Remus as he sat down next to her on the bed.</p><p>Anne shook her head, “no I’m good.”</p><p>“Come here then,” he chuckled holding his arms open. He was exhausted from his transformation the night before but there were sometimes more important things in this world than sleep.</p><p>Anne rolled over and cried into Remus’ chest as he stroked her hair.</p><p>“Its ok poppet,” he muttered, “I’m here now.”</p><p>“Hush darling its ok nobody’s going to hurt you,” he whispered as she continued to cry.</p><p>“You’re shivering,” he said pulling out a quilt and wrapping her up in it.</p><p>“Remus, I’ve found some dreamless sleep,” said Tonks.</p><p>“Thanks Dora,” he beamed as he tried to calm her down.</p><p>“I attacked Mr Weasley,” she stuttered.</p><p>“Firstly sweetheart, that wasn’t you, that was Nagini,” said Remus, “and secondly you’re safe now.”</p><p>After what felt like hours, Anne finally stopped crying and shivering and had managed to calm down.</p><p>“I want you to take this ok sweetheart?” he asked passing her the vial of dreamless sleep.</p><p>“No,” she said shaking her head again.</p><p>“You won’t dream about Nagini, you won't dream at all poppet,” he reminded her.</p><p>She reluctantly took the bottle and drank the potion; she only did that because she was exhausted.</p><p>She fell asleep within seconds of having drunk the potion, but it was already midday.</p><p>It was only when Anne was actually asleep when Remus realized quite how tired he was and fell asleep on top of the bed right next to her.</p><p>When Anne woke up six hours later, she felt instantly better, Diana was snuggled in next to her again fast asleep. Remus was asleep too, he looked so tired though that she didn’t want to wake him up.</p><p>Anne went back to sleep knowing that even if Voldemort was back, her uncle Remus would protect her from anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Lily?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a much busier Christmas than had originally been planned. The Weasleys had been planning on going home to the Burrow  for Christmas, but they ended up staying at Grimmauld Place because it was much closer to St. Mungos.</p><p>On Christmas day Anne was woken up by the sound of Fred and George’s screams as Diana attacked them.</p><p>“What the hell is that thing!” screamed Fred as he pulled a scratching Diana off him and threw her over to Anne on the bed.</p><p>“I thought you said she was only a kitten?” groaned George.</p><p>“She is, but a kneazle kitten, you shouldn’t have burst through the door when I was sleeping if you didn’t want to be attacked.”</p><p>“Thanks for the warning,” grumbled Fred as he nursed his scratches.</p><p>“Anyway, Merry Christmas Anne!” said Fred and George.</p><p>“Its five o’clock in the morning,” pointed out Anne.</p><p>“All the more reason to celebrate then!” beamed George pulling Anne out of bed.</p><p>Anne managed to grab her dressing gown quickly as Fred and George pulled her downstairs.</p><p>It was clear that Fred and George had been doing the rounds because everyone in the house was already awake. Harry was sitting on one of the sofas with his arm around Ginny, even though it was so early they were both beaming. Bill and Fleur were even there at this time in the morning, Fleur was looking slightly peeved as she had no agreed to be here quite this early. Mrs Weasley was smiling around as if this was perfectly normal as she passed around a large dish of mince pies, it seemed as if they woke up this early for Christmas without fail. Tonks was eating a mince pie; she was now nearly six months pregnant. Everyone including Bill and Fleur were still wearing their pyjama’s. Sirius and Julian were sat by the tree getting ready to hand out the presents, and Dobby and Kreacher were sharing an armchair.</p><p>“Morning sweetheart,” beamed Remus, “sorry it’s so early.”</p><p>“That’s ok,” said Anne as she sat down next to Remus and Tonks.</p><p>Sirius and Julian started to hand out the presents once everyone was sat down.</p><p>They started with the presents from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, there was a jumper for everyone apart from Kreacher who wouldn’t accept clothes, instead she had made him a new blanket for his bed.</p><p>Anne’s jumper this year was bright red and a navy-blue A. Mrs. Scamander clearly had been in contact with Mrs Weasley, because she had sent Anne a holly red scarf, beret and a pair of gloves.</p><p>She got given assorted chocolates and sweets from her friends and roommates.</p><p>Sirius and Remus had got Harry a set of books on Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Anne some books on muggle and magical history.</p><p>Rolf had sent her a new book on Herbology that had only just come out.</p><p>Irwin had given her a necklace with a heart shaped emerald on a gold chain. Irwin had always liked Anne in green.</p><p>Luna had gotten Anne some new toys for Diana including a new collar.</p><p>Tonks as well as the usual presents for herself received some things for the baby. Anne made a tiny pair of baby boots in yellow and had crocheted a crib blanket in all the colours imaginable. Mrs. Weasley had made the baby a baby version of a Weasley jumper and a pram blanket.</p><p>When all the presents had been handed out and unwrapped, Anne passed Julian one more present.</p><p>“Morgana gave me this for you,” she said as she pulled out a badly wrapped lumpy parcel.</p><p>“Thank Anne,” said Julian as he took the parcel. He unwrapped it to find a homemade card with a Welsh Dragon on the front, and a book on Welsh Magical culture. On the first page of the book Morgana had written embrace the Celtic heritage within you.</p><p>“Morgie, always used to make fun of me for being half Welsh,” he chuckled, as he looked at the red dragon prancing on the card. Somehow, Morgana had managed to get all the other siblings to sign the card too without their parents finding out.</p><p>After presents they all had breakfast. Later in the day they all went to St. Mungos to go visit Mr. Weasley in St. Mungos. Everyone was used to dressing in Muggle clothes so went to St. Mungos in jumpers, jeans, and Muggle coats. Anne pulled on the blue coat that had used to belong to Irwin’s mum over the top of her red jumper from Mrs Weasley before putting on her new red scarf hat and gloves from the Scamander’s.</p><p>It was a thirty-minute walk to the hospital. They stopped outside a disused muggle department store shop window.</p><p>“Good Afternoon,” said Remus waving at the mannequin of the shop window, “we’re here to see Arthur Weasley.”</p><p>The mannequin beckoned towards them through the window. They all walked through the window and found themselves in St. Mungos.</p><p>They went up the ward where Mr. Weasley was staying, there were quite a few of them so it was fortunate that the ward didn’t have any other visitors.</p><p>Remus and Julian went to go talk to a man who had been bitten by a werewolf and the rest of them crowded around Mr. Weasley’s bed.</p><p>“Merry Christmas Mr Weasley,” said Anne handing him a book.</p><p>“Airplanes?” asked Mr. Weasley.</p><p>“It explains the engineering behind them,” she explained, “how they stay up.”</p><p>“My greatest ambition,” he stammered, “to learn how airplanes stay up! Thank you so much!”</p><p>“That’s ok,” she muttered kidding behind her hair again.</p><p>“Arthur,” said Mrs Weasley checking her husband’s bandages, “why have these been changed again?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” he mumbled trying to cover up his arm, “just something that me and one of the trainee healers thought we’d try, a bit controversial but it was worth a try.”</p><p>“Arthur what have you been doing?” she screamed.</p><p>“Well it’s a Muggle method Molly dear, it’s called stitches.”</p><p>“I think we should get out of here,” muttered Anne pulling Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George with her.</p><p>“It sounds like you’ve been trying to sew your skin back together,” scoffed Mrs Weasley as they left.</p><p>“That’s the general idea,” they heard Mr Weasley mutter through the closed door as they all legged it out of the ward.</p><p>“There’s supposed to be a tea shop on the fifth floor,” said Ron as they headed up the stairs.</p><p>Anne was trailing along the back as they all went up the stairs to the fifth floor.</p><p>Anne was thinking about Irwin and how he would be going on the family walk with the Scamander’s about now. Averett and Aislynn were getting so big now, they were going to be nine in January. It was strange to think that in only a few years little Averett and Aislynn would be starting at Hogwarts.</p><p>Anne reached the fourth floor and realised that the others were well ahead of her and were nearly on the fifth floor.</p><p>Anne was about to continue onto the fifth floor when she that a woman with lank hair was staring at her through the window of the closed ward door on the ward called Permanent Spell Damage.</p><p>The woman’s face looked vaguely familiar it was roundish with what might once have been smiling eyes. Anne knew that woman’s face but it had aged a lot more than it should have done in the last fourteen years. Her hair looked like it could use a decent brush through and looked as it greyed prematurely, she was wearing a floral nightdress. The woman had a hand pressed against the glass door as if trying to reach out for her. </p><p>The woman was ushered back to her bed. Anne knocked on the door of the ward and it was opened by one of the healers.</p><p>“Can I help you dear?” asked the healer.</p><p>“I was wondering if I could talk to one of your residents,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“Which one did you want to talk to dear?”</p><p>“Alice Longbottom,” said Anne, “she was friends with my parents.”</p><p>“I’m sure Alice would love to see you and Frank too!” the healer beamed.</p><p>“Just a warning though,” she said as they walked over to the beds, “they won’t recognise you; they don’t even recognise their own son.”</p><p>“I know,” said Anne who already knew about their condition from Neville.</p><p>“Alice, Frank,” said the healer as they came over to the beds, “someone’s come to visit you.”</p><p>“Hi,” said Anne nervously as she sat down next to Alice’s bed. She didn’t know why but earlier she had felt like Alice was trying to reach out to her.</p><p>Alice seemed to be reaching out her hand for hers, Anne took hold of Alice’s hand gently.</p><p>Alice seemed to be gesturing towards a photograph on her bedside table, Anne passed it to Alice. It was a photograph of Alice, Frank, Lily and James.</p><p>Alice pointed at the picture of Lily. Now Anne understood why Alice had been drawn to her earlier.</p><p>“No, I’m not Lily,” she tried to explain, “I’m Anne, Lily and James’ daughter.”</p><p>Alice didn’t seem to understand this but did seem to trust Anne enough to let her brush out her hair.</p><p>Anne was sat on Alice’s bed, just tying off Alice’s plait having brushed out her hair, when Neville came in.</p><p>“Anne,” exclaimed Neville, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Umm,” stuttered Anne, “your mum was staring at me through the window, so I came to talk to her. I think she thinks I’m my mum.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Neville with a smile on his face, “well if she remembers Lily, at least she remembers something, you’ve no idea how much progress this is!”</p><p>“Anne,” said Mrs Longbottom, “there you are, Remus is looking for you everywhere.”</p><p>“Oh Merlin,” muttered Anne getting up from Alice’s bed. She’d forgotten all about Remus and the others because she had been so busy talking with Alice.</p><p>“Anne!” shouted Remus as Anne left the ward, “what the hell have you been doing? When Harry realised you weren’t with them he was panicking like mad! ”</p><p>“I was talking to Alice Longbottom,” she stuttered indicating the door to the Permanent Residents Ward.</p><p>“Of all the outrageous stories I’ve ever heard!” he shouted.</p><p>“I was talking to Alice, I’m sorry,” she sobbed bursting into tears.</p><p>Remus looked at the ward they were standing outside. He pulled the sobbing girl in for a hug.</p><p>“I’m sorry too,” he muttered stroking out her hair, “I was just so worried about you. We didn’t know where you were, anything could have happened to you.”</p><p>“Did you really talk to Alice?” he asked once she had calmed down.</p><p>“Yes, she thought I was mum,” she explained as they went to find the others.</p><p>“Let’s get you home sweetheart,” he said putting his arm around her.</p><p>It was a very strange Christmas holidays. She didn’t know what had it the most strange, the six month pregnant Tonks eating salt and vinegar crisps dipped in strawberry jam, Sirius tying to teach Dobby how to sing Christmas carols, or Anne meeting with Alice Longbottom in the hospital. Even though it had been strange, it was definitely a Christmas she would never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Day Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they all got back from Christmas the Ravenclaws went into overdrive. They always kicked up the studying after Christmas in time for the exams, but this year was crazy. Every single morning Anne would study for at least an hour before Irwin was even awake. As always though the best part about the morning for Irwin was their morning make out session before breakfast, not even OWLs could change that! In the evenings they would study for at least four hours after spending the whole day in class and the weekends were just crazy!</p><p>The only night they got off a week was DA night. Hermione had given everyone enchanted coins that would tell them the date of the next meeting. One night a week they would all get a night off from studying, even though the DA itself was a kind of study group because they were practising for the Defence exam it was very different from their usual studying.</p><p>On a Wednesday evening in early February Anne was trying to squeeze in some astronomy revision before the DA meeting, when Irwin came over to her with a huge beam on his face.</p><p>“Not now Irwin,” Anne muttered, “I’m studying.”</p><p>“Come on Annie,” he chuckled pulling her away from the Common Room.</p><p>“Irwin, we’ve got over an hour till the meeting what in the name of Merlin is going on?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” he said still beaming.</p><p>They got to the seventh floor and saw that the door for the Room of Requirement was already there.</p><p>“After you milady,” said Irwin as he opened the door for her.</p><p>Anne walked in and found that it was the regular room for their meetings but even though it was an hour early, the fifth year Ravenclaws and Luna were already there.</p><p>“What’s going on?” she asked confused.</p><p>“You know how Umbridge banned music?” asked Irwin as he shut the door.</p><p>“How could I forget,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“Well this room is soundproof,” explained Anthony.</p><p>“We thought it might give you a nice break from studying,” beamed Persephone.</p><p>By the time that the others started arriving nearly an hour later, they were dancing to ABBA and unsurprisingly Anne did feel much better.</p><p>Once Harry arrived at seven o’clock it was getting close to a full-on rave, and Brenda Potager was trying to crowd surf.</p><p>“Ok guys,” chuckled Harry, “let’s get some work done!”</p><p>They had started learning several jinxes by now including rictumsempra, engorgio and the jelly legs jinx.</p><p>Today Anne was paired up with Brenda Potager and by the time that they left Anne was still doing an Irish jig on every couple of steps, and Brenda’s legs were still slightly wobbly from the jelly legs jinx.</p><p>On Saturday it was Valentine’s day and it was a Hogsmeade day. Anne was spending some time with Irwin before going down to the village</p><p>“You go enjoy a day off,” said Irwin, “I’ll see you when you get back Annie.”</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to come?” asked Anne nervously.</p><p>“No, I have to prepare you a surprise for tonight,” Irwin whispered.</p><p>Anne blushed profusely.</p><p>“Can’t I just stay here with you today?” she begged.</p><p>“I would love that more than anything in the world my Auburn locked goddess, but I have to prepare you your Valentine’s day surprise, and you have to meet up with Hermione.”</p><p>“Couldn’t I just stay here and study? I’m really behind on my divination revision.”</p><p>“Annie, you’ll pass that exam by just showing up,” he assured her, “and Hermione needs to meet up with you.”</p><p>“Oh alright,” she sighed giving Irwin one last kiss before going to fetch her coat, scarf, hat and scarf from upstairs.</p><p>Luna and Anne headed down to the village together. They went into Scrivenshaft’s Quill Shop. Anne was starting to run out of ink because of how much studying she had been doing for the last month. She had to get some more no smudge ink because she was left-handed and regular ink smudged when she was writing.</p><p>“Maybe we should get some fun colours,” said Luna, “make it a bit more exciting?”</p><p>Anne eventually decided to get a few bottles of violet and emerald ink as well as some colour changing ink. She also picked up some regular blank and blue ink for her homework and essays.</p><p>“Um Luna,” Anne muttered, “I’m meant to be meeting Hermione about something in the Hog’s Head.”</p><p>“Oh yes I know,” said Luna cheerfully, “I’m coming too!”</p><p>Anne was getting more confused by the minute, why all the secrecy, what in the world was going on? When they reached the Hogs Head Anne somehow got even more confused, Hermione was sat at a table with none other than Rita Skeeter and a very confused Harry.</p><p>“Can somebody please explain to me what is going on here?” asked Anne slightly exasperated as she sat down at the table.</p><p>“Don’t ask me,” muttered Harry who had his arms folded and was looking at anybody in the pub apart from Rita.</p><p>“Anne, how lovely to meet you,” beamed Rita.</p><p>Anne merely glared at her, Rita had spent their fourth year ruining Harry’s life.</p><p>“Where’s Ginny and Ron?” </p><p>“Quidditch practise,” growled Harry. He was still annoyed how he couldn’t play Quidditch anymore.</p><p>“Ohhh who’s Ginny?” asked Rita.</p><p>“You are not here to ruin any more of our lives,” said Hermione, “you did enough of that last year!”</p><p>“They’re ruining Harry’s life at the Prophet without my help this year,” said Rita, “calling you all sorts of horrible things, attention seeking, and dangerous not to mention calling your poor sweet sister mentally unstable.”</p><p>“Leave her out of this,” said Harry.</p><p>“But how does all this make you feel? Underappreciated? Betrayed? Misunderstood?”</p><p>“He feels furious of course,” said Hermione, “because he’s telling the truth and the Ministry’s too stupid to believe him.”</p><p>“So, you’re actually sticking to that story?” smirked Rita, “do you really believe that you know is back and that you were the sole witness?”</p><p>“I wasn’t the sole witness,” he scowled, “what about the death eaters? You want their names?”</p><p>“I’d love them!” beamed Rita, “imagine the headlines! ‘Potter accuses Deatheaters still at large.’”</p><p>“But of course,” she muttered turning to Hermione, “Little Miss Perfect doesn’t want that.”</p><p>“Actually, that’s exactly what Little Miss Perfect wants,” Hermione smirked.</p><p>“I’m sorry, you want me to report that You Know Who Has Survived, who would actually print that?”</p><p>“Well not the Prophet,” said Hermione, “that’s why Luna’s here.”</p><p>“Daddy’s offered to print it in his paper,” beamed Luna.</p><p>“And what does your father print? Some village paper?”</p><p>“Daddy only writes about very serious matters,” said Luna with her nose in the air, “he’s the editor of The Quibbler.”</p><p>“The Quibbler!” screamed Rita, “serious matters my arse!”</p><p>“You’re either writing for The Quibbler or not at all,” said Hermione.</p><p>“People wont take it seriously!”</p><p>“Some people will, there were a lot of gaps in the story the Prophet printed on the Azkaban breakout.”</p><p>Anne flinched slightly and started pulling nervously at one of her plaits, the thought of Bellatrix Lestrange and the other Deatheaters loose gave her the shivers.</p><p>“So fine I write this for the bloody Quibbler, will I actually be getting paid?”</p><p>“Nope,” said Hermione shaking her head.</p><p>“Fine,” scowled Rita as she pulled out her quick quotes quill.</p><p>“Um Hermione,” Anne stuttered, “why am I here?”</p><p>“You are here to teach the wizarding population the difference between mentally instability and being autistic and emotional.”</p><p>“So, I’m writing two articles now?”</p><p>“In a way yes but also no, its just one very long article from the way that the Prophet has been treating Anne, it is clear to me that people in the magical world don’t understand social anxiety or antisocial disorders, because they keep on calling her mad and crazy because she has panic attacks and she is painfully shy,” ranted Hermione.</p><p>Anne was hiding behind one of her plaits again as she stared at her shoes.</p><p>“You ok little sis?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You could have told me what this was about before I came,” she muttered.</p><p>“If I’d told you two why you were coming neither of you would have shown up,” said Hermione.</p><p>“Hermione, even though that is logical that is very harsh,” said Luna with her usual bluntness.</p><p>“They’re both right you know,” agreed Harry.</p><p>“So, are we writing these ruddy articles or not?” asked Rita getting impatient.</p><p>Harry looked at Anne for a moment who gave him a slight nod.</p><p>“Take it away Rita,” said Harry giving in to the inevitable.</p><p>The interviews went on for hours, Harry had to talk all about how he had seen Voldemort come back to life and all the deatheaters that had been there. Anne was gripping onto Harry’s hand under the table the whole time. </p><p>Then Harry and Anne had to talk about the Dementor attack last Summer, how Anne had nearly lost her soul and how they were both being persecuted by the ministry.</p><p>Rita then asked Anne about her autism and how it affected her and how it changed her experience at Hogwarts.</p><p>By the time that they had finished it was nearly four o’clock and they had been sat there for nearly five hours. Harry and Anne were both exhausted and the only thing that made the day any better was by remembering that it was Valentine’s day and that Ginny and Irwin were waiting for them back at the school.</p><p>“Anne finally!” screamed Padma as she came into the Common Room.</p><p>“You said she’d be back hours ago,” said Padma glaring at Luna as they dragged Anne up to the Common Room.</p><p>They got up to the dormitory and it was evident that Lisa, and Persephone were also up there, and Mandy was in the middle of getting them both ready for their dates.</p><p>“What is going on?” asked Anne confused as Padma forced her into a chair.</p><p>“You three are taking the night off to spend some time with your boyfriends,” said Mandy as she did Lisa’s make up.</p><p>By six o’clock Anne, Persephone, and Lisa were ready for their Valentine’s day dates. Mandy had twisted Anne’s hair into an elegant half up bun, Irwin always liked Anne’s hair loose, so they left the rest of it down. Padma had done Anne’s make up in light pinks to go with her dress.</p><p>“It’s Valentine’s Day so you should probably wear the pink,” said Mandy as she went through Anne’s wardrobe, “dress robes are a little formal.”</p><p>Mandy pulled out dusty pink dress with short sleeves that fell to just below Anne’s knee. Luna did up Anne’s silk sash or the dress and they then went through the jewellery.</p><p>Anne always wore her charm bracelet from the Lovegood’s for protection. She wanted to wear the necklace that Irwin had given her for Christmas, but they eventually decided on a silver heart that she had been given a few years ago because it went better with the dress.</p><p>“I think we’re done here,” said Mandy as she admired their work before Lisa Persephone and Anne went downstairs to the Common Room were Anthony and Irwin were waiting for them nervously. They were both wearing suits rather than dress robes because dress robes were so formal.</p><p>“I always told you were a goddess,” said Irwin taking Anne’s hands in his, “and now everyone else can see it too.”</p><p>“Thanks Irwin, you look great too,” she blushed. Irwin was wearing navy dress shirt and trousers with a dark green tie which matched his eyes.</p><p>“Come on you lot,” said Mandy, “your night of magic awaits.”</p><p>Justin was waiting outside the common room for them with a corsage for Lisa.</p><p>The corsage was made of light blue flowers which went well with Lisa’s blonde hair.</p><p>“Ok Annie do you trust me?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Of course I trust you!”</p><p>They put blindfolds over the three girls and led them towards the secret location for their date.</p><p>“You ready?” asked Irwin.</p><p>Anne nodded and Irwin took off the blindfold. It was clear that the boys had been very busy that afternoon.</p><p>It was the Room of Requirement but never like that had ever seen it before. Somehow Irwin had managed to get the Room of Requirement to turn into a part of the grounds back at Scamander Hollow. </p><p>The boys had clearly been busy all day, there were homemade paper lanterns in different shades of pink hanging from the trees. Anne’s record player was playing music softly in the background. There was a huge picnic blanket spread out on the grass with a large hamper full of food.</p><p>“We just wanted you girls to get a night off to relax,” said Anthony as they started to unpack the hamper.</p><p>The boys hadn’t just been busy decorating, they had also managed to get Persephone, Lisa and Anne’s favourite dishes.</p><p>“Dobby and Kreacher helped,” explained Irwin, they had had the two house elves got to their houses and collect the girls favourite dishes under warming charms.</p><p>Kreacher had made Anne her favourite dinner of lasagne and garlic bread. </p><p>Other than that, the basket was full of all kinds of treats, chocolate covered strawberries, heart shape biscuits with pink icing and sprinkles, Persephone’s mum had even sent her favourite Tiramisu.</p><p>After they had eaten their fill then Justin and Irwin folded away the picnic basket and put the hamper away whilst Anthony sorted out the records. After slow dancing for a while Anthony and Persephone decided to go back to the Dormitory so they could get some privacy, whilst Justin and Lisa went for a walk in the grounds.</p><p>Irwin and Anne were slow dancing to Vera Lynn’s We’ll Meet Again. Anne was resting her head on Irwin’s shoulder and she wished this moment could go on forever.</p><p>“Irwin,” she muttered.</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“Can we stay here forever?”</p><p>“I wish,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because we can’t hide in here forever,” he chuckled.</p><p>“But there’s no Umbridge, no OWLs, no people staring at me, I could go on.”</p><p>“Annie,” he said gently after giving her another kiss, “I know it’s rough for you out there. But we’ll get through this together alright?”</p><p>“Alright,” Anne muttered, “one more song?”</p><p>“Ok,” he chuckled as he put Vera Lynn on one more time.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin as they kissed on the staircase up to the girls dorms, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, and thank you for a wonderful night” she muttered giving him one last kiss before heading up to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Busted!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday Morning Anne was sat at the breakfast table with Irwin, Irwin was eating some scrambled eggs and toast whilst Anne ate some apple slices. They were discussing their revision plans for the day.</p><p>“So if today we go over our notes for History of Magic for third year and then go over switching spells for Transfiguration, we can do some Charms tomorrow,” said Irwin as Anne jotted all this down on a piece of scrap parchment.</p><p>They were about to go get some studying done before class when they were assaulted by an avalanche of owl post.</p><p>“What the hell!” screamed Anthony as he ducked under the table to duck the avalanche of post.</p><p>“Oohh you should open this one Anne,” said Luna passing her the latest copy of the Quibbler. There was a picture of Harry with his arm around Anne on the front of the paper</p><p>“Here we go,” muttered Anne as she pulled open the paper.</p><p>She opened it to an article entitled, Harry Potter, the Truth at Last!</p><p>Irwin was reading over her shoulder as usual as she read the article. </p><p>They passed the paper around when they finished reading it.</p><p>“Woah,” muttered Mandy, “no wonder you and Luna were late!”</p><p>The Ravenclaw table were shocked to read about the return of Voldemort but already knew that Anne wasn’t crazy. It did help explain Anne’s point of view about things though.</p><p>The rest of the school though were looking at Anne strangely all through breakfast, the only person getting more weird looks was Harry.</p><p>All through the day people kept on coming up to her.</p><p>“I’m sorry I thought you were crazy,” said a third year Gryffindor that Anne had never met before.</p><p>By the end of the day Anne found herself hiding in her dormitory. If people weren’t going up to her to apologise for calling her mad, they were telling how terribly the ministry had been treating her and how they should have believed her and Harry all along.</p><p>There was a light knocking on the door.</p><p>“Annie you in here?” asked Irwin poking his head around the door.</p><p>“Do I see a lock of beautiful auburn hair hiding beneath that quilt?” he chuckled sitting down on her bed.</p><p>“No,” she muttered hiding her lock of stray hair back under her Ravenclaw quilt. </p><p>“What’s up?” he asked.</p><p>“People won’t leave me alone,” she muttered.</p><p>“Do you want some chocolate?”</p><p>“No,” she mumbled.</p><p>“Did you hear that Umbridge has banned the Quibbler?”</p><p>“Really?” asked Anne poking her head out from beneath her quilt.</p><p>“Really,” chuckled Irwin, “I thought that might interest you.”</p><p>“I brought you some dinner,” he said handing her a dish of beef casserole that he had brought up for her.</p><p>“Thanks Irwin,” she beamed as she ate her dinner.</p><p>“Want to take the night off from studying?” he asked as she finished her food</p><p>“And do what?”</p><p>“Well there’s always my favourite past time,” he smirked pulling Anne in for a kiss.</p><p>“Other than that,” she chuckled throwing a pillow at him.</p><p>“How about some crochet, that always makes you feel better?”</p><p>“You’re right,” she beamed pulling out her crochet and going downstairs to make some granny squares.</p><p>After a few weeks most of the ruckus over the Quibbler article had died down. Anne did notice that people were trying to be a lot nicer to her now though. A lot of the students were being more understanding towards her, McGonagall gave her fifty points just for getting a question right in class and Flitwick gave a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate for no reason other than opening the door for him.</p><p>February slowly turned to March; Professor Trelawney got fired in front of the whole school only to be replaced by a centaur of all things. Then March drifted through to April; the exams were now only two months away!</p><p>Anne was in her weekly DA meeting, they had been joined this week for the first time by Seamus. Today was a lesson that most of the class had been looking forward to for months.</p><p>“Ok sis,” said Harry, “think of a happy memory.”</p><p>Anne tried to think of a happy memory and tried Harry and Anne’s last birthday when they had all been watching Monty Python.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum,” she muttered.</p><p>A small wisp of silvery mist shot out of Anne’s wand.</p><p>“Try a different memory sis.”</p><p>She closed her eyes again and tried to think back. She had just become unpetrified and was running into the Great Hall to find Irwin and Harry.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum,” she called pointing her wand.</p><p>A black and white cat came dancing out of Anne’s wand. The cat started to weave its way between Anne’s legs. </p><p>She watched the cat play with Hermione’s otter and Luna’s hare for a while.</p><p>Suddenly Anne’s wrist started to burn again, burning like it had never burnt before, the silver charm was glowing bright red. She looked over to the dark detectors on one of the walls, the figures in the foe glass were getting more and more distinct by the second.</p><p>“Harry,” Anne whimpered.</p><p>“Harry!!” she screamed shaking pointing at the foe glass.</p><p>“What?” asked Harry turning round from where he had been working with the Creevey’s.</p><p>Harry’s eyes moved to where Anne was pointing.</p><p>Most of the rest of the class were looking at the glass as well.</p><p>“Well!” shouted Harry.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Run!!!!!!”</p><p>Anne had gone into shock again and was leaning against the wall hyperventilating. Harry took Anne by the wrist and helped her off the floor.</p><p>“Irwin!” Harry yelled, “take Anne and get her back to the Common Room, stop for no one!”</p><p>“Come on Annie,” said Irwin taking her hand. He quickly pulled the list of members off the wall and put it in his pocket before running out of the room pulling Anne with him.</p><p>It was chaos in the corridors, he could hear shouting of spells and screaming, but all that mattered was getting Anne back to the Common Room safely.</p><p>“Stop where you are gingers!” sneered Malfoy blocking the end of the corridor.</p><p>Irwin stopped running and tried to turn around only to find the other end of the corridor blocked by Millicent Bulstrode.</p><p>“You’re cornered Scamander,” smirked Malfoy as he and Millicent walked closer towards them.</p><p>“What do you want Malfoy?” scowled Irwin still clinging on fiercely to Anne’s hand.</p><p>“Well Professor Umbridge asked us to bring in anybody who was out of breath,” said Millicent.</p><p>“And we just caught you sprinting down the corridor dragging your freaky girlfriend along with you,” Malfoy finished.</p><p>“Looks like we’ve got two more Draco,” grinned Millicent.</p><p>Draco grabbed Irwin by the back of his collar and Millicent put a death grip on Anne’s arm and pulled her away from Irwin.</p><p>“Get off her!” screamed Irwin as Millicent dragged Anne away by the arm.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry Scamander, we’re not going to hurt your freaky girlfriend,” whispered Malfoy as they pulled Irwin along by the collar, “with any luck though she might get expelled.”</p><p>“Two more for you Professor,” beamed Malfoy as they found Professor Umbridge on the seventh-floor corridor.</p><p>“Excellent Draco, you can go now,” said Umbridge adding their names to a list on a clipboard. </p><p>“Oh, I found this in Scamander’s pocket,” he added as an afterthought before leaving with Millicent.</p><p>Malfoy handed Umbridge the list of DA members that Irwin had pulled off the wall before leaving the room of requirement.</p><p>Umbridge’s face split into the most maniacal smile that Irwin had ever seen.</p><p>“Mr Scamander, Miss Potter,” beamed Umbridge, “I’d go and pack if I were you, you and everyone every other person on this little list will be leaving on the first train in the morning.”</p><p>“What?” Irwin stuttered.</p><p>Umbridge never got time to answer his question when Draco returned once more, this time with Harry who was also out of breath from running.</p><p>Harry arrived to find Irwin trying to get Anne up from off the floor where she was hyperventilating.</p><p>“Ah Mr Potter,” trilled Umbridge, “come with me, Mr Scamander, Miss Potter, I’d go and tell your friends to pack.”</p><p>“Come on Annie,” Irwin pleaded as, “we’ll sort this.” </p><p>Anne wasn’t responding, Irwin picked her up off the floor still hyperventilating and started to carry her back to the Common Room.</p><p>But Irwin wasn’t quite so sure that he could sort this one. They were all going to get expelled and only two months from their OWLs which they had been working towards for five years.</p><p>Irwin got back to the Common Room and found that several of the other DA members looked like they had been manhandled too, Luna’s arm was bruised, and Michael and Terry’s shirts were both untucked. All of them were out of breath.</p><p>“What happened?” asked Anthony as he helped Irwin place Anne on the sofa.</p><p>“We’re all expelled,” Irwin sighed as he flopped down onto the sofa, “we’re all leaving first thing in the morning.”</p><p>“I guess we’d best go back then,” muttered Brenda as she and two of her friends from third year slunk their way up to their dorm to get started.</p><p>“What I don’t understand,” muttered Anthony as Persephone applied some bruise salve to his black eye, “is how she found out?”</p><p>“Well its fairly logical, who was new today?” asked Mandy.</p><p>“You think it was Seamus?” asked Padma.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t Seamus,” muttered Cho who had been avoiding everyone’s eyes, Marietta had been saying that she didn’t feel well today and didn’t want to come to the meeting, next thing she knew they had all been turned in.</p><p>Irwin turned to Cho and suddenly realised which person had been absent today, Marietta who hadn’t wanted to join in the first place.</p><p>“Come on you lot,” said Irwin blankly picking up Anne, “let’s go pack.”</p><p>The fifth years along with Luna headed up to the girl’s dorm to spend one last evening together before they all got sent home, leaving Cho sat on her own in the Common Room. Luna went to go pack in her own dorm.</p><p>“We knew the risks when we signed up,” said Padma as they started to pack the girl’s trunks.</p><p>“Yep,” said Terry as he packed away Anne’s books.</p><p>“But at least we’re going to be out there knowing how to defend ourselves than in here hopeless,” muttered Michael.</p><p>“What about our exams?” sobbed Lisa.</p><p>“Annie,” said Irwin gently, “I need you to eat this ok?” </p><p>Irwin passed Anne a slab of chocolate with some calming draught mixed into it, Anne was still hyperventilating.</p><p>“Please Annie!” he begged.</p><p>Anne eventually took a nibble from the chocolate. With Irwin’s help Anne’s breathing did eventually start to slow down.</p><p>“There you all are,” said Flitwick coming in when the girls were nearly packed, the boys had been helping so Michael and Terry had been packing for Anne whilst Irwin calmed her down.</p><p>“I’ve already talked to Miss Chang, Miss Lovegood and the third years,” he explained.</p><p>“We already know,” muttered Anthony as he did up Persephone’s trunk, “we’ve been expelled.”</p><p>“Actually, no you haven’t,” sighed Professor Flitwick, “you have all been given detention though.”</p><p>Anne flinched and Irwin gripped onto her right hand again.</p><p>“Just detention?” stuttered Anthony.</p><p>“There’s more isn’t there?” asked Persephone seeing the look on Flitwick’s face.</p><p>Flitwick nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Professor Dumbledore has left the school,” Flitwick stopped for a moment. “Professor Umbridge is our new headmistress,” he finished through sucked teeth.</p><p>“What!” screamed Irwin jumping off the bed and forgetting all about his distraught girlfriend.</p><p>“This is all our fault, this is all our fault,” mumbled Anne rocking back and forth.</p><p>“There’s got to be something we can do,” pleaded Anthony.</p><p>“I’m afraid not no,” said Flitwick shaking his head solemnly, “if you’ll forgive me I have to go tell the rest of the house.”</p><p>“So on the bright side,” said Michael in the silent room once Flitwick had left, “we don’t have to leave.”</p><p>“And on the dark side,” said Irwin flopping onto Anne’s bed, “Dumbledore’s gone.”</p><p>“Umbitch is going to ruin our lives,” muttered Terry as he started to unpack Anne’s trunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Cover Your Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terry had been half right, Umbridge wasn’t going to ruin their lives, they were going to ruin hers!</p><p>The next morning over breakfast Umbridge was trying to give a speech now that she had been made headmistress.</p><p>“Cover your ears Annie,” muttered Irwin under his breath.</p><p>Anne nodded and plugged her fingers in her ears, the boys had been up planning all night, Umbridge was going down.</p><p>STAMP, STAMP, CLAP, STAMP, STAMP, CLAP</p><p>“What is the meaning of this noise?” asked Umbridge glaring at Irwin who was looking around innocently as if he had done nothing wrong.</p><p>The noise got louder, as Anthony, Michael, and Terry joined in the second time.</p><p>STAMP, STAMP, CLAP, STAMP, STAMP, CLAP</p><p>“I will have silence whilst your headmistress is speaking please!” she trilled trying to shout over the stamping and clapping.</p><p>STAMP, STAMP, CLAP, STAMP, STAMP, CLAP</p><p>More people were joining in there were now at least twenty peoples stamping and clapping being echoed through the Great Hall.</p><p>“We will, we will rock you!” yelled Irwin and Anthony over the stamping and clapping.</p><p>Umbridge was getting furious, she even tried the sonorous charm, to try and shout over the stamping and clapping.</p><p>“We will, we will rock you!”</p><p>Before long nearly the whole Great Hall had joined in including a few of the teachers and some of the Inquisitorial Squad.</p><p>Umbridge eventually stormed out of the Great Hall unable to give her speech over the sound of the students chanting, stomping, and clapping along to Queen.</p><p>Irwin received many high fives on the way out of the hall to his first class of potions. Fred and George’s plan was to annoy Umbridge with pranks. Irwin, Anthony, Michael and Terry instead drowned her out with music. Every single time that she opened her mouth to speak music in or out of class would start playing out of thin air.</p><p>Michael and Terry had figured out a way to play the songs without needing a record player. Umbridge would open her mouth and one time they would play Julie Andrews singing The Hills Are Alive and the next time it would be Pink Floyd’s We Don’t Need No Education.</p><p>It was making her furious, but as they were casting the spells nonverbally Umbridge didn’t know which one of the students it was. She tried putting the whole of their class in detention, but no one would tell her who it was.</p><p>After a few times of this happening, Umbridge just stopped showing up for their lesson, the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Defence Against the Dark Arts class turned into a dance session with dancing on top of the tables and disco lights.</p><p>The other teachers didn’t mind about this as long as they cast muffliato on the classroom door so that the rest of the school couldn’t hear their disco sessions.</p><p>The Common Room was even worse, the Ravenclaw Muggle Music Extravaganza sessions had returned. Eight till nine every night the Ravenclaws put their books away and let their hair down only to get the books back out again afterwards.</p><p>The best part was that Umbridge couldn’t do anything about it, because she couldn’t break the music player because it was playing out of thin air.</p><p>A few days after the rebirth of music into the halls of Hogwarts, Anne was called in to a meeting with Professor Flitwick about Careers Advice.</p><p>“Good Afternoon Anne,” beamed Flitwick as Anne came into his office.</p><p>“Good Afternoon professor,” said Anne sitting down opposite him.</p><p>“So, careers, what are you interested in?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said pulling at one of her plaits, “I like to read.”</p><p>“Your grades are beyond exemplary,” said Flitwick as he looked at her list of grades, “you could go into any career that you want to.”</p><p>“Well I don’t really know, I enjoy all my subjects, I’ve always enjoyed History.”</p><p>“Maybe you could be a magical historian then?” suggested Flitwick.</p><p>“I don’t feel like it would affect enough people,” she muttered, “I want to do something worthwhile.”</p><p>“Well you’re a very talented witch, there are lots of worthwhile things you could do, how about teaching?”</p><p>“I am interested in education, but I’m not sure if I could stand up in front of a class of students like that. I’d probably have a nervous breakdown.”</p><p>“I hadn’t thought of that,” he chuckled.</p><p>“Tutoring?”</p><p>Anne shook her head.</p><p>“How about the ministry?”</p><p>Anne gave him a significant look.</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Flitwick chuckled again, “you haven’t had the best relationship with the ministry. But there are lot of important jobs that are influential within the Ministry.”</p><p>“You said you were interested in education?”</p><p>“Yes sir,” said Anne, “a proper education is one of the most important things a witch or wizard needs.”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me,” said Flitwick smiling, “I’m a teacher.”</p><p>“How about working in the Ministry but in the Department of Education?”</p><p>“Department of Education?”</p><p>“Yes, they are in charge of changing the required syllabuses for OWL and NEWT examination, making sure the curriculum is up to date and relevant. When textbooks need changing, you get to help choose the new ones. One of the most important jobs you would do is moderating the practical and theory papers for the OWL and NEWT exams.”</p><p>“Sounds interesting,” muttered Anne.</p><p>“And the best part is,” said Flitwick, “that the job is very influential over young wizard and witch’s education, but you can stay behind a desk most of the time rather than having to worry about having a panic attack when giving a class.”</p><p>“Where do I sign up?” asked Anne.</p><p>Flitwick chuckled slightly again before passing Anne a brochure on Ministry Apprenticeships.</p><p>“You want page ten,” he told her as he got ready for his next student.</p><p>That evening in the Common Room Anne was surprised to find Irwin reading the same brochure as herself.</p><p>“Are you thinking of joining the Ministry too?” asked Anne.</p><p>“Department of Law Enforcement,” beamed Irwin, “I’m going to try and stop the rot of the injustice at its core.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” she shrugged.</p><p>Anne was halfway through her Transfiguration homework in her room when she heard her mirror calling for her.</p><p>“Hello?” called Anne picking up her mirror from the bedside table.</p><p>“Anne, thank Merlin you’re there,” blurted Sirius, “this is only a quick one, Tonks has gone into labour, I’ll call you when we know more, tell Harry for us.”</p><p>“What’s up Annie?” asked Irwin when he saw a panicked Anne come downstairs.</p><p>“Tonks has gone into labour,” she stuttered, as she flopped onto one of the sofa’s</p><p>“Its ok Annie,” said Irwin putting an arm around her.</p><p>“Harry,” she stuttered, “have to tell Harry.”</p><p>“I’ll go,” said Michael getting up to go find Harry.</p><p>“Do you want to stay up and wait?” asked Persephone.</p><p>“It is a Friday we don’t have class tomorrow,” said Anthony.</p><p>“Ok,” she muttered.</p><p>“I have a feeling that we weren’t going to be sleeping much tonight even if we tried,” said Irwin. </p><p>The fifth years and Luna all gathered in the girls dorm for once taking a night off from studying. The girls braided each other’s hair in tiny braids, Anthony and Michael played endless games of chess, listening to music the whole time. They had put muffliato on the door so as not to wake anybody by the music.</p><p>At five o’clock in the morning, nearly twelve hours after they last called the mirror began to call again.</p><p>“Pass me the mirror,” stammered Anne to Irwin. </p><p>Irwin passed her the mirror.</p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Anne!” beamed Sirius, “there’s someone you need to meet!”</p><p>Sirius looked exhausted but over the moon, he walked over to where the Lupin family were.</p><p>Tonks was lying on a hospital bed with her natural coloured hair again, Remus was sitting on the bed next to her holding a bundle of blankets with a tiny baby wrapped up in them.</p><p>“This,” said Tonks smiling down at the baby, “is Teddy.”</p><p>“Edward Lyall Lupin,” said Remus as the baby clutched onto his finger.</p><p>“You had a boy!” exclaimed Anne.</p><p>“He’s beautiful,” said Irwin looking at Teddy.</p><p>“We promised Harry he could be the godfather to the first boy, but you’ll get the next one,” said Tonks.</p><p>“Besides,” said Remus, “I have a feeling that once they’ve had enough of their crazy uncle Harry, they’ll come talk to their favourite aunt.”</p><p>“Did you know that James and Lily used to call Moony ‘the most sane uncle’,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Sounds about right,” muttered Anthony.</p><p>“Look how tiny he is!” said Mandy.</p><p>“Did his hair colour just change?” asked Anthony.</p><p>“That is more than likely,” chuckled Remus, “my little boy has taken from his mother already.”</p><p>“I really want to come home for Easter now,” groaned Anne.</p><p>“Anne, Easter is only for two weeks,” pointed out Tonks.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to study?” asked Remus.</p><p>“I want to meet Teddy though!”</p><p>“You can meet him over the Summer holidays,” assured Remus.</p><p>“And he’ll love you just as much then,” said Tonks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Exams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne had a calendar hung up over her bed in her room. It was fifty days till the start of exam fortnight, she had plenty of time. Twenty days, she would manage she was on top of things. Five days, its ok she’d been studying for these for the last five years. One day, where had the time gone!</p><p>It was Monday morning and the exam was starting in less than an hour.</p><p>“Eat Annie,” said Irwin, “you’ve been staring at those strawberries for over an hour!”</p><p>Anne shook her head frantically.</p><p>“There’s nothing worse than going into an exam on an empty stomach,” he pointed out.</p><p>Anne took a nibble on a strawberry and eventually ate her breakfast.</p><p>She regretted this half an hour before the start of the exam when she had to rush out of the room to find the bathrooms.</p><p>“I’ll go,” muttered Persephone.</p><p>“Anne? You in here?”</p><p>“I’m in here,” she groaned from behind an unlocked cubicle.</p><p>“Oh Merlin,” muttered Persephone holding Anne’s hair away from the toilet that Anne was throwing up into.</p><p>“You alright now?”</p><p>“I think so,” she muttered getting up.</p><p>“Irwin,” said Persephone joining the others in the line outside the Great Hall.</p><p>Anne was white as a sheet.</p><p>“You know how you said there was nothing worse than going into an exam on an empty stomach?” asked Persephone with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Hmmm,” he muttered not looking up from his charms breakfast.</p><p>“Anne just threw up her breakfast.”</p><p>“It’s going to be a long week,” muttered Anthony as they all filed into the Great Hall with the seventh years and the papers were handed out for their Charms practical examination.</p><p>“How you feeling Annie?” asked Irwin after their first exam.</p><p>Anne shrugged.</p><p>“You want some lunch?”</p><p>“I don’t want to be sick again,” she muttered.</p><p>“Right Pomfrey,” said Irwin. He wasn’t going to have her fainting in the middle of exams.</p><p>“Hello Mr Scamander,” greeted Madam Pomfrey, “exam nerves?” she asked looking at Anne.</p><p>“She doesn’t want to eat any lunch,” sighed Irwin, “she ate breakfast and then threw it up.”</p><p>“Right,” said Pomfrey, “take this,” she said passing two bottles to Anne.</p><p>“One’s your usual calming draught, the other one is a nutrient potion.”</p><p>“Thanks,” she muttered downing both the potions before going to go get ready for the practical exam.</p><p>“We’re not doing this every day you know that?” said Irwin, “you’re not going to be living on nutrient potions for the next fortnight.”</p><p>“Just you try and stop her,” muttered Anthony smirking.</p><p>They waited outside the Great Hall to get called in for their practical examinations, when Anne got called, she got given a Professor Marchbanks, who according to Neville was friends with his grandmother.</p><p>“Hello,” greeted Professor Marchbanks cheerfully.</p><p>“Hi,” she muttered shyly staring at her shoes.</p><p>“Miss Potter?”</p><p>Anne nodded.</p><p>“Could you take this egg cup and make it do some cartwheels for me?”</p><p>Anne gave a firm nod and then cast all the spells that the examiner asked for perfectly.</p><p>The week went about the same as the Monday had done.</p><p>Wake up, study, Irwin trying to get her to eat some breakfast, be sick, take her theory exam, go to Pomfreys for a nutrient potion, take the practical exam, force down some dinner, study, bed, start again the next day.</p><p>Unsurprisingly the second week went about the same, even though Anne knew she had answered all of the questions and had done her best she couldn’t stop being nervous and throwing up.</p><p>What made it even worse was in the middle of their astronomy exam on Wednesday night, Umbridge and some aurors tried to arrest Hagrid. They weren’t successful but now Hagrid was on the run and McGonagall was in St Mungos. Thank Merlin Flitwick was still there to look after his Ravenclaws.</p><p> </p><p>All of her exams in general went well, she did everything she was asked to do in the practical exams and even answered a few bonus questions, she even cast a Patronus in her Defence exam.</p><p>She thought her Divination exam had gone terribly; she had been reading her examiners lifeline.</p><p>“It says you’ll die in three years,” she told Professor Tufty.</p><p>“You surprise me,” said Professor Tufty, “I thought you were going to say I only had three months left.”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry,” she said double checking the lifeline.</p><p>“No that’s alright, I’m older than Dumbledore I’m impressed I’ve even got that long left.”</p><p>Finally, it was Thursday morning and the final exam, Anne’s charm bracelet was starting to feel slightly warm, but she was ignoring it, she had to get through her History of Magic exam.</p><p>If there was one exam, she knew she had passed it was History of Magic. </p><p>She’d done it, she had sat all her exams, she went to go to Pomfrey to get her last nutrient potion after her exam.</p><p>“I want you to start eating properly again after this alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Madam Pomfrey,” she muttered leaving the Hospital Wing.</p><p>“How you feeling Annie?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“I don’t know, I just feel like I need some time for myself, I’m going to go for a walk.”</p><p>“Ok Annie, see you at dinner!” Irwin called as she left for a walk in the grounds.</p><p>Anne went for a walk around the great lake, there weren’t many people out by the lake because most people were in class, those that were out by the lake were celebrating the end of their OWLs or NEWTs by dipping their feet in the lake. </p><p>She decided to go for a walk around the edge of the Forbidden Forest so she could be alone for the first time in months.</p><p>She was just starting to think about heading back to the Common Room when she heard a voice talking behind her.</p><p>“If it isn’t ittle Annie Potter,” said a woman with a mocking voice.</p><p>Anne turned around but she couldn’t see anyone, her charm that had been nagging her all day was now burning again. She started to reach to pull out her wand.</p><p>“I have been waiting a long time to see you!” she continued in a menacing tone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mayhem at the Ministry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Irwin was sat at the dinner table next to Luna with the other Ravenclaws celebrating the end of exams. Michael and Terry had been planning the playlist of songs to play that night at the party.</p><p>He was halfway through eating another chip when he saw a very frantic Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville accompanying a very upset Harry.</p><p>“Irwin, when did you last see Anne?” blurted Hermione.</p><p>“Umm I don’t know,” thought Irwin, “she wanted some alone time so she went for a walk, so I last saw at just gone twelve.”</p><p>“That was six hours ago!” screamed Harry.</p><p>“Why what’s wrong?” asked Luna.</p><p>“Harry had a vision,” muttered Hermione, “Anne was in it.”</p><p>“When was this?”</p><p>“About half an hour ago,” said Ron, “he was taking a nap so he could party all night and then he woke up screaming.”</p><p>“What was happening in the dream?” asked Irwin nervously.</p><p>“She was being tortured in the Department of Mysteries,” muttered Neville.</p><p>“What!” screamed Irwin leaping up from the table.</p><p>“Annie’s being tortured and we’re standing around chatting!”</p><p>“You see I’m not overreacting,” pointed out Harry.</p><p>“What we gonna do?” asked Ron.</p><p>“We contact the Order,” said Harry trying to think clearly.</p><p>“But how?” stammered Hermione.</p><p>“Umbridge’s fire,” said Harry.</p><p>“Anne’s mirror,” said Irwin.</p><p>“Oh yeah,” muttered Harry, “that.”</p><p>Irwin dashed up to fetch Anne’s mirror and brought it back to where the others were waiting in an empty classroom. Luna had checked the Room of Requirement and Anne definitely wasn’t in there.</p><p>“Sirius!” called Harry desperately.</p><p>“Whats up kiddo?” asked Sirius picking up the mirror, “howd your last exam go?”</p><p>“Prongslet is that you?” asked Sirius confused.</p><p>“Ummm yeah,” Harry stammered, “you guys got anyone guarding the Department of Mysteries right now?”</p><p>“No,” said Sirius getting more confused, “duty doesn’t start till nine, its only half six.”</p><p>“We think Anne’s being tortured there.”</p><p>“You what!!” Sirius yelled.</p><p>“Harry had a vision,” explained Hermione.</p><p>“I need to get to the Ministry,” Sirius stammered pulling out his wand.</p><p>“Wait!” called Harry, “we want to help!”</p><p>“Harry don’t be stupid you’re underage,” said Sirius.</p><p>“She’s my sister!”</p><p>“And my girlfriend,” added Irwin.</p><p>“If you think,” shouted Ginny, “that we are going to let our friend be tortured and do nothing about it then you are wrong!”</p><p>“Ok fine,” sighed Sirius, “how many of you are there?”</p><p>“Seven,” said Hermione.</p><p>“Ok, fine I’ll meet you guys in Hogsmeade,” said Sirius reluctantly, “but get a move on!”</p><p>The seven of them half walked half ran down the path to the village.</p><p>“You all here?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Harry slightly breathless from running.</p><p>“Ok alright, we’re going to do side along apparition two at a time, that ok?”</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>Sirius took Harry and Ron, followed by Hermione and Ginny, Neville and Luna and finally Irwin.</p><p>“Are you guys absolutely sure about this?” asked Sirius as they waited outside the visitor’s entrance to the ministry.</p><p>“Sirius, we’ve been training for this all year,” said Harry.</p><p>“Ok,” said Sirius, “if there is actually anyone down there, I’ll contact Remus who can get the others down here ok?”</p><p>“Ok,” said Irwin as the eight of them crammed into the box.</p><p>Sirius typed in the number.</p><p>“Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and purpose?”</p><p>“Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Irwin Scamander, rescue mission,” he called into the receiver.</p><p>Eight badges came flying out where the change should have been and they pinned them on as the phone box began to move.</p><p>They headed down to the department of Mysteries in the lift.</p><p>“Which door is it?” asked Harry as the walls moved and several doors appeared.</p><p>“The Hall of Prophesies,” Sirius called loudly, and one of the doors glowed.</p><p>“That one,” said Sirius going forward to open it.</p><p>As they got closer to where the prophecy about Harry was kept, a faint screaming kept growing louder.</p><p>“Shhh!” muttered Sirius as they hide behind a shelf of glass orbs.</p><p>“Your little family are never going to come looking for you,” cackled Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>“Crucio!!” she called again.</p><p>There was a piercing scream as Anne’s body shook as it floated in the air</p><p>“This plan will never work Bella,” drawled Lucius Malfoy, “you’ve been at this for hours.”</p><p>“Don’t stop me when I’m having fun Lucy!” she laughed.</p><p>“Crucio!!” she called again.</p><p>There was another piercing scream, not as loud as the first had been, Anne was clearly getting weaker. No wonder from the sounds of this Bellatrix had been torturing her for hours.</p><p>“Leave her Bella, the boys not coming,” insisted Lucius.</p><p>Sirius held the kids back from attacking too soon.</p><p>“Expecto Patronum,” Sirius whispered.</p><p>A dog appeared.</p><p>“Moony, at the Department of Mysteries, Anne’s being tortured, bring back up, Padfoot.”</p><p>The dog vanished taking the message with him.</p><p>“Did you hear something?” whispered Bellatrix.</p><p>“Other than that, freak girls piercing screams?” asked Lucius sarcastically, “not a mouse.”</p><p>“What are we doing now?” asked Harry as Sirius pulled Harry with him.</p><p>“Causing a diversion,” he muttered Sirius indicating that the other six should stay where they were but to keep their wands drawn.</p><p>“Hello Cousin Bella,” said Sirius scowling at her, “I see you’ve met my niece.”</p><p>“Oh look!” exclaimed Bellatrix in a tone of mock surprise, “its ittle Harry, and hes bought his Uncle Sirius. Have you come to save your ittle sister?”</p><p>“Yes,” growled Harry.</p><p>“Now leave my niece alone,” said Sirius.</p><p>“Put your wand away Sirius,” said Lucius silkily, “or she gets hurt again.”</p><p>Sirius put his wand in his robe pocket scowling at Malfoy.</p><p>Whilst he had been doing that two deatheaters had come up from behind Harry and Sirius and grabbed them, putting wands to their throats.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Lucius continued, “no one will get hurt, if Harry simply picks up the prophecy from the shelf over there and hands it to me.”</p><p>“You say no one’s going to get hurt,” said Harry, “but you’ve just finished torturing Anne for literally hours, why should we believe you?”</p><p>“That’s a good point there young Harry,” said Lucius.</p><p>“You know,” said Bellatrix thoughtfully, “I’m surprised that Anne has lasted this long. The last time I did this my two toys weren’t much fun to play with by this point.”</p><p>Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny had to forcibly restrain Irwin and Neville from attacking Bellatrix, Ron and Ginny were holding back Neville whilst Hermione and Luna were trying to stop Irwin.</p><p>“How dare you talk about Alice and Frank like that,” growled Sirius trying to shake off the deatheater that was holding him back.</p><p>“You want to see what it looked like?” asked Bellatrix.</p><p>“Crucio!” she called again.</p><p>There was another piercing scream and Anne’s body that had been lifeless was shaking again from where she was levitating.</p><p>“Leave my sister alone!” yelled Harry.</p><p>“Do you want a turn Harry?” asked Bellatrix, “we can’t let your sister have all the fun now can we.”</p><p>“Leave her Bella,” warned Lucius, “we’ve got the boy, we don’t want another person going insane.”</p><p>“Oh, just one more!” pleaded Bellatrix.</p><p>“Well, I think if this one goes mad, nobody’s going to notice,” shrugged Lucius as Sirius fumed away.</p><p>“Crucio!” Bellatrix screamed again cackling with laughter.</p><p>Anne’s screaming soon drowned out the sound of Bellatrix’s laughter though.</p><p>Irwin was trying to muffle his sobbing; his girlfriend was being tortured just around the corner and he couldn’t do anything about it!!</p><p>They were so busy trying to hold back Neville and Irwin and attempting to muffle their protests at one of their friends being tortured again and again that they didn’t even notice half The Order of The Phoenix arrive. Remus had just shown up along with Tonks, Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour</p><p>“Are you lot alright?” whispered Remus to Hermione.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied.</p><p>“Dumbledore’s on his way,” whispered Remus, “where’s Sirius?”</p><p>Hermione pointed around the corner.</p><p>“Crucio!!” called Bellatrix again.</p><p>Anne’s screamed again but they were slightly broken that time as if she didn’t have much fight left in her.</p><p>“Not on my watch!” muttered Remus.</p><p>Remus and Tonks crept up on the two deatheaters who were restraining Sirius and Harry and disarmed them.</p><p>“Get away from my goddaughter,” said Remus walking up to Bellatrix and pointing his wand at her chest.</p><p>“If it isn’t Lupin,” said Bellatrix as if greeting an old friend, “heard from James recently? How about Lily?”</p><p>“Get away from our kids!” shouted Sirius joining Remus.</p><p>“Stupefy!” called Lucius aiming straight at Remus’ heart.</p><p>“Diffindo,” said Remus blocking it easily.</p><p>“Crucio!” called Bellatrix pointing at Harry this time who managed to jump out of the way.</p><p>As Bellatrix had taken her wand off of Anne though, Anne fell from where she had been floating in the air. </p><p>“Annie!!” screamed Irwin finally running free of Luna and Hermione’s restraint.</p><p>Irwin ran to try and save her before she fell onto the floor, but Anne hit the floor before Irwin could reach her.</p><p>“Annie!!” said Irwin shaking her unconscious body, “Annie wake up!!”</p><p>“Irwin,” said Remus coming over to them, “she’s alright Irwin, she’s still got a pulse, we’ll get her out of here as soon as we can.”</p><p>Remus helped Irwin pull Anne’s body out of the line of fire away from the duels between the Order and the deatheaters.</p><p>“Irwin, you stay here with Annie,” said Remus gently. </p><p>“We’ll get out of here as soon as we’ve dealt with the deatheaters,” he said turning to the other five, Harry was already helping Sirius fight Bellatrix, Tonks had taken over from Remus and was fighting Lucius, the others were fighting the still masked deatheaters.</p><p>“We want to help!” protested Neville.</p><p>“No!” said Remus firmly.</p><p>“So, you’re telling us,” said Ginny shaking with rage, “that we’ve come all this way, and we’ve been training all year!”</p><p>“And you’re not going to let us fight?” asked Ron outraged.</p><p>“Listen to me!” shouted Remus over the protests, “you are all underaged, it’s not safe, just try and get back to the Atrium. Whatever happens, stick together!!”</p><p>“And if we run into any deatheaters on the way?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Then give them your bloody worst,” he said smiling patting Hermione on the back.</p><p>“Do you need any help with Anne?” asked Luna as Irwin picked up Anne’s unconscious body.</p><p>“No, I’m fine,” said Irwin, “she’s really light.”</p><p>The six kids tried to work their way back towards the atrium, Anne was unconscious, and Harry was still helping Sirius.</p><p>They had made it back to the entrance to the Department of Mysteries when they bumped into two deatheaters with their masks still on.</p><p>“Found you!” said a woman’s voice triumphantly.</p><p>“Well done Alecto,” said the other deatheater, “the dark lord shall be pleased.”</p><p>The man aimed a well-placed trip jinx at Neville who fell flat on his face. There were two clear snaps.</p><p>“Stupefy!” shouted Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna pointing their wands at the two deatheaters.</p><p>“Well that worked,” muttered Ron as the two deatheaters were knocked out.</p><p>“Pertrificus Totalus,” said Hermione pointing at the two deatheaters.</p><p>“Incarcerous,” said Ron tying the tow deatheaters up.</p><p>“Are you alright Neville?” asked Luna kneeling down to talk to him.</p><p>“I think so,” Neville mumbled. His nose was clearly broken, and Neville was holding two halves of a wand which were hardly held together.</p><p>“Ok we’ve got too many bodies to carry,” said Ginny.</p><p>“Should we levitate them?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“That could work,” said Hermione.</p><p>Hermione and Ron levitated the two deatheaters, Luna, and Neville followed Luna had her wand drawn and Neville was trying to stop his nose from bleeding too badly, Irwin was still carrying Anne, not letting her out of his sight, Ginny was protecting the rear with her wand also drawn.</p><p>“Come on,” said Ron as they reached the lift, “let’s get up to the atrium.”</p><p>When they got up to the Atrium, Harry and Sirius were in the middle of a furious duel with Bellatrix next to the Fountain of Magical Brethren.</p><p>They placed the two still tied up and stunned deatheaters behind a wall along the side of the Atrium and ducked down behind the wall with them waiting for the rest of the order to get back with the other Deatheaters.</p><p>They watched the fierce duel safely from behind their wall watching the curses and spells shoot back and forth between Harry and Sirius against Bellatrix.</p><p>The fire lit up in one of the fire grates.</p><p>“Dumbledore!” whispered Ron enthusiastically.</p><p>But it wasn’t Dumbledore, Irwin wished it was Dumbledore, it was Tom Marvolo Riddle himself.</p><p>“Master,” cried Bellatrix, “help me! I am outnumbered they are too strong for me!”</p><p>“One of them is an underaged child, and the other is your cousin no wonder you can’t bring yourself to finish them off Bella,” said Voldemort.</p><p>“Stupefy!” called Sirius aiming his wand at Bellatrix.</p><p>Sirius’ spell missed by inches.</p><p>“How dare you!” raged Voldemort pushing Bellatrix out of the way of the spells so that he could duel Sirius himself.</p><p>“Harry,” shouted Sirius, “go join the others.”</p><p>“No!” Harry shouted back, “I’m staying with you!”</p><p>“You should have listened to him Harry,” sneered Voldemort, “this way you will both die.”</p><p>“That’s where you’re wrong Tom,” said Dumbledore smiling slightly.</p><p>“Dumbledore!” whispered Voldemort, “you dare to show your face!”</p><p>“You shouldn’t have come tonight Tom,” said Dumbledore calmly, “your deatheaters have all been caught.”</p><p>It was true, whilst Voldemort had been talking with Bellatrix, the rest of the Order had arrived with the other four deatheaters including petrified and tied up. Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks and Moody were guarding the deatheaters.</p><p>The only one they hadn’t actually caught was Bellatrix, but she was too well protected by Voldemort and was cackling at the duel between Voldemort and Dumbledore.</p><p>Sirius was trying to protect Harry from Voldemort and they were trying to edge their way over to where the others were watching behind the half wall, where they had placed up shield charms.</p><p>If Sirius and Harry had been fighting furiously with Bellatrix, it was nothing compared with the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort.</p><p>At one-point Voldemort made all the glass in all the windows in the atrium fly at Dumbledore like arrows. Dumbledore turned the glass into sand and attacked Voldemort with the water from the fountain, Voldemort fought back this with fire. It was like a battle of the elements between the two great wizards.</p><p>At this point, Harry and Sirius tried to leg it toward the others at one point, Bellatrix had managed to grab Harry. Sirius on the other hand had made it over to the rest of the Order.</p><p>“Moony let go of me!” screamed Sirius as Remus tried to restrain Sirius from going back out from the shield.</p><p>“Sirius no!” shouted Remus “stay here!”</p><p>Sirius was covered in bruises from his duel with his cousin Bellatrix.</p><p>“Let me get Harry!” he yelled.</p><p>But it was too late, Voldemort had flown over to Harry next to Bellatrix and was trying to possess Harry’s body.</p><p>“Kill me now Dumbledore!” said a voice that was half Harry’s and half Voldemort’s. </p><p>A few agonising seconds later however Voldemort left Harry’s body</p><p>“My Lord! We must flee!!” screamed Bellatrix as she saw the flu fires light up again.</p><p>Voldemort took hold of Bellatrix and dissapparated, but not before the Minister Fudge had seen him.</p><p>“The Fountain of Magical Brethren,” stuttered Fudge.</p><p>“Cornelius, we need to talk,” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Dumbledore!” shouted Fudge.</p><p>“Seize him!” he said pointing at Dumbledore.</p><p>The aurors looked slightly uncertain.</p><p>“Cornelius be reasonable,” said Dumbledore, “you just saw him yourself; you know he’s back.”</p><p>“He can’t be…...”</p><p>“He is back,” said Dumbledore firmly, “if you still don’t believe me we’ve got six of his deatheaters tied up back here, over half of which were freed from Azkaban only a few months ago.”</p><p>Fudge gulped and headed over to where the deatheaters were tied up with the aurors.</p><p>“Perce,” said Bill nervously, this was the first time that Bill had seen Percy since before Percy had left home.</p><p>“Hello Bill,” said Percy stiffly.</p><p>“Perce please come home,” Bill begged, “mums missed you!”</p><p>“And what about Dad?” Percy asked.</p><p>“Perce you’ve got to see that Dumbledore was right now,” whispered Bill, “you just saw You Know Who yourself.”</p><p>“I’m still sticking with the Ministry,” said Percy firmly.</p><p>“You know what Perce?” said Bill turning to leave, “be that way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. End of Another Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s the damage Remus?” asked Dumbledore walking over to Remus and the students.</p><p>“It could have been much worse,” sighed Remus moving away from the teenagers, “Neville’s broken his nose and his wand. The other six are fine though.”</p><p>“And Anne?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“She’s got a pulse,” muttered Remus, “but its weak, she was here for hours before Sirius got here.”</p><p>Dumbledore nodded.</p><p>“Albus,” Remus whispered, so that no one could hear him, “what if shes?”</p><p>“Like Alice and Frank?” Dumbledore supplied.</p><p>Remus nodded.</p><p>“We’ll deal with that if it comes up, but for now.”</p><p>“We need to get these kids back to school,” muttered Remus.</p><p>They managed to get all the students back to school without anyone else getting hurt. </p><p>The first thing that Dumbledore did when he arrived back at the school was to relieve Umbridge of her duty.</p><p>When Dumbledore arrived, he had found Umbridge in her office with Anthony, Persephone, Seamus and Dean. Umbridge had been trying to use the Cruciatus curse on them trying to find out where Anne, Harry, Irwin, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Ron actually were. </p><p>Fortunately, Umbridge hadn’t been at it too long so they were only a bit shaken up rather than there being any permanent damage. Nevertheless, Dumbledore insisted on them coming to Hospital Wing with the others to get them checked over.<br/>“Albus what in the world is going on!” shouted Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>Pomfrey had just finished administrating copious amounts of chocolate to Umbridge’s torture victims and had sent them off to bed in their dorms when Kingsley Remus, Sirius and Tonks had arrived with the others Irwin still carrying an unconscious Anne.</p><p>“Do you mean to tell me,” screamed Pomfrey once Dumbledore had explained, “that this lot have been fighting deatheaters?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so Poppy,” sighed Dumbledore, “now if you excuse me I have to go talk to the minister.”</p><p>Once Pomfrey checked over the kids and had fixed Neville’s nose they all wanted to go back to their dorms apart from Irwin who wanted to stay with Anne.</p><p>“I’d prefer it if you all stayed here just for tonight so I can watch you.”</p><p>“Fine,” sighed Harry as he picked a bed.</p><p>Kingsley had gone home by now. Tonks had also gone home to go and check on Teddy, they had left the baby with Kreacher and Dobby who were both thrilled to be looking after Master Teddy.</p><p> Now that Remus realised that everyone was fine, and the kids were all asleep he finally blew his top.</p><p>“Sirius,” he whispered, “how could you be so stupid?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” asked Sirius drowsily who had been half asleep himself.</p><p>“Running to the Ministry like that,” he whispered furiously.</p><p>“What was I supposed to do? Leave Anne there to be tortured?”</p><p>“No, you were supposed to go for backup.”</p><p>“I did have backup,” shrugged Sirius.</p><p>“Seven underaged wizards are not back up Sirius!” said Remus struggling to keep his voice down, “Ginny’s only fourteen for Merlin’s sake!”</p><p>“I sent you a message when I had assessed the situation,” pointed out Sirius.</p><p>“You still took seven under aged wizards with you!”</p><p>“Um guys,” whispered Irwin who was still awake curled up at the end of Anne’s bed, “isn’t the only thing that matters that we’re all back safe?”</p><p>“I suppose,” muttered Remus, “just don’t do that again Sirius!”</p><p>“Message received and understood,” whispered Sirius.</p><p>“If you do ever do this again though, I won’t let you see babysit Teddy anymore.” </p><p>Sirius made an expression of mock outrage.</p><p>“Remus,” Irwin whispered holding onto Anne’s hand.</p><p>“Yes Irwin?”</p><p>“Is Anne going to be ok?”</p><p>“We won’t know till she wakes up son,” said Remus placing an arm on his shoulder.</p><p>“What if she never wakes up?” Irwin sobbed.</p><p>“She will,” said Sirius, “I know she will.”</p><p>The next day Pomfrey dismissed Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Irwin from the Hospital Wing.</p><p>“I want to stay,” protested Irwin who hadn’t slept all night.</p><p>“Mr Scamander you haven’t slept all night and you’ve just finished a fortnight of exams; you need seem rest.”</p><p>“I’m not leaving her!”</p><p>“Fine!” muttered Pomfrey, “but at least try and get some sleep.”</p><p>Dumbledore had somehow persuaded Remus and Sirius to go home, promising to contact them if there was any change.</p><p>Irwin tried to get some sleep, but it just didn’t work, he was so worried about Anne.</p><p>In the end he found himself sitting on the top of Anne’s bed reading to her.</p><p>Persephone had brought Anne’s copy of her favourite book down for him. Persephone and Anthony both came down to keep Irwin company.</p><p>“I cant believe how lucky we were,” muttered Anthony, “that could have been us last night.”</p><p>“She was tortured for hours Anthony,” pointed out Irwin, “the screaming would have been a bit of a give-away if Umbridge had tortured any of you to this extent, the whole bloody school would have been able to hear you.”</p><p>They took it in turns to read from Anne of Green Gables to her. </p><p>Irwin finished off the last chapter off the book as dusk approached. Irwin was exhausted.</p><p>““God’s in his heaven, all’s right with the world,’” whispered Anne.’”</p><p>Irwin closed the book and closed his eyes drowsily.</p><p>“Irwin mate,” muttered Anthony, “you need to get some sleep.”</p><p>“No, I have to be here for Annie when she wakes up.”</p><p>“We’ll keep an eye on her for you,” said Persephone, “now go get some sleep.”</p><p>“I’m not tired,” he muttered trying to hide a yawn.</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous Irwin,” said Anthony firmly, “you haven’t slept in days!” </p><p> “I can’t leave her!” he shouted.</p><p>“Irwin?” muttered a small voice in barley above a whisper.</p><p>“Annie?” said Irwin whipping his head around to look at her, making sure that he wasn’t hearing things.</p><p>“Annie!” he screamed throwing himself on her for a hug.</p><p>Anne winced in pain as Irwin touched her.</p><p>“Sorry Annie,” he blushed, “I’m just so relieved that you’re alright.”</p><p>“I’ll go get Pomfrey,” said Anthony.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey had been busy trying to get something to eat.</p><p>“Where’s Remus?” Anne whispered.</p><p>“I’ll call him,” said Persephone, “Dumbledore sent him and Sirius home to get some sleep.”</p><p>“Where does it hurt Annie?” asked Irwin.</p><p>“Everywhere,” she groaned.</p><p>“Hardly surprising,” tutted Pomfrey as she came over with several bottles of potions.</p><p>Anne sighed as she looked at all the different potions, but she was so tired and in so much pain that she didn’t have the energy to protest.</p><p>“Right now, I want you to drink all of these, this one’s a pain reliever, and this ones some dreamless sleep. But first of all, I want you both to eat something.”</p><p>After Irwin and Anne finished eating their dinner, Remus came back having got some sleep.</p><p>“Irwin for Merlin’s sake got to bed,” said Remus, “she’s fine.”</p><p>“Alright,’ he mumbled getting off Anne’s bed to head back to the dormitory.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow Annie,” he said kissing her on the top of the head, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” said Anne.</p><p>“Now go to bed,” chuckled Remus.</p><p>Irwin got back to the Common Room and everyone stared at him as he walked in.</p><p>“Irwin,” called Michael, “how’s Anne?”</p><p>“She’s fine,” said Irwin, “she just needs some rest.”</p><p>“So, do you mate,” chuckled Anthony as he shepherded him up to the boy’s dormitory.</p><p>“You ok mate?” asked Anthony.</p><p>“Yeah,” muttered Irwin as he flopped onto the bed, “I’m just pleased that Anne’s alright.”</p><p>“Yeah I know mate we’ve all been worried about her,” said Anthony as he got Irwin out some pyjama’s</p><p>But there was no reply, Irwin had already fallen asleep on top of his bedsheets still fully dressed in the school robes he had pulled on two days ago before his last exam.</p><p>Anthony shook his head as he placed a blanket on top of Irwin, so he was more comfortable.</p><p>On the night before they were all going home for the Summer holidays there was the biggest party that the Ravenclaw Common Room had seen in a long time. Not only had Ravenclaw won the house cup for the first time in fifteen years, but Pomfrey had finally released Anne from the Hospital Wing.</p><p>There was a huge Ravenclaw banner hanging and multi-coloured streamers and confetti everywhere. The seventh years had managed to get some firewhisky from the Hog’s Head. The prefects made sure that no one below fifth year stuck to the pumpkin juice though. </p><p>The dancing went on until five o’clock in the morning, they only stopped then because they all had to pack, and the train would be leaving in only a few hours.</p><p>On the train ride home Anne shared a compartment with Irwin, Persephone, Anthony, Luna and Neville. Anne spent half the train ride home asleep on Irwin’s shoulder, she was still recovering from Bellatrix torturing her for so long.</p><p>When the train pulled in at the station Sirius Remus and Tonks were there to collect them, they had even brought baby Teddy with them. The Weasleys were going to be spending this Summer at The Burrow.</p><p>“Hey kiddo,” said Sirius pulling in for a hug and taking Anne’s trunk from her.</p><p>“Hi Sirius,” she beamed returning the hug.</p><p>“Are you too ready for a nice quiet Summer?” asked Remus.</p><p>“Yes!” nodded Harry and Anne.</p><p>“Is that my godson?” asked Harry looking at the baby in Tonks’ arms who had turquoise coloured hair.</p><p>“Yes,” beamed Tonks, “this is little Teddy.”</p><p>Tonks passed Teddy to Harry as Remus took Harry’s trunk.</p><p>“Hello little Teddy,” grinned Harry, “I’m your Uncle Harry, you’ve already met your crazy uncle Sirius, I’m your cool uncle Harry.”</p><p>“Hey!” protested Sirius as they left the platform, “I thought we all agreed I was the cool uncle!”</p><p>“You’re too old to be a cool uncle,” Harry pointed out.</p><p>“Too old! I’m only thirty-six!”</p><p>“That’s still twenty years older than me,” said Harry.</p><p>“If you even want some peace and quiet little one you can always come and find me,” said Anne, “the blue bedroom on the fifth floor is a no uncle zone, crazy or cool.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>